is it fate, or Fate?
by lutzdiem
Summary: A/H: Edward Masen 29 yrs old DR. what happens when your unknown past found you? would you regret it if it bought to you your new existence, life and happiness? things happen for a reason. in this case, its Fate.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL HUMAN: Edward Masen 25 yrs old, just finished medical school and graduated a DR, he found his long-lost sisters daughter 'Fate'15 yrs, -his sister died not long after giving birth. he is granted custody of her and they move from big and bright CHICAGO, to gloomy and clouded Forks Washington because Alice, Edward's cousin, promises to help out with Fate, as Alice moves to forks with her parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Alice's husband is Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Whitlock-Jasper's twin sister- is engaged to Jaspers and Edwards good friend Emmett Mcarty, and they all move to Forks as Esme felt the need to go home.**

**Fate attends forks and Edward has to portray as her parent figure, what happens when Edward falls for Fate's favorite teacher?, Bella Swan, Fate bonds constantly with Bella they are like good friends and when she finds out that Edward has a thing for her she messes with his head, she teases him, though she tries hard for them to get together. Is it 'Love, fate', 'gods fate' that bought Edward to his goddess Isabella Swan?, or his neice Fate?**

**Fate: "my name has a meaning you know!" I eyed him as I said this. " Fate, I am here for a reason, maybe god intended me to bring sense to your lack of sight, because I know this- you two are meant for each other, I know just there in the pit of my stomach that god intended this, and I guess im here to help steer you two in the right direction" he was baffled by my speech as I usually don't bother with seriousness. "why else will we be here?" I finished with a smirk, sarcastically.**

* * *

**F-POV**

_Its Okay, its just a first day of high school, no big deal_. My reasoning with myself wasn't working at all, I had butterflies in my stomach, and they were just not going to disappear . I was waiting in Uncles Volvo fidgeting like a coward.

He made his was to the car casually strutting like he was on a catwalk without even noticing. I tried to compose myself as he jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. Like the mindreader he is I bet he will notice my discomfort.

"s'okay faye" he assured me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "high school? No Big deal" he said off-handedly acting as if it wasn't a big deal. I was to nervous to reply sarcastically, so instead I stared at his hand on my shoulder raising my eyebrows as if I was surprised by the contact.

He cleared his throat nervously and took his hand to put the car into gear. I continued to stare out of the windshield trying hard to ignore where we were heading.

"ohh c'mon" Edward broke the silence. "its just school, there's nothing to worry about at all" he was shooting me apprehensive glances from the road and wearing his award winning crooked grin-I also picked up that grin along with the bright sea green eyes.

"easy for you to say" I muttered under my breath. He rolled his eyes probably waiting for the teenage fit I was about to throw, apparently Aunty Ali told Edward to watch out for me because I was now a teenager raging with hormones and I can snap at any moment, but I really had no intention to snap at him he doesn't do much to set me off, or else im just not a normal teenager with normal hormones and I totally missed that stage in life.

"what is there to be nervous about anyway?" he was trying to fix the problem, another parenting tip from Uncle Em- I onestly don't know why he would listen to that big baboon I mean what does he know about kids? hes totally lost although his brain could pass as a child mind, he to has- much to my amusement- a disgusting adult mind with ongoing jokes, sayings and comebacks that set me into a fit of giggles-much to Uncle Eds disapproval.

"just the fact that I have a reason to do good in school now" I explained looking blankly out the windshield. "my last schools, I didn't care what anybody thought of me because they didn't care about me" I said remembering the onslaughts of insults from Chicago bullies. "I was moved from house to house with foster care, and I never grew fond of anybody in my time with them so I didn't bother to show my care for their……care? For me. I never tried hard in school though it was the only thing in my life that mattered to me really" I hate remembering my lonely past, and im glad that now I have a wonderfull life. "and now I have you, and Alice and esme and Carlisle and everybody" I said with a big smile. "I have a reason to work hard and to be good at everything, because now I have reasons to impress, to work hard for"-"Im just nervous I guess because I don't want to make a fool of myself and disappoint you all" I finished looking down into my lap.

Edward pulled me into a big hug. I didn't even notice the car had stopped, and we were In the school parking lot now.

"ohh faye, don't ever think you are disappointing me or anyone because quite frankly you are the most amazing and well behaved fifteen year old girl I have ever met" he pulled back to look me in the eyes. "you have nothing to worry about and no one to impress nonetheless" he gave me his crooked grin and kissed me on the forehead. "I just want you to do well in life okay?" he said pulling back all the way. I nodded slowly, understanding. He smiled and jumped out his door. I opened my door and was almost knocked off of my feet by a flying torpedo Aunt.

She hugged me fiercely. "about time, I have been waiting here since five past eight" she exclaimed pulling back to gage at my outfit.

"its ten past Alice" Edward intergected, coming over to stand by my side. I smiled at her giddiness.

"I should have just picked you up, we would have been here much earlier" she was still rambling on.

"what are you doing here?" I interupted.

"im here to help you around the school silly" she was almost bouncing in place.

"show me around?" I asked turning to Edward with pleading eyes. "don't leave me with her please" I begged, he laughed freely.

"oohh" she said in a high pitch. "im not at all that bad" she said sternly.

"alice for a 26 year old you kind of are" I said trying not to affend her. She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"ohh really, are you saying I act younger than I actually am?" she asked sternly.

"ummmmm…..yeah?" I mumbled not wanting to get on her bad side. She smiled hugely.

"thank you" she said nodding her head. I sigh in relief.

"yeah" Edward broke the short silence. "I gotta get to the hospital, Carlisle was expecting me a lot earlier" he said bending down to kiss me on the forehead and alice on the cheek. And with that he was in his car an off with a 'cya tonight'.

Alice took me to the front office to get my schedual. The bell rang and the students around us scattered to class, leaving me reading my schedual and alice blabbering on about my wrong choice of shoes to go with my top, in the deserted hall way. I found my first period room and turned to alice to cut her off.

"aunt this is my class" I said motioning to the door. She stopped talking surprised that we were already here.

"okay" she said looking from the door to me. "so ill pick you up after school?...Edward will be working late tonight so we wll be eating at our place" she said I nodded. "and if you make any friends you could invite them over for tea" she added, I shook my head forfully.

"aunt this is my first day and I doubt I will make any friends anyway…its just that if I invite someone on my first day then they'll definetaly think im weird" I said raising my eyebrows. She nodded knowingly and engulfed me in a hug.

She let me go and tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen from its place behind my ear. "have a wonderfull day" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"doubt it" I mumbled to her retreating figure and turned to my first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay another update!!!! Yay!!! :D before I gap it down the line to have absolute fun!!!**

**Please review – you know tell me if you like it or why you like and what should happen??? I love reading reviews they keep me pumped!! **

* * *

**FPOV**

My first four periods periods, algebra, French, geometry and biology flew past in a daze and I found myself standing at the entrance of the cafeteria searching for a table to sit at , alone, if was possible.

"new girl!" boomed a masculine voice from the right hand corner, I turned to look. And much to my embarisement everyone turned to look at me to. It was a baby faced boy with bright blue eyes and short cropped blonde hair that called out to me. He motioned his hand in a gesture for me to join him and his friends and I reluctantly accepted. When I got to the table I stood behind an empty chair staring blankly at the empty space it held. "take a seat" blondie offered and I obligated.

When I placed my tray of, milk and an apple, on the table I sat down not making eye contact with anybody.

"your Fate Masen right?" I looked up to see blue eyes looking intently at me. I didn't even get to answer when he extended his hand for a handshake, I took it slowly and he shook it enthusiastically. "im Mike" he said. "Mike Newton" he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"just call me faye" I mumbled looking down to my tray.

"okay" his giddiness made me look up to him again. "this is Erik" he said motioning to a skimpy boy with pitch black hair and a lopsided grin. "and Angela" he motioned to a shy looking girl with glasses and a camera hanging from her neck. "and Jessica" he finished motioning toward a fairly blonde/brown haired girl who looks as though shes from the chairleeding team, who was staring at me questiongly.

Jessica extended her hand toward me. "nice to meet you" she said with false enthusiasm.

"you to" I said shaking her hand quickly and nodding off handedly.

"so how have you liked forks so far?" mike asked.

"umm its real wet" I answered onestly.

"yeah, it tends to grow on you though" he said smiling and I smiled back at him politely. The warning bell rung and the others gathered their stuff. I threw my apple and milk into my bag for after. "so wheres your next class?" mike asked me while I stood.

"umm English literature, building six?" I answered from the schedual I memorized.

"really?" he boomed with a big grin. "so have I, ill show you there" and with that he guided me out of the cafeteria and into the into the large school hallway, chattering away about stuff I didn't care about, I merely tuned him out and nodded occasionally as if I was listening. He stooped in front of a door and turned to look at me.

"you ready?" the question caught me off guard, I mean I have already been to four classes and readied myself why should I have to ready now? "its okay youll like miss. Swan, shes real nice" he said opening the class door.

**BPOV**

Students were filing in and taking their seats and I was readiying myself for a Jane Austen recap assignment. I looked over the waiting class experimentally, and noticed Newton wasn't to be seen. I sigh in relief, he was one of the annoying charming ones of my class and I really dont take it lightly that he flirts with a 24 year old woman. My relief was stopped short in its tracks as the door flung open to reviel Mike Newton, who was being all too helpful guiding a young girl into the class. I felt a tang of sorry for her, why did mike have to attack all new students? She was a beautiful young lady with long straight black/cooper hair that hung beautifully down her shoulders and back, she had beautiful face features that reminded me of a perfectly sculpted carving and a small pale complextion, she looked up to me and I was hit with the force of beautiful sea green eyes that looked embarised back at me. I smiled to her genuinely.

"miss. Swan" Newton said with a flirtasios smirk. "this I the new girl, Faye Masen" he said motioning toward the beautiful teenager who stood blushing furiously in front of me.

"yes" I said to Mike then I turned to Faye. "your Uncle is the new doctor in town isn't he?" I asked casually. She nodded genuinely. "well nice to meet you fate-faye" I corrected myself instantly as I knew all to well what it was like to be called by your full name without wanting it.

"you to" she mumbled giving me an amazing crooked grin, I was stunned by her beautiful grin that I was shocked out of it by her handing me a piece of paper.

"ohh yes your pass" I said taking it and breaking eye contact with those beautiful emerald eyes. "grab a seat and then we can start" I said smiling at her retreating figure.

I started class normally although I was quite aware of the beautiful girl sitting two rows from the front. I was lost in my thoughts for most of the class, I was too caught up in my fantasies of what her uncle looked like, maybe he was bulky and hansom or maybe he is small and lanky, his personality is proberbly a stubborn ass male in his late 20s like always, his hair color is proberbly totally different from his nieces, they were only related because her mother was his brother right?

The bell rang loudly reminding me of the present and all of the students present. Before I got the chance to tell the assignment they were to do for homework, they were filing out of the class quickly. I sighned, again I failed at being presistant in my teaching abilities.

"miss swan?" a voice broke me from were my head lay in my hands. I looked up to see fate standing in front of me sheepishly moving her weight from foot to foot. "do we have homework to do?" she asked quietly.

"umm yes" I nodded rummaging through my papers on my desk. "im sorry I forgot to assign it to you all" I was mumbling as I looked frantically for my assignment papers. "you know what, forget it you can forget homework for English this week" I said smiling up at her. She smiled back crockedly.

"I would like homework" she said catching me off guard. "I mean, I really like English and it might be good for me to practice for future assignments?" she was blushing furiously reminding me of myself.

"sure, if you want?" I asked she nodded smiling shyly. I found the sheet of paper and handed it to her. "just what we were doing today a sort of recap work that's all" I assured her, she nodded reading the paper. The bell rang signaling last period, but she just stood there looking at the piece of paper in her hands. I cleared my throat breaking her out of her revie.

"umm…I didn't…um..fully understand…most of this….you know?" she stuttered quietly, I waited for her to finish. "I was wondering if maybe you can help me out? You know like tutor me? Or something" that caught me off guard, no student usually asked for help or for me to tutor them, I was grinning like an idiot. "only if you have spare time or something, otherwise don't worry about it" she added.

"no no" I stopped her. "I would love to help you faye" I said genuinely full of absolute adoration, I already love this kid! "you should get to your next class, I promise to catch up with you soon to organize it okay?" she nodded but didn't make any move to leave. I raised my eyebrows at her when those green eyes looked to me.

"I have P.E" she explained, I nodded knowingly, this kid is so like me in so many ways, I wonder if shes as clumsy as I am. "but I guess I should go, I wouldn't want to disappoint my Uncle by flunking any class" she said with a sarcastic smirk. Can my loving for this kid get even bigger? And with a wave she stumbled out the door almost tripping over her own feet on the way to P.E. yes she also had the clumsiness I have!

**FPOV**

I reluctantly fled to PE getting a glare from coach clapp as I was late but he carried on with the lecture. Apparently we were attempting basket ball, I played basketball back in Chicago I enjoyed it, kind of, though they never seemed to pass me the ball, I felt I was only there for show. Thankfully the bell rung signaling the end of school just before coach sorted us into teams, and I almost ran with relief to the parking lot.

When I arrived to the parking lot Alices porche was no where to be seen so I waited under the cover of the front office waiting for my ride. My cell phone was blasting my music for my company as I waited. I was preparing to start to walk to the hospital, because most of the cars where now gone and only a couple cars remained I assumed they were teachers cars, when a silver Volvo sped full speed into the parking lot and swirved to a stop just in front of me almost taking the rear of an old pick up truck. Edward jumped out of the car with a huge grin proud of his road racing, I shook my head baffled and he jumped over by me engulfing me in a hug and swinging me around in a circle.

He dropped me and started rocking with the beat of my music. "stop" I grabbed his arms to stop him and he smiled down at me hugely, he was real giddy. "what went up your behind?" I asked sarcastically, he frowned down at me now.

"what? I cant be happy to see my neice?" he asked innocently.

I wiped that off. "wheres alice? I thought she was picking me up?" I asked confused, he rolled his eyes.

"okay so im doing this all wrong? I am not aloud to be happy to see you and im not aloud to pick you up from school? Tell me how to do it right then" he said folding his arms across his chest, and quicking an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "your aloud to do both, I just obiestly wasn't informed of any of this" I said pushing his shoulder playfully making my way to the passenger side of the car. He giggled lightly making his way to the drivers side. When I turned around to look behind me I saw bella making her way down the hall toward us, I smiled and leaned my head into the car.

"stay here ill be right back" I warned him as I turned to run to bella. "hi" I said startling her as her papers she was sorting flew out of her hands, I laughed as she looked to me with shock in her eyes. "sorry" I mumbled as I bent down to gather the papers that were scattered along the ground.

"you scared the gibberies out of me faye" she said standing back up with her papers, I looked at her sorry written on my face but she was smiling and I had to smile back as though it was ment to do.

"yeah I got you good right?" I said making her giggle lightly, I handed back her papers and started walking with her.

"so about the tutoring thing I was wondering if you would want to come over to my place or I to yours when were free?" she said I smiled hugely.

"definetaly, you know im always free" I stated raising my eyes out infront of me, and guess what? None other than nosy Edward was making his way over to us. I grabbed bellas shoulders and stopped her standing in front of me so her back was to Edward. "ill give you my number and you give me yours?" she nodded dunking her hand into her pocket to reviel her phone I took it from her and gave her mine, we exagened numbers but apparently we weren't fast enough.

"hi" Edward said approaching us, bella turned around to face him and was obiestly taken aback by his good looks. And surprisingly Edwards eyes widened in shock to. So we stood there Bella and Edward staring at eachother for a while, until it got boring for me seeing Edward actually take interest in some one. I cleared my throat obiestly to grab their attention, Edwards hand rose in a handshake gesture.

"Edward Masen" he said as bella took his hand.

"Bella Swan" she replied still lost in his eyes.

"nice to meet you" he said nodding with his award winning crocked grin. They stood there staring again.

"uncle this is my English teacher, Bella this is my award winning fliratatios Uncle" I smirked Edward shot me a angry glare and bella giggled lightly again, he smiled back at her. "we were just sorting out tutoring times I guess" I said he raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded.

"tutoring times?" he asked looking to bella again.

"umm …yeah" she stuttered. "im going to help faye with her English" she said happily looking to me with a huge grin, I grined back hugely.

"great" Edward answered too fast to be inconspicuous. "I guess I will see you around then?" he asked looking at me though. I raised one eyebrow knowingly and he diverted his eyes back to bella.

"yeah" bella said looking at the ground. There was another long silence until I broke it.

"that your truck?" I said motioning to the old red pick up truck, she nodded embarised. "cool" I replied she smiled happily as we all made our way over to her truck. "you know speed racer here almost took the rear of you truck?" I said motioning to Edward, he blushed embarised looking at the ground. Bella giggled as she saw the position the Volvo was parked in.

Bella jumped into her truck and rolled down her window so I could hand her her papers. "ill call you or TXT you okay?" she asked me whilst rummaging through her hand bag.

"sure" I answered as she found the keys and put them into the ignition.

"and just call if you need anything" she said shooting a small glance Edwards way, I caught it and smiled crockedly nodding to her. "nice to meet you" she yelled Edwards way as he stood by his car. He raised his hand for a wave as she started the thunderous truck and drove away. I walked over to Edwards side by the passenger door.

"speed racer?" he asked baffled, I smiled up at him opening the door and jumping in.

He jumped in the drivers side slowly. "weres all your giddiness gone speedy?" I asked cockily, he rolled his eyes at me starting the car and shooting off toward alices house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one please review or else writing this is all for no reason!!! **

* * *

**Chp.3 – dinner conversation **

**FPOV**

We pulled up to aunt alices curb. Surprisingly the car ride was quite, as Edward was lost in his thoughts and if I was correct his fantasies. I looked at him when he turned the car off not making any move to get out.

"hello?" I said quietly not wanting to frighten him from the quiet. He didn't answer he just stared out the front windshield blankly, youd think he was posessed or something. I sigh aggravated grabbed my bag and jumped out. I made my way around the front of the car casually looking forward and as I was just about to pass Edwards side of the car I jumped onto the hood. "RAAWWRR" I yelled at him through the winshield.

He leaned back shocked then smiled hugely shaking his head, I smiled triumphantly and jumped off to make my way into the house. I heard a door shut behind me. "did you just scratch my car?" he asked and I turned around to see him smirking evily.

"proberbly, because apparently I weigh a ton!" I said raising my eyebrows reminding him of the time he tried to lift me up and couldn't saying I weigh a ton. He smirked evily raising his eyebrows as he closed the distant between us.

"run" he merely said as he jumped for me. I turned around scrambling up the stairs into the house, I swung the door open running wildly into the sitting room screaming as I went. He was right behind me growling menacingly.

"cut it you two, I don't want my furniture breaking" alice said coming around the corner wearing a huge grin. "you act like a child" she said turning to smirk at Edward.

"yeah" I added and he turned to glare at me.

"she scratched my car so I get to hurt her" he stated. Wagging his eyebrows menacingly.

"if hurting her is tickling her to death then you are never going to pass as a man" Emmett said rounding the corner, I ran and jumped into his arms for a huge hug which he gave, squishing me to death.

"enough you's" alice said sternly. "Edward I need help with the BBQ" she said grabbing Edwards arm.

"why don't you ask me for help?" Emmett asked throwing me over his shoulder.

"because you will either break the BBQ or burn the food" she stated dragging Edward away to the back of the house.

Emmett dumped me on the couch and threw me a xbox 360 controller, and turned the game on for us to dominate. This was normal fun we had together as we killed the aliens then changed to trying to kill eachother. It was our third round and I combo-wed him.

"no fair you cheated" he yelled pushing all the buttons to get back up, I finished him and K.O flashed across the screen.

"K.O" I yelled jumping up and down.

"hey no I was distracted" he was reasoning. He hated admitting that hes a loser. "my cord was tangled!" he yelled shaking the controller with a huge frown.

I burst out laughing. "the controller is cordless you clown!" I boomed. He smiled hugely and we laughed together.

"grubs up!" alice yelled from the dining area. And Emmett shot up off the couch almost running his way to the food. I followed suit more gracefully though.

"mmmmmmm" I mumbled a s I sniffed the air to smell the BBQ steaks and sausages, the yummy smell of BBQ! I sat down at the table next to Emmett, rosalie bound down from the stairs and sat next to Emmett. Luckily alice thought to buy a big family table, an 8 seater, because tonight even esme and Carlisle were going to join us. Edward sat next to me at one of the head seats at the end of the table and jasper sat next to him opisite me with alice next to him. And we dug in.

"slow down there barney, Esme and Carlisle still have to come and eat to" jasper warned Emmett as his plate was now overflowing with food, Emmett held jaspers eye contact and popped a half of a sausage into his mouth, we all burst out laughing.

About five minutes into the meal Carlisle and Esme entered the dining area with a bowl of salad and sat down to dig in too. Everyone were in their own little conversations when alice turned to me.

"so how was your first day Faye" she asked as I shrugged off handedly. "not as bad as you thought I suppose?" she asked.

"yeah, I enjoyed it" I answered taking a sip from my cup. "and so did Edward apparently" I added with a smirk. I saw Edward shake his head from the corner of my eye, alice turned to look at him quetiongly.

"I wasn't even there" he intergected what alice was about to say.

"yes you were man you picked her up" Emmett answered

"I picked her up that's all" he said shooting me a warning glare before he turned back to his food.

"yeah and he met..-well flirted with my English teacher" I added as an after thought, he choked a little on a piece of food. Then shook his head.

"did not, I introduced myself" he said.

"whats her name?" Emmett asked me, and I noticed that everyone was listening to our conversation now.

"bella, bella swan" I answered with a huge smile. "shes nice, shes going to tutor me" I added. Alice almost jumped up and down in her seat.

"I know her!" she boomed.

"alice you know everyone" Edward answered, and we giggled lightly.

"no I mean I went to school with her" she said shooting Edward a glare. "shes nice, and pretty to" she said. "although she has no style sense im telling you if she just wore the things I got her to buy then her figure would show more" she added. "we were good friends and she has a nice figure" when she said this Edward blushed giving away that he liked her.

"alice" esme said warningly.

"what? Im always right" she told her mother who just smiled back at her shaking her head sadly

"she good-looking ha?" Emmett asked me

"I suppose, but I don't judge people that way, im not a man" I told him.

"so eddie was flirting with her?" he asked stuffing his mouth.

"so it seems" I mumbled under my breath, Edward nudged my knee under the table, I turned to look at him he was glaring warningly and I smirked at him raising my eyebrows innocently. He shook his head warningly and I turned away form him smiling hugely.

"my ed boy doesn't flirt with any odd girl, guess shes special then" Emmett said through his mouthful. Rosalie smacked him behind the head and shook her head disappointed, 'sorry' he mouthed still mouthful.

He swallowed hugely. "shes tutoring you?" he asked. "or tutoring edward?" he added, I burst out laughing and Edward rolled his eyes.

"shut up" Edward said sadly looking down at his empty plate before standing to take mine and his plate and storming into the kitchen.

"ooooohhhhhh" Emmett boomed. "touche'" rosalie smacked him again behind the head and he stopped instantly. I was giggling uncontrollably and I guess it was contagious as everyone else started laughing lightly too.

"ill help Edward" jasper said standing to clear the table and make his way into the kitchen.

"you think eddie will get some with this bella chick?" Emmett asked me seriously.

"why do you care em?" I asked angrily.

"I care cause my man hasn't had any interest in a girl for a while and he seems to like this one a lot" he said sternly.

"I guess, she was tripping on his looks, and shot him a look as she told me to ring if I need anything" I said shrugging.

"ohh yeah" he boomed. "my mans going to be a man" he boomed standing up to make his way to Edward in the kitchen.

"Emmett" rosalie said warningly and he turned reluctantly to her. "clear the table" she ordered turning on her heel to make her way into the sitting room. He turned to look at me pledingly. I shook my head 'no'.

"I cleared and dried last time" I stated rising from my seat and patting him on the shoulder soothingly. "don't worry man you'll survive" I said moving around him to make my way into the sitting room.

"esme?" I heard him ask. And I could just imagine him pulling those puppy dog eyes esme cant resist.

"ohh no you don't" I said grabbing esmes arm and carlisles arm and leading them to the sofa.

"ohhhh noo" Emmett said with a false cry. "left alone again" he was rambling on, I don't get it it was just the table!

"thank you" esme said to me and pulled me down with her on the sofa and giving me a big hug. I laughed freely. "so how really was your day?" she asked with a motherly tone in her voice.

"fine I guess, I met some people and this anoying boy" I added.

"who was this boy?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Mike Newton" I said scrunching up my nose.

"mmhhmm Newton" Carlisle said with a smirk.

"you know him?" I asked.

"yes his mother has him in the hospital non stop thinking he has a disease because he caught a cough and so on" he waved a hand off handly, I burst out laughing.

"sounds a bit like how Mike acts" I said laughing, he nodded laughing with me and Esme.

"im gonna check on Emmett I cant hear him crying" rosalie said from her spot on the lazy-boy.

"no I got it" I said jumping up. "ill make him work" I said pounding my fists together and making my way back into the dining area. I heard Rosaie, Esme and Carlisle burst out laughing at my statement, and as known Emmett was no where to be seen by the dirty dining table. I heard laughter coming from the back yard and I made my way out to the back. Emmetts back was to me and they were all laughing like hyenas, Edward and Japer doubled over with laughter as Emmett must have said something funny. I jumped onto emmetts back chocking him as I held on, he thrashed uselessly at my hold and Edward and jasper hit another wave of hysteria.

"get off me you monkey!" he yeld reaching over for me.

"aunt Rosalie said you better get your anal in there and clear that table or else youll be doing it for a week!" I whispered in his ear. He sigh defeated and turned to make his way back inside with me still clinging onto his back. I dropped off when we entered the dining area and smiled proudly as emmet gathered the plates at the table. Edward walked in with a huge smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"better head off now you monkey" he said steering me to the front door. We yelled our thanks and goodbyes and we jumped into the car.

He didn't start the car he just shook his head sadly. "you shouldn't have done that" he said with forced seriousness.

"okay im gonna stay here the night" I said turning in my seat to get out. The car was suddenly started and put into gear.

"no your not" he said with an evil smirk. I rolled my eyes at him as we speed off down the road toward home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey another!!!! :D im just on a roll man!! – third chapter in one day!!! **** plz review!!**

* * *

**FPOV**

I stumbled tiredly out of the shower and got dressed into my PJs trackies and a tank top –w/bra, since I was living with a male. And picked up my phone making my way into the sitting room were uncle sat watching some football game in his trackies and tank top to –w/bra jokes. I slumped down next to him turning on my phone. He scooted over closer to me and slung an arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I was surprised when I turned on my phone that the red flashing banner read _new message. _ Surprised because I don't have any friends and hardly any contacts other than my family, and then I was shocked as the contact read _bella._ I opened the message and read it.

_Hey, was bored so I decided to TXT one of my only contacts, wat u Ub 2? _It read.

"look faye, don't do that to me again okay?" Edward broke the comfortable silence. "that was embarrising and I know you liked it" he said ruffling my hair.

I hummed my reply and hit _reply _on my phone.

_Im just hanging out with my uncle, hez lecturing me about not to talk about you around my family because he gets embarised and blushes like a u? _I sent, and not long after I got a reply.

_Talk about me? _It read, I smiled I could just imagine her eyes bugging out of their sockets right now.

_Yeah you silly, didn't you see the look he was giving you today ;) _ I replied.

"who you txting?" Edward asked leaning over to get a look at the phone, I hid it by my side.

"no one" I said in a sing-song voice.

"who is it?" he started to sound like he was getting worried. My phone vibrated and I stuck up a finger in front of his face quietly asking for patience, and leaned away from his eyes to see the message.

_He wasn't lokin at me! He was being polite he introduced himself_. She replied, I rolled my eyes.

_No you dufos he was checking you, trust me I now, he doesn't usually check anyone unless there special ;D _ I replied fast. Then turned to look at Edwards worried expression.

I stood form the sofa. "if you need to know" I started on my way to the kitchen. "im texting my only contact that replies sivily and conversationally. Bella" I said opening the refrigerator door.

"bella?" he asked jumping from the couch.

"yes speedy, sit down before you strain your heart muscles" I added rummaging through the refrigerator for a snack and a soda. "drink?" I asked.

"yip" I heard him reply from his seat. I grabbed two sodas and a chip packet from the cubbord and returned to the sofa. He was watching me questiongly. My phone vibrated again and I pulled it out to read it.

_Yeah I am pretty special , in a totally weird way! :P _ it said I smiled hugely, she was funny.

"what are yous talking about?" Edward asked me opening his soda and taking a sip.

"shes just saying she thinks shes special" I said opening my can. He nodded slightly. "in a weird way" I added. His eyes shot up to mine.

"shes not weird" he said real fast, I nodded with my eyebrows raised as I picked up my phone to txt back. _My uncle says your not weird! He said it pretty fast, defending you I guess :D_

"what did you txt her?" he asked me.

"that you said she wasn't weird" I answered truthfully taking a gulp of soda

"why did you say that?" he asked fast.

"because you said it" I stated.

"this is embarising" he mumbled as he threw a couple of chips into his mouth.

"yeah and your not even around her" I added and he shot me a glare. I smiled innocently back at him. My phone vibrated again.

_Um tell him thnkz I gues_it said.

_Yeah I will, im gonna hit the sack now k? see you tomorrow! _I txt back

"what she say?" he asked me as I stood up.

"ohh yeah she said thanks" I said quickly, a frown of confusion crept to his features. "for sticking up for her, just like you would in kindy!" I added patting him on the head. He glared at me and I kissed him on the cheek.

"g'nite" I said as a huge yawn broke through my lips.

"good nite monkey" he said waving me off.

"and….?" I asked motioning my hands for him to continue.

"sweet dreams" he said with a huge smile. I shook my head

"no and goodnite be….." I helped him, he rolled his eyes.

"and good nite bella" he said turning back to the TV. I smiled as I made my way to my room and slumped onto my bed. My phone vibrated and I pushed it open.

_Okay then c u 2morrow and goodnite :D _bella txted back.

_Uncle says gnyt 2!_ I replied quickly. And in a matter of seconds I was fast asleep.

______

I awoke to my bright lights. I was shielding my eyes defendedly. Grumbling like an old lady.

"wake up sleepy" Edward said from my doorway. "school yay!" he said with fake enthusiasm, I forced my eyes open to glare at him. He stood there casually leaning on my doorframe sipping his cup of coffee already fully dressed for work in his long white coat.

I grumbled my displease as I rolled over covering my face with my pillow. My blankets were ripped off of me and I was hit with the forks cold.

"what happened to you?" I asked with my sleepy voice, he raised his eyebrows questiongly standing at the foot of my bed. "im usually doing this to you!" I explained throwing my hand up in exaspereation. He smirked crockedly and looked to the headboard of my bed thinkingly, after a short moment in silence he sighned happily and turned to walk out of my door.

He stopped in the doorway and turned to me smirking evily. "good morning" he said turning to walk out of my room. Ohh so this is how revenge is going to work now? I turned to look at my alarmclock and it read 6:30. I groned loudly and grabbed my pillow to cover my face as I screamed into it. I could hear Edwards booming laughter from somewhere in the house, and I sat up angrily, I wont be able to go back to sleep now. So I got up and decided to waste time by straightening my hair. By 7:55 my hair was straightened with a bubble standing on the top of my head, and I was fully dressed in my usual black skinnies, white wollen skivvie with a sophisticated wollen vest over top and my famous yellow/purple airforces.

"two minutes" I heard Edward boom from the sitting room. _Two minutes _ I was mumbling sarcastically trying to imitate his voice sadly. "I can hear you" he boomed back.

"ohh now he has extra sensitive hearing all of a sudden, he conspicuestly hid that when I explained the best straight-ener out" I mumbled quietly under my breath.

"heard you" his voice said from down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and made way out of my room. He was leaning casually on the counter smirking evily.

"you look tired" he said leaning forward over to me and tracing his finger under my eye, I raised an eyebrow questiongly. "you have bags" he stated. I slapped his hand away angry and stormed out the door.

"I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically, and he burst out laughing. I jumped into the car angrily and waited as he strolled casually over laughing as he did. He jumped into the car and started the car pulling out of the driveway face and practiced, then shoved it into gear and we shot off toward the school.

When we arrived at school my anger that was directed to uncle was disappearing pretty fast and I found my head leaning back against the head rest from tiredness . I jumped out the car without a goodbye his way my mouth was firmly shut as I contemplated not talking all day and if anyone would notice. I barely noticed the drivers door close as I dragged my feet slowly on my way to the school shouter before I was caught in the rain. But I was aware of the firm arms that picked me up off the ground and squished me to his chest, he dropped me to the ground and I turned to look at him with a frown, but was stooped short of my tracks by him kissing me on the forehead. I looked around frantically to see if anyone noticed, a couple of students saw but that's all a couple only as they stood frozen staring at us.

"have a great day" he said breaking me out of my searching revie. "ohh and Alice will be picking you up after k? shell drop you off home and ill bring us back some itallian, you wont be home by yourself for long bout two hours or so k?" he asked.

"yeah" I answered him reluctantly making eye contact. "ill be fine, have a nice day" I said turning on my heel to make my way to first period, I caught the beginning of a smirk before I turned and walked swiftly to the shelter as the rain started to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review**

**Reviews make me happy!! :D **

**(I know I haven't done this on my other chapter, and just to clear it up) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'TWILIGHT SAGA AND THE CHARACTERS, STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE GENIOUS BEHIND IT ALL.**

* * *

**FPOV**

School passed in an absolute daze as I was tired, but I managed to orginise with bella that she come over while uncle was still at the hospital to tutor me.

But something exciting happened today. I met a boy, a really nice boy, hes funny, charming and smart and also goodlooking if I might say. Joshua Bicks. He had approached me as I was about to take my seat ruluctently at Mikes table, and he asked me if I wanted to join him and his friends. We talked for what felt like forever getting to know eachother, and he kept dropping compliments of my 'beautiful eyes' 'nice hair' and so on. And to be honest he absolutely has me. He gave me his number and when lunch was over he took me to my class and we txt eachother secretly through the whole period. I saw him after school and he promised to see me tomorrow giving me a friendly hug. And I was in absolute adoration of his goodlooks, his hair is light brown and is set in a sweepy hair style that looks awfully like justin biebers, I might add, he has beautiful blue eyes that I love staring into and a strong jaw and his face features are godlike, he is fairly tall as not to look to gangly and skimpy and has fairly muscled shoulders and leg statue. He would definetaly make it in a fight if there were to be any reason for this, classical music lover, poetic writer, charming man to get into a fight. And I have to admit I think im in love. I know I just met him, but I feel as though I already know him so much, hes the nicest boy I have ever met and understands me, as far as I could tell during our short time together.

I was in a love sick daze when aunt alice picked me up and she asked me what was wrong, when I didn't answer she said 'boy?' and I smiled like an idiot answering her question for her. She gave me the boys are basterds lecture, but I wasn't listening to her I was zooning out into my own little bubble. She apoligised to me that she couldn't stay with me because she has job interview and I assured her ill be fine and that bella was coming over shortly to keep me company.

"bella huh?" she asked curiously I nodded. "well then no boys or im telling uncle" and with that she sped off down the road, and I stumbled up the front steps unlocking the door and throwing myself across the sofa turning on the television and watched cartoons as I waited for bella to arrive.

Spongebob was playing a funny game with patrick when a knock on the door made me jump high in fright. I imedietaly composed myself and went to open the front door. She was standing there with her hands full of papers and stuff looking as though shes going to drop it all. She looked at me pleadingly and I frowned looking over all her paperwork.

"you know you'd think im that dumb" I said eyeing all the papers. She huffed in sarcasm and I moved over for her as she moved into the middle of the kitchen and the sitting room. When you walk into the house the kitchen is to the left and the sitting room is to the right, all connected still. She turned back over to the sitting room and stumbled over dumping her papers onto the sofa. She huffed in relief and turned to look at me.

"all these papers aren't for you silly" she explained straightening the papers scattered on the sofa. "I have to mark them" she said turning to make eye contact with me again.

"okay" I said with a huge smile. "would you like anything? A drink? Snack?" I asked politely, making my way into the kitchen.

"umm sure" she said shyly. I turned to look at her with a smirk. "can I use your toilet?" she asked looking down to the ground. I laughed aloud.

"sure its down the hall second door on the left" I explained to her, whilst turning to the refrigerator. "sprite or cola?" I yelled as I heard her making her way down the hall.

"umm cola!" she yelled back sounding lost.

"good cause we don't have sprite" I yelled back giggling slightly. She burst out laughing and then I heard a door shut.

* * *

**BPOV**

So here I was in Edwards bathroom he proberbly would have used. In his house, yeah I cant get over it, hes just so goodlooking. His sex hair turns me on in ways I have never been turned on before, his smile! Sigh. And my little txting gig last night with fate, about her uncle, well lets just say I was as horney as the jack rabbit thinking he was attracted to me in that way, it was ……different.

I opened the bathroom door and stood there admiring the desent house. Right in front of me to the right a bit was a door wide open and I was such a nosy I had to peek especially if it meant it was his room. That smelled of him. Another sigh. I rounded the doorframe and, surprise! It was his room, quite tidy as was a mans room gets, and I new it was his room as I was hit with his musky cologne scent and a few button down shirts were thrown across the neatly made bed. I stood there at his doorway searching nosily for any flaws, and I found none as he is a god at that. I was broken from my revie by a vibrating coming from my pocket. I pulled my phone out a opened my new message, from none other than fate, I smiled at the funny thought of her txting me from the sitting room.

_You finished? Or are you goin 4 a numba 1? :D_ it read, I shook my head with a huge smile while turning away ruluctently from his bedroom making my way into the sitting room where faye was propped up on her knees watching a cartoon of somesort.

"no I am not having a numer one" I said making my way over to plop myself next to her, she turned to me and smiled crockedly. She had his smile!

"just curious you know? Wouldn't be a nice present to leave here your first visit" she said flashing her straight teeth, I smirked back at her as she turned back to the TV. She was so distracted by it that she didn't notice me grabbing the remote from the table in front of her. I raised it then hit the red button on the controller.

"hey!" she said turning to look at me with a frown, I smiled up at her.

"I thought I was here to help you?" I asked, she rolled her eyes at me and bent over the side of the sofa for her bag and pulled out her book and papers. "did you at least try to attempt the essay?" I asked her. She looked back at me with a sorry look, I smiled at her.

"sorry we got back late last night" she appoligised I nodded my head knowingly. "and then I got up too early this morning" she added angrily frowning down at the papers she was sorting.

"cant sleep?" I asked her understanding, she shook her head.

"no apparently revenge in this household is making the other sleep deprived" she said raising an eyebrow and chuckling lightly. I raised my eyebrows questingly. "revenge" she said raising her eyebrows, I shrugged not understanding. She huffed annoyed. "he was getting revenge of me for bringing you up at dinner" she said wagging her eyebrows menacingly and taking a sip of her soda. I blushed furiously and averted my eyes from her focusing on opening my soda instead. I took a big gulp now noticing how thirstly I was. She giggled lightly

"thirsty much?" she said as my expression soured she burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in to. This continued as we chattered happily and also trying to attempt the assignment, much to her disappointment, and not long after about an hour and a half later she got bored and asked if I wished to watch TV. I shrugged yes and we sat there laughing at the cartoons hurting eachother. I felt happy for the first time in a long time, I mean I always new I was young at heart but ive always thought of fate a adult at heart so either way I was happily cracking up at nothing, as her and I were high on soda, our third cans.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was proud of my timing today, I had promised fate I would be at least two hours late and I was now speeding home an hour and a half late, my stomach growled furiously as I could smell the Italian food sitting next to me, I pressed my foot down to go faster.

I pulled up into the driveway not taking any notice of the soroundings and I jumped out quickly, I threw the passenger door open and gatered the food in my arms making my way to the front door. I banged on the door with my elbow my arms still full. I could hear laughter coming from inside and I smiled questingly at the thought of who was here. Alice? No she was at an interview. Emmett? No his laugh would rock the house. Rosalie? Definetaly not shed rather watch paint dry than watch cartoons with her neice. I banged harder now on the door as the food was getting hot in my hands. Fate threw the door open wearing a huge smile, I raised my eyebrows at her and pushed past into the kitchen, I dumped the food on the counter and took my white doctors robe off. I threw it across the counter and reached into the fridge for a soda but the row where they sat was empty and I raised my eyebrows turning to look at a histerical fate. She burst out laughing at my expression.

"bella drunk them all" she said through laughter, and I froze. Bellas here? I turned slowly to the sofa in the sitting room and there she was smiling angelically, she jumped up effortlessly and bound over by a giggling fate.

"did not, you're the one that had what five?" she said in that beautiful angel voice of hers. Smiling hugely at my neice, my eyes never left her beautiful face.

"please, don't try and pin this on me you're the adult" fate said turning toward bella and shoving her shoulder playfully.

I cleared my throat nervously standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. "faye you know what too much soda does to you" I said sternly. She 'pppffftt' and burst out laughing again.

"im sorry I didn't know" bella said shyly glaring at the ground self consciously. And all I wanted to do was close the distance between us and lift her chin up to look into those beautiful brown eyes, then crash my lips forcefully to her soft pouty ones. I shook my head to clear the inappropriate thoughts.

"don't listen to him bells, hes just trying to sound tough and parentie in front of you" fate said rubbing bellas shoulders, and I wished so badly for that to be me comforting her. Bella looked up to faye and smiled brightly. She had a beautiful smile. I snapped out of it and remembered fayes comment.

"I am not trying to sound tough" I said sternly. "ive been there done that" I said nodding and smiling to bella, she smiled brightly back to me. And I was lost in her eyes again.

"okay better go wash up" faye broke our staring, and we both reluctantly looked to her. "c'mon bells, well wash our hands then dig in" faye said grabbing bellas hand. Bella shook her head forcefully.

"no, no, I better get home" she tried to reason.

"no way are you going home to eat by yourself, plus when were finished theres always loads of leftovers" faye disagreed. How'd she now she lived by herself? Ohh yeah there like best friends!

"shes right stay for dinner" I said in my most nicest calm voice, she looked over to me pleadingly not wanting to impose-I could read it all over her face. "please?" I asked using my best pleading voice. She rolled her eyes and gave in.

"kay then lets wash up" she said straightening up.

"yay!" faye boomed still slightly high on caffeen. "a three-sum" she said throwing her hands up. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she said. And then she burst out laughing dragging bella away down the hallway. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to set the table. For three. Three people and the third person happeneds to be the person I dream about constantly. The table was set and the food was opened and placed in the middle of the small table. Bella and faye still haven't came in so I went to look for them. I found them in her room, I stood there at the doorway leaning on the frame just enjoying the sight in front of me.

Bella sat on fayes neatly made bed her back facing me and faye was kneeling over a box she hadn't unpacked yet I guessed.

"look" she said and bella leaned over to take a look at what faye had in her hands. "my mums jewelery" she explained, I straightened amused and moved over to hover over the two looking into a neatly carved jewelery box touching the contents it held. There was a lot of jewelery necklaces, earings, bracelets, all real silver and gold or beautiful amethests of sorts, and greenstones to. Wow so my sister was a collector of the pretties, I smiled at this new knowledge.

"they must have givin them to me finally, since I actually belong to someone now" faye carried on scoffing at the last words. "this is real pretty" she said holding up a silver string necklace with an oval locket attached to it. "here" she said handing it to bella. "I want you to have it" she explained. Bella shook her head furiously.

"no, no, no" she said handing it back to her, faye pushed it back to her. "are you still high on soda or something cause this is just crazy" she said chuckling nerously.

"if crazy is giving something nice to someone they like then im a sicopath" faye said clasping bellas hands around the necklace. "and im not still high on soda" she added. "I wish" she said chuckling.

"thanks" bella said her voice full of adoration.

"my pleasure, here let me help you put it on" she said pushing bellas shoulders so she kneeled in front of her, she grabbed the necklace from bellas extended hand and clasped it on with steady practiced fingers. When she was finished she looked over bellas shoulder. "looks real pretty on you" she said really genuinely.

"sure does" I found myself saying the words before I allowed them to come. Bella and faye jumped at my sudden aperence, and they both spun around fast to see me standing there with sorry written all over my face, bella lifted her delicate hand to place it over her heart and faye stood up baffled.

"god, you gave me a heart attack speedy" she said smacking me hard on the shoulder, I smiled at her and walked to the door.

"dinners ready" I added over my shoulder, walking happily down the hall to the kitchen.

"_he does that a lot" _I heard faye say._"scary really how he pops up everywhere, and I bet you ten bucks he can hear me talking from where he is in the kitchen now" _if only she knew that from that part of the hall at the end, it echoes through the house, I smiled mischievously.

"sure can" I yelled down the hall, I heard bellas muscical laugh and fayes angry huff.

"_c'mon better get goin before he decides to come check on us again" _she said with a exaggerated dramatic voice. _"you don't know how he could find us, we might be naked for gods sake" _I rolled my eyes at her theory.

"_you might be naked" _bella intergected. _"im not planning on going birthday suit in this house" _I smilled crockedly at her theory. I might have to change that for you bella.

"yip" faye boomed making her way down the hall, and passing me with her eyebrows wagging. "hear that, no birthday suiters here" she said taking her seat I rolled my eyes at her and went to pull bellas chair out for her as she came walking in rubbing her neck nervously. She looked up to me with a smile and took the seat as I pushed it in for her.

"thanks" she mumbled.

"my pleasure" I said taking my seat. We all sat there in silence for a moment, I was contemplating wether or not to say grace just to be polite in fornt of bella.

"dig in" faye said grabbing a container and scooping heaps of food onto her plate. I smiled guess that solves the problem. I also grabbed the food and dished up bella followed suit and I found my eyes found it hard to leave her beautiful face.

* * *

**Please review, im off tomorrow so my last update till a whole week!!! **** sad I know, I actually like writing this story! I hope when I get back ill be full of lots of other ideas!!!**

**Thnks for reading**

**ANOTHER: JAYDE-LUTZ_PRODUCTION**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I am back!!! Ohhhh yeah…misss me??? Let me know in the REVIEWS!!! **** okay jokes, but please review!**

**I had an awesome week of fun!! And I am full of ideas at the moment….so….im sorry if you get lost half way through because my thoughts are hay-wire!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARE 'NOT' MINE. (maybe? :D ) **

* * *

**FPOV**

Dinner was very enjoyable and with the company of bella very amusing aswell. I found myself almost chocking on food at her blushing, dry humor, and lack of 'now how' **( AN: guess where I got that from?) **and I could tell that uncle enjoyed himself aswell because he couldn't stop laughing at her weak attempts at jokes, and I joke all the time he doesn't laugh, he stared at her througout the whole dinner but not in that weird stalkery way but in adoration and bella seemed to noticed but dismissed it as she stole glances his way aswell.

Should I tell her that I was actually top of the class for English, and that I have no need at all for her help?. Nah. When I first saw her I knew what I needed to do, and I didn't even get to apply to my actions before I walked across the classroom and asked for her help. I am here for a reason and I am willing to get two of the most amazing, caring, loving, friendly people in my life what they deserve. So its my secret and im going to work on it no matter what.

Bella and Edward were arguing about her rundown truck, and I sat there smiling hugely and looking from face to face fascinated by the amount of emotions running through them. It started out as a joke uncle dropping funny comments on her 'heavy- chevy' and now I could tell that it was turning into a full out argument that I had no intention to stop, of all things to do I should be recording this and posting it on youtube!

"it runs rather well, thank you very much" bella answered a snobby comment from uncle, folding her arms across her chest. I threw another piece of food into my mouth leaning back in my chair and watching their staring contest, I haven't made any noise yet and im sure I wont be able to hold it in for to long I could just feel the giggles going to erupt.

"let me guess takes four times to start?" he replied raising his eyebrows.

She frowned. "and what is that to you huh? You don't have time to waste with your car?" she shot back

"no, I spend a huge amount with my baby just not fixing her more like maintaining her interior" he shot back proudly.

"you know how pathetic you sound talking about your car like that?" she asked lost for words, and that done it I burst out laughing almost falling out of my chair in the process. They snapped their heads in my direction their expressions similar, full of shock, they forgot I was here! Another wave of giggles hit me and my sides were starting to hurt. They broke and started giggling with me.

"you know how pathetic you two sound!" I got out through giggles. They shook their heads breaking their round of giggles and just sat there looking pointlessly in any direction but eachothers, they looked so childish. I burst out laughing again and stood from my seat.

"god" I sighed finally taking a breath and turning for the toilet, glad I haven't wet my pants yet.

I made my way to the bathroom quickly and did my business comfortly, I washed my hands and made my way back to the kitchen. And there standing in the middle of the kitchen was Edward and bella having another stare down contest, Edward leaned against the island folding his arms and glaring, bella stood with her weight on one foot and her arms folded glaring aswell.

"im a visitor I have to help cleaning up" bella said sternly.

"no, visitors are visiting and relaxing, the hosts clean and cook for them" Edward shot back. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the stacked plates on the counter, I pulled open the dishdraw and threw the dirty dishes in and then turned around to face the two arguers.

"well there we have it problem solved" I said pushing through the middle of them making my way to the table with the cloth and throwing the rubbish to the bin and wiping the table.

"problem solved" Edward said smiling hugely at me then back at bella. She scrunched her face at him and they both burst out laughing.

"I really got to get going now, thanks so much for the dinner" bella interupted their laughter turning around to gather her things stacked neatly on the sofa. Edwards face fell but he composed himself when she turned around, and smiled gently at her she returned the smile and made her way to the door. She opened it and stepped out.

"thanks faye I enjoyed it, we got to do it again sometime" she said smiling hugely at me.

"yeah, another dinner party to" I suggested. "ill let you know when the refrigerator is stocked back up with coke" I added, she laughed lightly and turned to make her way to her run down truck.

"thanks for staying bella, goodnight" Edward added pushing past me onto the strairway to see bella. She threw her stuff into her truck and turned to give Edward a shy nod and smile, she threw me a wave and jumped into her truck and drove off. I turned to run inside to get ready to stay at aunt alices tonight but Edward pulled me to him in a forcefull gesture and the air in my lungs flew out in a huff.

"where you going?" he asked spinning me around in the air and placing me back down turning me to look at him.

"getting ready to go to aunt alices" I said confused he knew Tuesdays are aunt alices days.

He raised one eyebrow. "no you don't" he said sternly. "you bring bella to my house-" he started menacingly stepping forward as I stepped back.

"our house" I corrected him looking hesitantly at his half outstretched hands

"our house, and you expect me to stay here all alone tonight?" he asked taking another step forward as I took another step back.

"you know how wrong that sounds?" I asked giggling slightly.

"yeah" he giggled dropping his hands and standing straight. "would you stay with me tonight?" he asked. I tapped my finger to my chin thoughtfully.

"I guess" I started. "with some exceptions" I said he nodded curious. "no early wake up calls please" I said slouching dramatically as if im really tired. He laughed.

"I guess, but I wouldn't want to get revenge for that one I enjoyed it" he said wrapping me in a hug.

"really? So you're admitting you like her?" I asked curious squishing him with all my might

"yes, yes I like her I really like her" he said dropping me and holding my shoulders out at arms length.

"that's all I needed to hear" I said nodding approvingly, reminding myself of aunt alice so badly. He smiled widely looking approvingly at me searching for something I couldn't point out. "goodnight?" I asked, he nodded smiling and kissed me on the forhead.

"goodnight, I love you" he said smiling no hesitation in his words I smiled widely

"I love you to, so much" I said kissing him on the cheek and turning to make my way to my room for a hopefully peaceful sleep

* * *

**Okay so cornet or what? Haha. I though I should put some corney into this story.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Two weeks later……_

**FPOV**

School has been sweet and josh, has been awesome were so close now its not funny! Bella has come over twice since the past two weeks and hasn't seen uncle as he is hard working at the hospital, something like, 'it's the time of the season' he told me. So I have a horny English teacher who seems to be angry for no reason and I have an exhausted uncle who also has moodswings out of the blue, for no reason. So I have to do something about it.

Its friday morning and I just threw on my casual faded skinnies, button down checkered elbow length top and one of my very expensive white coats aunt alice bought me.

"c'mon faye lets go" uncle yelled from the kitchen where he proberbly is sipping his coffee to keep him awake. I came running out and stopped just in front of him with a huge smile on my face. "how can someone be so happy early in the morning?" he asked in a monotone, I frowned.

"you know if you keep that up your patients are going to go runny to seattle for treatment, even though your goodlooking don't let that get to your head" I said seriously tapping my forhead. He smiled slightly, he actually smiled, and shook his head, I turned and made my way out to the car. We jumped in and he sped off in the direction of the school, I thought this was my chance to set up my plan.

"uncle?" he turned his head slightly in my direction and nodded. "I was wondering……if…..maybe…..if…..aahhhmm" I was stuttering as I closed my eyes.

"spit it out" he said with a small chuckle, I smiled at his kind of happiness.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight in port angeles" I explained real fast.

"whos us?" he asked his brow creasing as he stared out of the front windshield. Ohh shit, I never told him about josh!

"um…me and my friend and someone else" I mumbled. "kind of like a double date thing" I said looking down into my lap.

"a boy?" he asked with real seriousness in his voice, I nodded to answear his question. "who is it?" he asked still serious, I looked up at him to see him still staring intently out of the windshield.

"Joshua, Joshua bicks" I answered as we pulled into the school parking lot, he drove up to were he usually dropped me off but this time he turned the car off, oh no not a good sign.

"how long have you been with this…friend?" he asked turning his whole body in his seat to face me with his eyebrows raised, I couldn't concentrate very well looking into his serious emerald eyes.

"three weeks" I answered honestly, his brows creased and he clucked his tounge for effect.

"I guess so, what time?" he asked, I raised my eyebrows shocked that he actually agreed to go on with my plan.

"um well leave home at seven?" I kind of asked.

"great" he answered as he leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. "ill pick you up after school?" he asked I nodded as I fumbled with my seat belt and successfully hopped out of the car. I stood on the ground with the door still in my right hand and leaned my head into the car.

"uncle? Thanks for wanting to come" I mumbled. "to dinner" I added and he smiled a huge smile. I smiled back unable to helpmyself.

"no problem, and who is the other person?" he asked casually, giving me his crocked smiled. I gave him it back and winked.

"youll have to wait and see" I answered as I step out of the car and shut the door, he sped away as I made my way to the shelter . I pulled out my cell-phone and rung my realiable aunt.

"faye? I have been meaning to ring you to orginise our shooping trip this weekend but ive been so busy and god damn tired to remember im just glad you rung otherwise I would have forgotten" she got out in a whole breath not even waiting for my response to her greeting.

"aunty?" I interupted.

"ohh yes?" she asked distracted from her speech

"I was ringing to ask if you could ring the restaurant in port angeles and you know remind them of my resovations?" I asked

"oh of course, did you finally get him to say yes? Because I was wondering when you are actually going to use the resovations I bet the restaurant isn't quite fond of a miss. Masen anymore" she babbled on

"yes I guess not, thanks and ill ring later?" I asked

"yeah sure we need to pick the right dress out" she answered

"who said im wearing a dress?!" I half yelled.

"I did" and with that she hung up.

"arrggghh" I screamed silently, then I composed myself as I saw Joshua making his way over.

My first four periods flew past and lunch did aswell, where I asked if josh would want to come to dinner, he accepted the gentlyman he is and offered to drive me there, I told him that I best be riding with my uncle just to put him in a good mood before he meets you, so Joshua was going to drive himself there, I haven't seen his car yet so itll be a surprise and I told him to wear something classy and nice, he smiled brightly and said 'I have the perfect suit' I smiled widely at his eagerness. He walked me to me class holding my hand tightly and when I entered English I was almost the last student to arrive I took my seat silently and worked through the period quickly.

The bell rung signaling the end of class and everyone scattered from the room, and I found myself alone with bella again for the second time, I smiled at the memory and walked up to her desk.

"miss. Swan?" I said queitly as not to startle her from were her hands where holding her face. She looked up at me with a polite smile. "I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight?" I asked she grimanced slightly and made a sad face.

"im quite busy tonight faye, ive got a lot to do this weekend" she said motioning to the stacks of papers on her desk.

"please?" I asked in my most pleading voice. "ive already made reservations for four and your counted as the forth" I added, he eyes went wide

"reservations?" she asked shocked.

"yes, at a little restaurant in port angeles." I explained, she shook her head forcefully. "ohh c'mon please?" I pleaded again she shook her head sadly again. "please?" I asked whislt putting my hands together in a begging manner and smiling hugely with my puppy dog eyes. "please?" she shook her head sadly but not in disapproval in slight happiness.

"okay, okay" she said motioning her hands for me to stop. " I will come but I have no idea where to go" she answered

"its okay you can catch a ride with us, come by our house at six thirty?" I asked she nodded giving up. "great, ill see you then" I said as I fled from her room.

P.E flew past as I sat silently on the bleechers, all the students eventually found out that they not pick me unless they want their own team member hitting them with a racket, we were attempting badmigton at the moment so I sat there quite happily doing my homework. Uncle was there as soon as the bell rang and we were home in our own rooms getting ready for tonight. Aunt alice spent a whole hour and a half on the phone with me directing me on what to wear. _she _decided on me wearing one of the recent outing dresses she bought for me, a nice black strapless above the knee dress with stylish pockets on either side, I liked it it was nice, she also directed I wear the one of the many coats she bought me, there all in style and very dare she took the whole 'moving to a very cold place' to another level with a whole new wardrobe stacked full of stylish clothing which are too thin to be warm I say. Aunt forgot to tell me which shoes would match so I decided on my own style and chose my addidas black and white high tops, she would throw a huge fit if she found out but I don't plan on her finding out. **(A/N : pictures of the dress coat and shoes on my profile if yous wanted to know, im not very good with the whole explaining thing! :D )**

So I jumped in the shower and shaved, I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo, apple flavor, and then I jumped out at 5:30, I mentally high fived myself for such good timing then I tumbled into my room to blow dry my hair, I was still wrapped up in my towel and my hair was nice and dry dangling nicely down my back – aunt said I have to leave it down all al-natural tonight – so it hung down my back and quite straight just after being blowdried if you ask me. I had a feeling uncle wasn't making an effort so I decided to check on him.

"uncle?" I yelled as I heard the bathroom door shut and him make his way down the hall to his room.

"yeah?" he yelled back, his voice muffled by the walls of his room.

"have chosen your clothes yet?" I asked curious.

" yeah khakis and a button down" he yelled back

"hell no!" I almost screamed.

"what?"

"your not wearing that you are to wear a nice suit you moron" I yelled back.

"why? Its port angeles"

"why? Because I said so, and if you don't want me to come in there a pick it for you you better hurry up and listen" I said thretingly back

"okay" he gave in with a loud huff

I threw on my dress and my coat followed by my shoes, I then added only a little mascara and eyeliner to 'exsentuate my eyes' like aunt has said before, I put a little lip gloss on and stared at myself in the mirror. I gotta say I look pretty okay, not classy but not casual, great. The door bell rang making me jump slightly. Holy macromony has it been that long, I looked at my alarm clock on my side table, it read 6:27, well bella does know time. I walked out of my room to peek in on uncle, he wore nice dress pants and a stripy pink, white and blue long sleeve shirt with a pink tie and he was shrugging on a jacket the same color as his pants, he saw me standing in the door way, and he smiled slightly and shrugged as if asking for approval, I nodded smiling brightly, he leaned his head to the side slightly as if he was trying to get a look at me but I had my whole body behind the door frame and just my head poking out, I shook my head no and wrapped my coat around me as I sprinted past to get the door.

I swung the door open and there bella was standing under the dim light of the porch lamp, she wore nicely cut lopsided black skirt that was half over one knee and half just below the other , and a beautiful blue blouse that hung loosely down her chest and was the most beautiful color agaist her pale skin, she a black wrap around high heels and a black jacket exactly like mine but in black. **(A/N : the blouse is on my page as I cant expain it properly)**

"same jacket" I broke the silence. "you look lovely" I added as I moved so she could come in, she walked in slightly wobbly and then turned to look at me.

"you look beautiful faye, I love the dress" she said with a small smile.

"thanks, my aunt picked it out" I said looking down at my dress and picking at the material. "she picked all my clothing" I added and she laughed lightly.

"I guess she didn't pick the shoes?" she asked with a huge smile.

"hell no she will be having a fit right now if she new that I was wearing them with this" I said in a laugh, and she joined me In my laughter.

Uncle came stumbling out of his room cursing lowly as he tripped on the edge of the carpet.

"nice entrance" I said in a low chuckle and bella joined in with me. He wipped his head up from were he was buttoning his jacket and saw bella standing in the hallway, his eyes went wide and he did a quick sweep of her body before landing his eyes with hers.

"bella, nice to see you again" he said bringing his hand up for a shake.

"you too Edward" she replied as they stared at eachother.

"you look beautiful" he added, she blushed furiously staring intently at the ground.

I coughed for attention then I grabbed a piece of my hair and tangled it with my fingers as I bit down on my lower lip, trying for sexy. He smiled hugely at me. "and you too monkey" he said as he walked over to the small table by the door which held his keys. "ready?" he asked looking only at bella, she blushed again staring into his eyes.

"yip" I said as I barged out the door and to his car, I jumped into the back seat and watched as bella almost stumbled her way to the car, I saw that uncle was behind her and I saw that he was checking her out, wow way to go speedy, his eyebrows furrowed slightly and he concentrated on her behind as her skirt was quite tight. He snapped out of it as he jumped in front of her to open the door, she mumbled a thanks and jumped in. and we sped off toward port angeles.

* * *

**I don't know if that was acceptable but I had to write something right??**

**FOR YOUS!!! **** MY COUPLE OF READERS!!! :D :P**

**PLZ REVIEW AS I LOVE READING THEM BECAUSE YOUS ARE SO AWSOME, AND IF I GET YOUR REVIEW I PROMISE TO MAKE A SHOUT OUT TO YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER I PUT UP!!! BECAUSE I LOVE THAT YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY I LOVE!! :P HEHE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FPOV**

We exchanged little conversations throughout the car ride, uncle found out what flowers bella liked and I enjoyed their bickering as bella was trying to force uncle to promise not to get her flowers, he just ignored her and changed the subject lightly she dropped it and they bickered on about other things they both are so stubborn it is most definetaly funny, its like if you want to paint a master piece and you put white and white together nothing happens! Put two stubborn people together and youll never hear the end of it-nothing happends because they both are to stubborn to back down. I was snickering silently in the back of his hatchback, trying to hold in my laughter.

"you knew this was going to happen why you sat in the back right?" uncle asked I looked up to see him looking at me through the rearview mirror humor written all over his face, I burst out laughing and bella followed not long after as we laughed about uncle.

"so whos this josh boy?" Edward broke our laughing fit and asked me seriously.

"hes my life, I would literally die for him" I sarcastically answered he shook his head baffled smiling slightly as I leaned over the seat to give him directions. We were almost there.

"you know whats cool in a kind of weird way?" I asked them both smiling brightly. They shook their heads no."the restaurant" I continued looking at them intently they nodded their head for me to continue. "is named 'le bella' " I said casually, I saw bella sigh and roll her eyes dramatically.

"wow that's really cool" uncle said enthusiastically as we pulled into the parking lot, it was fairly full and he glidded effortlessly into a parking space three rows from the restaurant under a tree. "you know bella your name in itallian means beautiful" he said turning off the ignition and turning to look at her flushed face.

I scoffed. "like she hasn't heard that one" I said sarcastically, he shot me a glare and I 'o'ed with my mouth and nodded, speedy was trying to flirt. So I decided to jump out and leave the love filled stubbs to hit it off. I was glancing around nosily at the scenery hugging my coat to my chest when I saw josh leaning casually against a silver car, I squinted my eyes to make sure it was him and when I was certain I took off running in his direction.

He must have heard my running approach because he lifted his head to see me running full speed in his direction, smiling he opened his arms at the right moment and I went flying into them hugging him forcefully.

"im glad you came" I said my voice muffled by his shoulder, he let me go and dropped his hands to hold my hands, I smiled brightly. "you look……cute" I said as my eyes raked over his flawless form, he wore his hair nicely combed-like always- in its sweepy form, a nice white long sleeve top that is usually worn with a nice jacket but I saw no jacket anywhere, and he wore dark navy khakis that hung only slightly not to be too tight and then his award winning air force ones, I smiled at his shoe choice and lifted up my leg to show him my shoes, he laughed lightly.

"you know I would never stand you up" he said smiling down at me, I dropped my eyes down to his belt – his shirt tucked neatly into his pants -and raised my eyebrows as I saw a big belt buckle with a nicely carved signature on it, he chuckled lightly. "my brother dared me to" he said chuckling still

"I like it" I said honestly looking up to his bright blue eyes I could still see in the poorly lit parking lot.

"you look beautiful" he said releasing my left hand and pushing my right hand back lightly so he could get a closer look he then twisted me around in a circle then bought me back to his chest to hug me from behind, I chuckled lightly.

"you must be Joshua?" I heard uncle say from in front of us, Joshua instantly dropped his hold of me and threw his hand out in front of him.

"yes, and you must be Dr. Masen" he said while uncle took his hand and shook it firmly.

"call me Edward" he replied with a polite smile I relaxed slightly and picked up joshuas hand in mine again. "this your car?" uncle asked him and I turned to get a better look at the car, it was a silver…..ALTEZZA, holy hekka I would notice this car anywhere. Okay yes I had a moment in my life when I was obsessed with altezza's but actually seing one after so long is just so cool.

"yeah, my dad thought it'll be an appropriate first time car" he replied looking over his car.

"I love it" I almost screamed, he turned to smile at me. "you never told me you had an altezza"I whispered frantically at him. He chuckled lightly.

"well you never asked" he whispered back at me, I smacked his arm playfully and we stood there admiring the dark tinted glossy silver car. "ohh goodevening miss. Swan" Joshua broke the silence as he leaned over to shake bellas hand.

"bella" she corrected him. "and its nice to see you to Joshua" she said with a polite smile.

"okay then, c'mon now, dinners getting cold" I said pulling on joshuas arm toward the restaurant he applied and stumbled forward slightly to catch up with me. I heard laughter from behind me and saw that uncle whispered something to bella and she burst out laughing. I glared at him as I lead the way to the entrance, he shrugged then tapped Joshua on the shoulder.

"hey how do you stand being with her all day, I mean I have all morning and night and she drives me crazy" uncle said as he burst out laughing, Joshua joined in but patted me on the shoulder to show he didn't mean it, I rolled my eyes at uncle.

"aunty alice has me several times a week so I don't know what you talking about" I responded with a dramtic whip of my head into the air, uncle rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. I lead us up the stairs and into the lobby of 'le bella' it was quite except for the annoying music playing in the background, and I led us up to the ladie standing behind the podium, she looked up from her papers and smiled politely.

"how may I help you ma'am" she said politely, I really didn't like these pretend to be nice stuck up people, and I sure did not miss the checking out look she shot uncle as him and bella stood about a foot apart standing awkwardly, not like how close josh was to me almost all flushed by my side his hand firmly in mine.

"reservations for miss. Masen, for four" I replied, she nodded as she looked through her booklet.

"yes follow me please" she said as she stepped down from the podium and lead us through the double doors and into a very crowded and noisy eating arrangement, but I wasn't surprised when she led us right passed the caos and through a little hallway to were a few booths were and seated us in one where we could barely hear any noise, I smiled politely at her and sat. bella expression was priceless as she took in the surroundings like she was blessed to be here in the 'rich' part of the restaurant.

"courtesy of alice" I said nochalenty as I smiled widely at bella. We ate dinner and laughed a lot, we also had desert and I devoured the mouse and joshuas as well, 'forgot to tell yous ima mouse freak' I joked as they laughed along with me, bella and Edward were in a quite conversation as were josh and i.

"may we be excused?" I asked as I pushed josh slightly motioning for him to stand up.

"were are yous going?" uncle asked back coking his head to the side.

"why do you care?" I answered back cokily, he raised his eyebrow in the manner as though he was saying 'I dare you to ask that again' I rolled my eyes as I stood by Joshua at the edge of the table. "over there" I pointed in the direction of my destination, he smiled brightly foreseeing what I was going to do he motioned his hands for us to go, I mean he could see us perfectly from there.

**BPOV**

Dinner was very enjoyable, and talking with Edward was a dream come true. Fate just excused josh and herself and Edward was wearing a huge smile on his beautiful face that it had me almost mirrowing it as we watched as fate made her way toward a waiter joshs hand firmly in hers. There so cute, I was surprised to see Edward not making much of a deal out of them, but it only made me love him even more that he respects his nieces actions.

"what is she doing?" I found myself asking, he turned to look at me with pridefull eyes.

"youll………hear" he eventually answered turning back to where faye was now moving to the grand piano centered in the huge room. My eyes widened at the realization of what she was going to do, she can play piano?

"she can play?" I asked quietly

"has been able to since she was little" he answered not looking away from hi neice, I smiled at the new found knowledge about this amazing child. "runs in the family I guess" he added with a wink in my direction. I gasped quietly, not him too! I begged hes to perfect in so many ways please not piano aswel, thatl be over the edge perfect.

"you play to?" I asked in a quite whisper, he turned to look at me cokily and nodded his head wagging his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes at him. And I was not granted an answer as fates fingers began to glide across the piano with great movements, all memorized I guess as she was looking cheekily at Joshua as he looked down agap at her hands gliding, making music so beautiful to the ears. She was playing a tune so beautiful that it had all the customers in the part of the restaurant staring with awe at the girl playing. She dropped one hand though still playing beautifully with her other and turned around to wave her hand in a gesture for us to come, Edward shook his head no and she rolled her eyes and returned to the music she was playing.

"sing!" Edward boomed from my side and fate wipped her head around to glare at him, 'sing' was ecoed from people in their booths and fate stubbornly squared her shoulders and said 'no' I laughed at her disobedience towards Edward and he turned to face me with a huge smile, I returned his smile and then I was lost in the depths of his emerald eyes staring lovingly back at me, I saw it in his eyes that it wasn't just me that was needing him, his eyes said he needed me too, and we sat there lavishing in that want through eachothers eyes, I felt his hand brush across mine and then his fingers were intwined with mine, I looked down at our intwined hands then back up at him with a huge smile, he smiled back and leaned forward to me slightly I mimicked his movements, and then applause was cast around us and Edward pulled his hand out to applaud fates performance, I put my hands together for her as well and I smiled at her as she ducked her way back to the table trying hard to dodge the pity the other customers were throwing her way. She reached our table breathless.

"im ready to go" she spat out quickly. And we stood making our way back out to the lobby where we would pay. When we reached the lobby there were at least four female waitreses their standing around. My self-conciousness was hit again with jealousy of these pretty, feminem, blonde woman.

**FPOV**

...again. I hate the attention it hurts, okay not literally but I don't like it.

These four blondes were snickering around at the podium shooting glances Edwards way and then snickering like stupid school girls. I walked up to the podium.

"can I have the cheque please?" I spat getting their attention back from my uncle, when they only merely noticed my attention I got louder. "table three room two" I almost yelled, the host blondie turned her attention to me with a polite smile and handed me a leather pouch, I opened it and looked to see the amount the pouch was snached from my hands.

Uncle held the cheque above his head. "got it" he said as he slipped a couple of notes in there, I heard a faint gush as one of the girls melted for him. "keep the change" he said to the host with his famous croocked grin, the host was frozen as she grabbed back the pouch, I rolled my eyes as uncle made his way to the doors bella following a foot behind, I heard the girls snikker again and wondered how they would think that my uncle would ever be with one of them.

I ran to uncle and turned him around and stopped bella at the same time, they were looking at me questiongly. We were facing the now quite girls – as they watch what I was doing. "c'mon uncle, c'mon aunty lets get out of here" I said loud enough for the girl to hear, I reached for one of each of their hands and put them together they slid together obediently and I smiled brightly as they looked at eachother with identically grins of mischiouvness, I heard faintly a girl gasping and other whispering too loudly.

"..can't be" one said.

"look at her" another one added, I turned to them and smiled widely as I grabbed joshuas hand in mine and led the way out again. When we were out in the cool dark night we all burst out laughing.

"did you see their faces?" I gasped through laughter.

"yes a total winner faye" josh agreed through his laughter, I looked over to see Edward and bella doubled over in laughter aswell their hands still intertwined. I smiled at them and guided josh over to his car.

"can I catch a ride?" I asked him before uncle appeared into sight.

"sure" Joshua replied as he leaned over to open the passenger door, I placed my hand over his as uncle came to stand in front of me with bella still holding hands.

"Im gonna catch a ride with josh" I said quietly, he shook his head, no. "im going to aunt alices tonight, were shooping this weekend" I added, he huffed in anger then pinched the bridge of his nose while he closed his eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, he bought his free arm that was pinching his nose to hug me tightly. "ill see you Sunday" I continued, I leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "s' okay josh is a very good driver" I reassured him. "right josh?" I called over my shoulder.

"I promise I will get her there safely" josh assured him aswell very serious, I smiled as I felt him relax under my hug, I let go and smiled brightly up at him.

"ill see you Sunday" I repeated as I step aside so josh can open the door. "g' nite bella" I said to her with a wink. She blushed and looked at their intertwined hands.

"ill see you on Monday" she replied.

"Sunday" I corrected in a chipper voice while I threw myself into the car laughing. I turned to see that uncle was whispering something to josh and josh wore a confused expression uncle winked and joshs smiled widely and replied in a whisper, uncle smacked him playfully on the shoulder and stalked off to his car. I was so happy their relationship was going somewhere that my smile was huge, he jumped into the drivers side and turned to look at me his brows furrowed.

"what?" he asked as he dug through his pockets for his keys.

"what did he say to you?" I asked my smile toning down a bit.

"thank you" he answered truthfully as he shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car which rumbled around us loudly.

"thank you?" I asked he winked to me and threw his head a little in the direction of uncles car, I clicked then smiled hugely. "hey what size exhaust do you have?" I asked as I was interested because it made a loud noise that I liked. He turned his head to look at me and then he gave me his lopsided smile throwing the car into gear and taking off down the road. I navigated him to my aunts house and we were there in no time. He shut the car off and grabbed my hand in his then bought it to his lips to kiss, I smiled tiredly.

"I really enjoyed tonight, you never told me you could play piano" he accused, I gave him my croocked smile.

"you never asked"I snswered back cokily, he smiled lopsidedly, I leaned forward toward him and he took a quick look out of his window to my aunts house, he pressed his lips to mine. I was eager for a chaste kiss at least but he pulled back after our lips just merely touched.

"shes standing at the doorway" he explained, I rolled my eyes in her general direction. And then I smiled back at him. "wha are you doing tomorrow?" he asked as I unbuckled my seatbealt.

"shooping with my obsessed aunt" I replied annoyed.

He laughed quietly. "do you think your obsessed aunt would mind me joining?" he asked I shook my head forcefully.

"no don't come" I said quickly.

"you don't want me to come?" he asked a little hurt

"if you know whats good for you, you will stay away from her in her missions at the mall" I explained as I gave his hand a quieze. "ill see you Monday?" I kind of asked.

"ill ring you soon" he promised I raised my eyebrows at him, he chuckled again. "I mean tomorrow maybe" he explained.

"k" I replied as I opened the door and jumped out. "good night" I said to him.

"good night faye, sweet dreams" he replied, I shut the door and turned to walk the short path to the front door, aunt was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"you kissed him?" she said in a serious tone, I pushed past her into the lit up house then I turned and made smooch kissy noises whilst puckering my lips at her. She rolled her eyes then raked over my body to see what I was wearing.

"YoU WoRe ThOsE SHOES!" she yelled very loudly. Ohh no here we go.

**EPOV**

Holding bellas hand as I sped back to my house was a treat. Now I was just planning on a nice gentalmanly way to invite her in. _slow down now edward _I tried to reason with myself. _You've waited so long to tell her how you feel, _the little voice inside my head reasoned back.

I looked back over to bella as she lay her head on the seat and looked intently out of the window. Shes so beautiful, I have to thank fate for this night she sure does now how to work. That's my neice, and I really like that boy, hes nice, _but I wouldn't get too sure about him yet, that was only one night you spent with him_, okay what was with that little voice in my head? Was it right or wrong? I don't now, because right now bella is all that mattered at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a shout-out to 'Flora73'-you're my number 1 reviewer, yeah you ;) hehe. And to my KIWI m8, Kree-on-toast- AOTEAROA hard!! :D. and to my helpful friend, -team-edward-lion-lamb- thnkz for correcting me!!! :D. to a random I guess??!! :D- ****~AcTsLiKeAlIcE~ , I appreciate your words of wisdom?? Hehe thnkz :D. to savannah- for being there from the bigining, :D hehe yeah.**

**You all are the ones that keep me pumped and writing, if it wasn't for yous I wasn't going to continue the story!! :D so thankz so much, I enjoy writing this and knowing its for a reason other than my fat imagination is cool. :D fat smilez and hugz 4 uz all!! **

**Okay that's proberbly the most corneyest thing I have ever wrote of my own words!!! :S. shamefull! :K. LOL. I better start writing before I forget what the hell im doing here.**

**Ohh and sorry, I wanted to write some kind of lemons maybe? But apparently my mother found fanfiction! And I don't think she will appreciate her 15 yearold daughter writing intense sex scenes!! :D. ill try and keep it low key. But I can make an exception if anyone wants, I know how to block people!!! Hehe, you nosy mother-lova….hehehe ;) REVIEW!**

**_______________**

**BPOV**

_Just breathe, just breathe and relax. _My stupid calming words weren't working at all. _He just invited you in for a drink!, _oh how I pray for more.

"faye makes sure to keep the refrigerator stacked for your visits" edward smirked whilst handing me a half a glass of champagne. I smiled hugely at him, mentally forcing myself to act normal as all my hormones where going hay-wire. "she enjoyes your company a lot" he added sitting on the bar stool next to me.

"I enjoy spending time with her" I barely got out in a quite monotone. I took a sip of champagne as we sat there quietly.

"bella?" edward broke the silence, his voice shook slightly and I turned to be caught in a green sea of emotions. I faintly remembered him addressing me so I nodded for him to continue.

"I..i was thinking…I was hoping…" he was stuttering and I had to smirk at his awkwardness. I would never think of edward as a stutterer he always new what to say at the right moment. He caught my smirk and smiled shyly, I laughed lightly and he joined me. "bella?" he continued, I calmed my laughing to hear him. "I need you" he wimpered staring intently into my eyes I flourished in the want and love through his eyes. I didn't notice my moving forward but I was suddenly on my feet in front of edward, he stood from his stool too and bought his right hand to my waist bringing me closer to him pushing my lower back so my chest was flushed against him.

We stared at eachother, my hands on either side of his broad chest and his hand caressing the back of my neck as well as holding me close to him from my lower back. I could see the love, the lust swimming through his searching eyes, and I new he could see the same things dancing through my brown ones. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine staring down at my lips, I could smell his sweet breath caress my face as he breathed heavily over me.

"bella" he whispered right before his lips crashed to mine forcefully, it would have been painfull in any other sense but the force of his soft demanding lips on mine only turned me on more. I kissed back as forcefull as I dared myself to be. He seemed to be getting impatient as his tongue licked my bottom lip, tasting. I groaned into his mouth and opened for him to enter. He slid his tongue into my mouth and our tongues explored and fought in eachothers mouths.

"then take me" I whispered breathlessly when I got a chance to talk. He smirked brightly and then crashed our lips back together. I bought my hands up into his hair and tugged impatiently on the ends which made him whimper beneath me. He slid his hands under my shirt to feel up my bare sides as he was stumbling backwards, taking us to his room. His back smacked forcefully into the wall, but he seemed not to notice as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up.

**FPOV**

"wake up, wake up, wake up" a chirpy voice demanded from above me, shaking my shoulders impatiently.

"aunt? What time is it?" I asked in a deep sleep voice.

"it is now six thirty on the dot" she said happily, pulling on my shoulders to sit me up.

"you've got to be kidding me" I mumbled as I rubbed my hands on my face.

"_good morning, good morning" _she started to sing in a chipper voice. I groaned then fell back on the bed covering my face with my hands. "_its 'time' to wake 'up'" _she continued raising her voice at the right moments causing a headache to occur behind my eyebrow. _"I see the sun, LETS have some FUN" _she furthermore continued, swinging her arms in a rocking motion.

"I don't see the sun" I shouted through my hands.

"true" she agreed stopping her silly song. "but your awake now so lets get ready" she finished in a chipper voice, I made an angry moan from the back of my throat and sat up to see her smiling hugely at my bedroom door (yes, I have my own room at her house!).

"you have time to wash up, breakfast will be served at seven" she added with a wicked smile as she danced out of my room. _I should not have worn those shoes last night, no matter how much I liked how they matched, it wasn't worth what I was going to endure _ I mentally said to myself.

I reluctantly got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

----

"theres my happy sailor" aunt alice sang as I decended from the stairs and into the dining area. I groaned loudly and slumped into one of the chairs at the opposite end as jasper, he was smirking very amused at our little banter.

"how do you stand that?" I asked him jabbing my thumb in her direction, he shrugged smirking crockedly. "wait! Don't answer that" I shuddered. "ugh" I scoffed under my breath and he burst out laughing, I joined in with him though feeling wrong doing it. My head hurt and I felt quiezy.

He must have noticed my change of mood as I gripped my head and my stomach simultaneously. "you kay?" he asked concerned, I just shrugged, my face still covering my face. Aunt made her way into the dinning room with two plates overflown with food, my stomache did a flip that made my throat gag slightly. I stood from my chair and turned to make my way out of the room.

"you not hungry?" she asked, I shook my head but remembering she cant see me.

"I don't feel w-" is all I got out when I felt the fluid rise in my mouth I sprinted up the stairs for the toilet, making it just in time.

---

I felt much better after I pweked up my dinner, but I didn't eat anything else and I assured aunt that I was okay to go shopping as I felt fine at the moment. So we left for the mall.

When we arrived I was happy to see uncle em and unty rose satnding against roses BMW. I ran up to Emmett jumping into his arms for a hug, he squished the living lights out of me.

"whatchout she threw-up all over the bathroom floor" aunt alice yelled in our direction as she was making her way to the entrance. Emmett dropped me instantly pulling back from me and scrunching his face disgust.

"whatever aunty" I yelled in her general direction, then I turned back to Emmett with a huge smirk. "all over the toilet seat more like it" I said wagging my eyebrows, he burst out laughing and raised his hand for a high-five. I complied then turned to run to the mall.

"spaceys?" I whispered frantically at Emmett when we stood outside of one of the many stores aunt alice had stopped at, I was glad that rosalie had come as she and alice love shopping together.

"hell yeah" he whispered back , looking back into the store to make sure they weren't watching, and then we took off down the long line of stores and up the escilators to the theaters where all the spacies where.

"whats your uncle up to?" he asked as we slowed pace and walked slowly taking our time through the huge theatre.

I just shrugged non-cantly. "sexing my English teacher" I said raising an eyebrow as if it wasn't a big deal. Emmett stopped in his tracks and stared at me wide eyed.

"really?" he asked eager, I nodded smirking. "oh yeah!" he boomed causing a few heads to turn. "no way finally, how do you know?" he asked walking againg but more hiper.

"tried to ring him twice, no answer, then tried to ring her twice, no answer" he smiled brightly, mumbling things to himself about him being a man and the right ass. He reached into his pocket then revealed his phone. "what are you doing? Are you going to tell the radio or something?" I asked chuckling, he shook his head offended.

"no im going to congradulate him!" he replied.

"itll proberbly go to-" I started

"im gonna leave a message" he cut me off, and then we stood there quietly as he held the phone to his ear, I could hear the loud rings as we were in a quite part of the theater and I was quite close.

"_what Emmett!" _I heard uncles angry voice from the other side, emmetts eyes widened shocked that he answered the phone. I burst out laughing trying to muffle it through my jumper. _"Emmett?" _uncle sounded to be getting real angry now, Emmett moved the phone from his ear then held it out staring at it then back at me then back it again. I just laughed harder. _"Emmett this better be an emergency cause if its not I swear to god im gonna beat the-" _emmett put the phone back to his ear.

"faye wanted to talk to you" he said rapidly into the phone then held it out to me, okay more like pushed it at me. I grabbed it then put it to my ear.

"hello?" I asked into it lost. I glared at Emmett and he mouthed 'sorry' with puppy-dog eyes.

"hi faye, whats up?" I heard him ask more relaxed then how he sounded before. I was raking my brain for something to say. And just the thought of my English teacher laying next to him right now naked, was very disturbing.

"how are you?" I asked into it, Emmett threw his arms out around him I mouthed a 'what?' at him frowning hard.

"good?" uncle replied a little confused. "faye?...." he started, Emmett bent his mouth down to the phones receiver.

"faye threw up!" he yelled into it, I did a 'what the hell' motion and face, he shrugged 'I don't know?' he mouthed, I rolled my eyes at him.

"really? Are you okay? What was it? Just a morning thing or was it something we ate? Did alice take you to the hospital?" uncle threw a handful of questions at me and I didn't get one.

"no?" I replied.

"oh o'kay, are you okay?" he asked, and before I had time to reply Emmett grabbed the phone back.

"no man shes not okay, why would she be with me?" he was trying to be serious but his eyes were dancing around looking for something to say.

"_she isn't? what is it? Did she get checked?" _uncle asked rapidly.

"yeah man shes fine, don't sweat" Emmett replied back into the phone, I rolled my eyes he totally just changed tactics.

"you're a clown" I said loudly for him to hear, he turned to look at me pleadingly asking for my help. "just hang up!" I offered.

"_Emmett what the hell?" _uncle was getting angry again. _"what the hell is going on?" _and Emmett pressed END. I rolled my eyes at him as he visually relaxed.

"you know what hes going to do know right?" I asked him glaring, he shook his head no. "he gonna ring alice and alice is gonna go looking for us and when she finds us shes gonna be very mad" I explained, he groaned loudly and slumped into one of the many chairs situated along the long hallway, I sat with him. "and guess what?" I asked he didn't reply, so I continued. "rosalie said if she finds you here with the spacies again your in trouble" I said smiling at him.

"shit!" he spat out, I laughed and he glared at me.

"and you know what else?" I asked tempting to anoy him further, he shook his head. "you didn't even get to congradulate him!" I said in a chipper voice as I jumped up from the sofa and ran for the escilators, I heard him following me and I turned to smile hugely at him when he bound down the moving stairs to stand next to me. We jumped off of the escilators, and I searched for a reasonable place to be found. I found a girly-jewelery store and grabbed onto emmetts arm and guided him to one of the stands that held necklaces and started looking through them, I know alice and rosalie would be here soon.

"what are we doing here?" he asked glaring nastily at the pink and purple building around him.

"your pretending to buy rosalie a present, is what were doing here" he 'oh'ed with his mouth and started to sort through the necklaces.

"you two!" I heard alice boom from behind us, we turned around quickly and Emmett almost knocked the stand over in the process. "what the hell are yous doing?" she asked stamping her way over to us, rosalie pushed past alice and poked Emmett in the chest with one of her nicely painted fingers.

"Emmett, you better have a reasonably explanation for why edward rung us in near histerics" she was prodding his chest as she said this. He reached behind him and grabbed anything in reach.

"im buying you a necklace" he shoved the ugly thing to rosalie trying hard to distract her, she dropped her hand from his chest and grabbed onto the necklace. She immediately softened.

"ohh emmy, you shouldn't have" she said throwing her arms around him and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. _He didn't _I mentally replied. "c'mon im hungry" she said pulling on his arm toward the exit.

"um ma'am you have to pay for that" the boy behind the counter yelled, he came around from the counter and started off towards rosalie, I stopped him in his tracks and dug through my pockets for my money I threw him a twenty.

"here, keep the change" I said as I quickly excited to catch up to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the support guyz!!!____yuz are friggin awsum!! Hehe :P**

**_________**

**FPOV**

alice reluctantly agreed to let us get McDonalds for lunch. So Emmett and I are munching on a burger and fries, stuffing our faces, well not really me as Emmett was!

"so why was edward all flusterd?" alice asked crocking an eyebrow at us questingly. I shrugged. Emmett cleared his throat.

"because I interupted him sexing bella" he replied then stuffed another burger to his mouth.

"what?" rosalie shrieked from her place at emmetts side, where she was nibbling around a cheeseburger. "bella as in fayes bella?" she asked wearing a huge smirk.

"yeah, bella swan" he answered her returning the smirk.

"shes not my bella" I intergected their conversation. "and he wouldn't have been angry that you interupted him , but that you anoy him" I added with a smirk and a head flick. He 'hhmm' ed in reply and returned to his meal.

"speaking of anoy" alice pipped in. "I found the most amazing outfits at spencers for you faye" she said motioning with her hand to at least three of twenty multicoloured bags. And how does 'anoy' speak of 'spencers' or 'outfits'? I will never know how her head works.

"cool" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"don't worry I persuaded her to buy at least three-quatres of the buys on jeans and those cool polo shirts you like"rosalie assured me with a polite smile.

"thank you aunty" I replied to her politeness, her face lit up at my words and she gave me a toothy grin. Alice cleared her throat obiestly.

"and thank you to aunt alice" I added throwing her a smile, she smiled back brightly.

"oh and bella and edward are joining us for supper at my house tonight" alice added with seriousness. "and you all have to attend" she said prodding a finger in each of our direction

---

"Chris Brown?" Emmett asked me. I was riding back with him in rosalies red BMW while rosalie and alice rode back in her flash porche, why wouldn't she trust Emmett with her porche? Hehe.

"yeah hes got a very nice voice and I like the beat of the music" I replied turning the radio up.

"_drop it, drop it low girl._

_Drop it, drop it low girl" _the radio boomed, my favourite radio station I rocked my upper half to the beat moving my arms in a dancing motion.

"yeah I kinda like this one" he appreciated. "_drop it low girl" _he sung out of tune, we burst out laughing and were in a fit as we rounded a corner, and I noticed it was my street were uncle and I live. I turned to look at him questiongly he shrugged.

"alice said you need a change of clothes" he explained, I frowned confused she just bought me a new wardrobe. "I know I asked her why too" he observed my expression, I just smiled back at him as he pulled up to our curb. I noted bellas truck still parked next to uncles Volvo and cringed.

"I don't wanna walk in on them" I admitted frowning at Emmett, he smiled brightly.

"don't worry I bet there in the bedroom, I wouldn't think of edward an adventurus person" he smirked at me, I still scrunched up my nose at him he shrugged and I sighned jumping over the door as the roof was down.

"Emmett, you never leave a soldier in a time of need" I threatened him as I made my way across the short lawn. His laughter boomed louder than the music booming and I smiled as I sprang up the porch steps to stand in front of the door with my fist raised, just waiting for the right time to knock, I didn't hear anything from inside-not that I was trying to hear anything! I just stood there with my fist raised waiting for a moment to knock.

"you throw you fist forward man!" Emmett boomed from the car.

"I know you clown" I boomed back at him. I turned back to the door being swung open to reveal a smiling edward eyes bright, I smiled back nervously and raised my eyebrows nervously as I slid past him trying not to make contact-I don't know why but I was trying not to touch him for some reason? I noticed bella sitting at one of the bar stools wearing one of uncles button-downs, from the corner of my eye, I gave a half-hearted wave without turning in her direction and then stalked down to my room.

-----

**EPOV**

Bella is _bliss, absolute bliss. _

My happiness needs to be stored for a now because fate just turned up. She left to her room without a word seeming anxious, I saw bellas face fall slightly at fayes awkwardness I turned to smile at her lovingly trying to ease her tension, she smiled back at me just as lovingly and relaxed. Emmett burst through the front door and turned to smirk at me knowingly wagging his eyebrows in bellas direction, I rolled my eyebrows at him and stood from my seat to introduce him.

"wow does this house smell like sex or what?" he boomed waving his hand in front of his nose, I growled at him warningly and then I gazed at bella as she blushed furiously looking embarised.

"bella, this is Emmett" I said his name with dripping fury. "my buffoon of a friend" Emmett wagged his eyebrows at her and pointed his thumbs to him, I rolled my eyes at him again. "practically family" he brightened at this. "sadly" I mumbled under my breath still loud enough to be heard, his expression pained dramatically and he covered his chest with his hand, I heard bellas musicle laughter. She sounded angelic when she laughed, it completely enraptured me.

"Emmett this is bella" I finished motioning in bellas direction.

"I know" Emmett boomed smirking evily. "English teacher your sexing right?" he asked my eyes widened shocked at his rudeness. "faye told me that you were sexing her english teacher" he supported himself seing the expression on my face.

"did not!" fate yelled making her way down the hall carring her school bag slung over her shoulder, as was her big headphones resting on her neck and her carrying her ipod. She was smiling brightly at bella and I, the anxious feeling that was within me that was anxious to see what fate thought of this, disintegrated. I smiled back at her and saw from the corner of my eye bella smiling brightly back at her too.

"you said proberbly sexing my English teacher" Emmett wined. Fate shoved on his shoulder ushering him outside.

"shut up" she demanded before she disappeared out of the door. "see yous tonight" she yelled back, I turned to look at bella who had the same dumbfounded expression as I had, I shrugged moving to stand by her side encirciling my hands around her waist.

"sorry about him" I whispered into her ear. "but I did warn you" I added nipping on her earlobe, she moaned at the sensation and I felt the urge again.

"you did and I am very prepared for dinner tonight" she said giggling slightly melting into my carrees. i 'mmhhh' ed then crashed my lips to hers.

---

**FPOV**

"nice one shirlock" I smacked emmetts arm as he sped us down the road, he turned to smirk at me cockily. "_smells like sex in here" _I tried to intimidate his voice, failing miserably, he burst out laughing and I joined him laughing our way back to alices house.

_________

**I guess this is just a 'add-in-the-middle-of-the-chapters-to-show-what-they-did-during-the-time' chapter!!!! Hehehe**

**Review please!!**

**VVVVV**

**REVIEW FOR MORE!! Hehehe :P**

**VVV**


	11. Chapter 11

**Inspirational song: DJ khaled-im so hood…….(hehe okay no! but im listening to it soooo :D ) hehe**

'**Im so hood'**

**So im sorry for the real late update**

'**hood'**

**I just haven't been inspired to write for a while**

'**Im so hood'**

**So ive been reading inspirational fanfics for a while**

'**hood'**

**And with that im going to try and write something 'cool', cause you know what? "im so hood" **** hehe :P **

**________**

**FPOV**

Jeans, dressy button down and a zip-up sweatshirt, _forks high-home of the Spartans. _what? when did I ever get a forks high jumper? Ohh never mind.

"no, no, no" aunty alice was chanting as she watched me decend from the stairs, I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "that ugly sweatshirt has to go" she ordered poking a finger at the sweatshirt.

"its just us having dinner aunty" I said as I bound down the rest of the stairs and then tried to push past her, she grabbed my shoulders with force then spun me around to face the stairs, she pushed me forcefully up. I had to admit I didn't know she had that much strength, I would never admit it to her she would either fizz out that I underestimate her or use her strength to an advantage.

So I threw my sweatshirt on my bed then turned to make my way back down the stairs, alice rolled her eyes at me as she saw my difference. "what did you expect?" I asked her as I passed the dining room toward the sitting room. I heard her laughter as I rounded the corner to see Emmett relaxing on the sofa, I rolled my eyes at the sight then slumped next to him.

"why you still here?" I asked him with furrowed eyebrows, his eyebrows furrowed as he shrugged. "so you didn't even go home to shower?" I asked in a slightly disgusted voice, he shook his head smiling widely. "stinky" I mumbled under my breath, he heard me and lifted his arm to sniff his pitt. "ugh, gross" I yelled pretty loudly cowering into the side of the couch.

"Emmett" rosalies voice came warningly from the kitchen sounding like a mother warning a child before he did something bad. Emmett dropped his arm and wagged his eyebrows at me.

"your stink" I spat at him.

"but you stink" he spat back wagging his eyebrows menacingly.

"at least I shower" I argued back.

"so, you stink…." He said rolling the 'stink' "at guitaaaaaaaaar hero" he sung in a high pitched voice, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"are you sure about that?" I asked cockily.

"positive" he said jumping up to grab a bag from behind the sofa, he pulled two guitars from it, I raised my eyebrows at him. "what? You're the only one that plays with me" he wined plugging the guitars to the console.

"you bought them from your house?" I asked jumping up to turn the television on, he nodded.

"your always here or at home with edward, why don't you come stay with me sometime?" he asked slinging the strap over his head, I smiled brightly.

"id love to" I answered slinging my guitar over my head and adjusted the strap. "you pick cause either or, im gonna win" I shot his way as I pressed the buttons on the guitar practicing. He scoffed as the large screen lit up with the song choice.

"im gonna kick your ass" he said quietly.

"Emmett" rosalies voice boomed "language" she yelled threatingly, he dropped his head a little and mumbled a sorry.

"pussy" I mumbled as the song started, he shook his head as if I would regret that, I just smiled at him as we started to play.

----

Gorillaz - "Feel Good Inc." was playing about the third song so far I won 1 he won 1 so this is a battle, and we were half way through when the door bell rung.

Emmett was pushing the buttons with force and biting his bottom lip in concentration.

The door bell rung again when nobody answered it. "answer the door!" alice yelled from the kitchen.

"yeah, Emmett answer the door" I said trying to distract him as I was concentrating on the colors of the buttons popping up. He humphhed gripping the guitar tighter, _ill take that as a no, _well I wasn't gong to answer it I was winning at the moment.

The door bell rung several times after eachother, and when no one answered I heard the door swing open. "I now yous are home I can see all of your cars parked out front" edward ranted on as he rounded the corner. Not even a hello?

"ha!" I yelled when the song ended and my score was the highest. "shame on you!" I yelled at Emmett waving the guitar around in the air.

"fuck" he mumbled, pulling the guitar from his shoulders, angry.

"wow, sorry" I said with fake hurt. "you know not to play the pro" I added with a smirk as he glared at me.

" ." he said each word with dripping anger, I faked a scared face and 'oh' with my mouth. "gotta set the table" he mumbled as he turned around to make his way to the dinning room. "ohh hey" his voice perked up when he saw edward and bella standing there watching our rival. He gave them a wave then pushed past to the dinning room.

"hey" edward mumbled them pulled bella with him to the sofa. I stood there in front of them staring at their entwined hands like an idiot. I raised my eyes to their face and noticed them staring at me aswell.

"hey" I said with happiness, edward smiled at my reaction and bella smiled at me to. I hate awkward moments and right now is the most awkward moment so far, if this was gonna be gross I might as well make fun about it.

"have a good night?" I asked wagging my eyebrows, edward rolled his eyes but didn't disagree with me, bella flushed beet red and looked down to the floor. "is your dad coming?" I asked off-handly. "for dinner?" I added. Bellas eyes shot to mine with shook and she was shaking her head furiously. I laughed.

"I hope not" she blew out in a breath.

"why?" I asked. "not?" I added with a smirk. She just shook her head at me and I smiled at her letting her now I was just joking, she smiled back at me thankfully. Edward was looking at us from face to face confused.

"my dads not coming" bella assured him.

"why not? Theres one extra seat because Carlisle and esme aren't coming tonight" I asked innocently. "there away for a romantic week" I added wagging my eyebrows.

"I know" edward added with a huff, I raised my eyebrows at him. "that's why I have double shifts next week" I smiled hugely.

"ohh poor baby" I cooed.

"dinner will be ready in five" alice yelled down the hall before edward could say something, I smirked at him.

"so is bella staying with me next week?" I asked curious but also wanting to embarrass them. "to keep me company and to see you before you fall asleep" I said gathering the guitars and placing them nicely by the console, when I didn't get an answer I turned to see them staring at eachother intently.

"you can stay if you want" edward whispered to her as he cupped her cheek. And right now is the moment I look away.

"I don't now" I heard bella whisper back. Then it was quite for a while whilst I kept looking the other way.

"alice told me to come get yous, dinners ready" Emmett said as he rounded the corner. "wow, and obviously you two are already having dinner" he added, I turned to look at Emmett with a sour face. "I front of a child even!" he again added.

"im not a child" I spat at him as I moved to stand in front of him. "ive been there done that" I added poking him in the chest.

" has a boy kissed you with his tounge?" he asked jokingly.

"yes" I replied serious. His face hardened.

"no" he spat obviously getting angry now.

"yes I have Emmett, now lets go have some proper dinner" I tried to reason as I pushed past him to make my way to the dinning room, he grabbed onto my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"who?" he asked I shrugged. "who was the snot-nose boy?" he asked again raising his voice.

"I don't know I cant remember it was so long ago and so many different faces" I whisper shouted to his face as I tugged my arm from his grip, he dropped my arm.

"leave it Emmett" I heard edward warn.

"did you know about this?" Emmett whisper shouted to him, I don't know why they where whisper shouting?

"emmett, when did you lose your virginity?" edward asked him. He must have shrugged I couldn't see him from behind the wall. "see, now just leave her alone"

"are you saying shes not a virgin now?" Emmett spat at him, I shook my head _stupid fools, of course I am! Otherwise I would most probably be outta here. _

"no Emmett, she better be, I just can tell ive seen a lot of slutty girls come in and out of the hospital" and with that edward appeared behind me urging me forward to the dinning room.

"I think Emmett is ready for parenthood rosalie" I said as I took a seat, she shot me a look that said, _I heard!_

When everyone was seated alice stood from her seat with a huge smile. "so, id like to welcome bella into my house and like to thank you for joining us tonight" she said waving in bellas direction bella nodded.

Bella was sitting beside me so I dipped my head to her ear. "she never usually does this, I guess you are special" I said with a little chuckle, she blushed and I laughed freely and loudly. Alice stopped short of her speech shooting me a long glare, everyone turned to look at me questiongly and I just motioned for her to continue.

"so who would like to say grace?" she asked looking around at us all, when nobody answered. "okay I will" she mumbled to herself, I stood from my chair.

"wait!" I put my hands in the air.

"what" she answered angrily.

"if were gonna do this properly then we have to sing first" I explained, she rolled her eyes and Emmett was muffling his laughter. _"amazing grace, how sweet-"_

"sit down" she ordered and I obligated wearing a smirk. Emmett burst out laughing.

"you were supposed to do alto bro" I shook his shoulder, another wave of laughter hit him and he raised his fist to the air for a pound, I punched his fist.

"nice one" he said when he finished his laughing fit.

"I know" I answered just now noticing that everyone was glaring at us, well everyone except for bella who was muffling her laughter by her hand, I wagged my eyebrows at her cockily and she burst out laughing, not long after edward joined as did Emmett and I, rosalie was smiling sadly and shaking her head jasper was trying not to laugh, and alice was glaring at us all.

"can we just eat?" I asked after a moment of laughter, she nodded her head rolling her eyes. Ive never been a big fan of giving grace and such, I guess it was because of what those orphanages used to do to us, every morning and every night pray to god! Why? They never answered only when you asked you got beaten. So we ate in peace having my way again and not saying grace, those painful memories I try to block.

"so, bellas staying with me next week" I said conversationally

"really?" Emmett asked in a overly curious voice. "like a slumber party or what?" he added, stuffing something else into his mouth.

"I don't know if I am its just that-" bella started, but I cut her off.

"oh c'mon bells, why not?" I asked her intently staring at her with forceful eyes. She just shrugged. "so its done then your staying over for the week, just me and you" I said happily "and uncle moody when he gets home after midnight every night" I added as an after thought.

"coooolll" Emmett sung the word. "sluuumber-" he rolled the word on his tongue"- party" he finished with a smirk. "just you and faye" he was carrying on. "and slumbers having a party" he was continuing.

"Emmett, shut up" edward and I said in unison, he said it in a more warning tone and I said it in a more play-around winny tone. Everyone laughed at that.

"so you stayin" I asked bella hopefully, she looked from me to edward and back over again, he just shook his head yes and smiled politely to her.

"o-okay" she stuttered out and edward gave her a crocked smile which had her full attention.

**BPOV**

Oh no that smile, I was gushing over his beautiful features.

What did I just agree too? Am I staying with them for a week? Oh hell, way to go bella.

"how do you know bellas father?" edward asked fate.

"oh, I was talking to him one day" she said waving her hand off handly. "we were at the station one day and I was talking to him about being an officer and stuff, he doesn't like to talk much does he? Just like you bella!" she was smiling brightly at me.

"wait, what were you doing at the station?" edward asked curious, I was curious too.

"um, joshs older brother works there" she said to her plate.

"whos josh?" Emmett asked with food in his mouth, I smiled at his childishness.

"shut up" fate said in a sing song voice to him. "so we were talking about, well I was talking about how many ranks it takes to be a chief of police and I noticed his name tag and asked him if he knew bella" she was explaining again swirling her fork around on her plate. "he said 'yeah shes my daughter' and I was like nearly jumping in place I don't know why but it was pretty funny, so then I said to him 'living in the same town as your daughter?' and he said 'yeah guess she cant get away from home'" fate was smiling brightly at me.

"god" I mumbled as I rubbed my face with my free hand, edward squeezed my other hand reassuringly and I shot him a smile.

"well then he asked me how I knew you and I told him you were going to be my aunty one day and I was going to be your neice" she said this with high hope and I stared at her with wide eyes." then he asked me how I knew this, I told him 'fate I guess, trust me' and he was like confused at that and I swear he thought I was crazy for a while then" she said shrugging.

"I would have thought you were crazy, I mean if someone walked up to me and said I was gonna be their dad or something I would freak, reminds me of alice" Emmett boomed laughter from where he was sitting, and everyone joined, I only then noticed everyone was listening to our conversation.

"yeah whatever" she shot at Emmett. "so he was like who are you and I introduced myself as fate masen with a big smile and he laughed at that" she said smiling brightly. "and he said something like 'the new doctors neice?' and yeah we kind of hit it off from then on and ive seen him like three times since, were good friends" she finished with a smirk.

"how do you know your going to be my neice?" I asked her curious but also hugely willing, she smirked wider if that were possible.

"um well other than the now obvious" she said cockily. Waving a hand in mine and Edwards direction. "I get it from aunty alice, I just know when something's gonna happen" she explained. "right?" she shot at alice, alice smiled brightly at her winking with a cluck of her tounge. We all burst out laughing again.

______________

**And what the hell was that????**

**I have no frikkin idea, I think im high!!^^ yup high on cafeen!! So I have no idea what I just wrote it just spilled out!!**

**WAIT no im high on sugar that's it, three sugars with my coffee!! Ill be okay, NO WAIT I had two scoops of coffee with three scoops of sugar, now what does that add up to?? Oh I don't know I suck at math.**

**HEHE SORRY! :D….:P **

**Please review!!**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**Plz**

**Vvvvvv**

**Pretty plz**

**VVVVVV**

**Okay that caffeen and sugar is getting to me now!! :S im scared!!**

**VVVV**

**But anyway, :) plz REVIEW**

**VVVVV**


	12. Chapter 12

**IM BACK!! After soo long!! Hehe**

**Just so everyone (who is reading) knows **** I have been making the most of the sunny days!!! :D so I have been putting my computer down for the day and running around at the beach instead!! I have to admit, I miss this [story writing] and reading reviews! :D **

**I have to learn to commit to something, so im going to write!! :D happy? Or not? Hehe**

**OKAY PLEASE READ THIS!!!---as i was writing this i kind of changed their age!! :S --i thought it was more appropriate!! (PLZ DONT HATE ON ME!) **

**so bella is: 27 going on 28**

**edward is: 29**

**alice is: 30**

**jasper is: 31**

**emmett is: 31**

**rosalie is: 29**

**fate is still: 15 going on 16!!**

**SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF IT BEFORE BUT I THOUGHT IT WASNT SUCH A BIG IDEA SO I CHANGED IT FOR MY NEEDS!! HEHE [ REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOUR NOT HAPPY! :S] **

**okay now ENJOY!! hehe**

**_________**

**FPOV**

"you know its my birthday next month?" I asked everyone once the laughter died down. Emmett looked at me with wide eyes and edward and alice smiled brightly at me.

"yes, I know" alice said standing to gather plates. I smiled at her brightly, she smiled back walking out of the room.

"so?" I asked off-handly bringing my hand to my mouth and bitting my index nail.

"fate masen drop that hand now!" alice yelled running back into the room, I dropped my hand instantly and smiled sheepishly up at her. Jasper jumped up from his seat and wrapped his arms around alice, he was whispering frantically into her ear and everyone was staring at the two of them like they were maniacs. Jasper heard the quite and turned to look at us all smiling innocently before taking a seat again.

"okay" I mumbled under my breath. "and you know what?" I asked trying to break the tension everyone turned to look at me with their attention. "its someone elses birthday this special month too" I said smiling brightly.

"who?" Emmett asked frantically. "please tell me it isn't esme?" he asked pleadingly. "I totally forgot" he mumbled. "what am I going to get her? I mean she wouldn't wa-"

"no its not esmes birthday" I assured him and he visually relaxed. "her birthday was last month" I added. His eyebrows shot up.

"shit" he mumbled, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"Emmett" rosalie said warningly. And he mumbled a sorry.

"as I was saying" I rolled my eyes at him. "someone special" I dropped a hint looking intently at each person at the table.

"who?" Emmett burst excitedly, I rolled my eyes at him. "I cant guess just tell me" he wined, I just stared at everyone as they thought. "oh c'mon faye" Emmett wined on. "at least tell me and ill keep it between us. Please?" he pleaded, I sighed and leaned over to whisper to him. His face lit and he was almost bouncing in his seat.

"well, well" he boomed smiling hugely. "happy 28th on the 13th" he said trying to divert his eyes from bella, completely sucking at hint dropping. I saw bella blush and drop her eyes to the table as everyone still thought. When Emmett didn't get a answer from anyone he stood from his chair and walked to stand behind bella. "happy birthday bella" he said picking her up in a huge hug.

"its not my birthday" she squiremed in his hold.

"I know. Think of it as early congradulations" he squeezed her once more then dropped her again. "happy 28th on the 13th bella" he concluded as he returned to his seat wearing a huge grin, I rolled my eyes at him _ruin the game clown _i screamed in my head.

"you didn't tell me" edward said with a huge smile.

"you never asked" she replied honestly.

"well, we have a lot to learn about eachother don't we?" edward cooed to her kissing her softly. _Ugh, im glad for him in a way…but…just ugh._

"I also have a surprise guys" alice announced from the other end of the table.

"already seen the dress you bought aunty. Remember I was there?" I stated.

"you weren't with me you were at the arcade" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"you were what?" rosalie shrieked from beside Emmett. "you promised Emmett. You just waste all your money on those stupid machines" she whisper shouted at him.

"we went to the toilets in the theatre not the arcade" I stated.

"yeah" Emmett added. "we only stopped at the arcade on the way through" he added sternly.

"shut up" whispered at him.

"what? Im helping you out?" he whisper shouted back at me.

"we didn't even go to the arcade" I spat back at him

"well we didn't go to the toilets either" he stated proudly back at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"do you know how to lie to survive?" I asked him.

"course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here right now" he spat back. "you know being with rosie is a full time job?" _shouldn't have gone there Emmett_

"what? So im like a full time job now?" rosalie shouted from emmetts side, he turned to her sorry written across his features.

"no I didnt mean it like that." He reasoned with her. "you know how fighsty you get in the bedroom don't you?" he asked seductively, and rosalie smiled widely.

Alice cleared her throat loudly. "excuse me?" she asked sarcastically, we mumbled a sorry and she smiled back at us continuing with her 'surprise' "well jazz and I have something to tell you" as she said this jasper stood by her side taking her hand. There was a silence as everyone stared at the two standing. "im pregnant" alice announced then bounced in the spot, rosalie screeched a high pitched noise and ran to give them a hug with Emmett in tow, edward stood to go congradulate them to.

I stood by my seat at the end of the table, not trusting the small space left up front by alice. So since I was far away from her I can at least tease her.

"im so happy aunt alice" I yelled over the congradulations. She turned to me with a huge grin. "but you do understand that you are going to become a humongues hippo the next nine months right?" I asked cockily. She glared at me.

"itll be fine ally, itll be all worth it" rosalie assured her.

"okay since we are all suprising everyone right now, I have a surprise" Emmett boomed. Everyone turned to look at him exspectantly. "rose and I have set the date for our wedding" he announced, and aunt alice bounced high squeling in delight.

Everyone was so happy and they were engulfing themselves in hugs and conversations, I made my way over to the rave happening in aunt alices dinning room. Uncle edward pulled me in for a hug and I smiled up at him before he turned to hug aunt allice with a flushed bella being pulled along, I smiled reassuringly at her and she returned it with a annoyed smile.

"you know what?" I asked the crowd when the noise had died down some-what. They all turned to look at me grinning hugely with happiness, and just then my sarcastic mark I was going to state disappeared. "this is the best family dinner I have ever attended" I said instead and everyone burst out laughing.

_______________

**So what ya think?**

**I know long time no update!! :D**

**But im trying to write another one right now so I hope to get it up sooner that this one took!!**

**Please feed my high and review!! - :D hehe**

**Yip my new high. REVIEWS**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im going to write instead of read!! Happy?? Hehe jkz FANFICTION, FAN WROTE THIS!! HEHE**

**If your looking for a song to listen to I happen to be listening to a pretty cool song!! Hehe: Trey Songz – I need a girl**

**Ohh no wait!!! Hehe : owl city - fireflies**

**__________**

**FPOV**

"just leave the dishes ill do them tomorrow" aunt alice said a little too chipperly from the sitting room, so I turned the tap off and made my way to the sitting room. I noted everyone but bella was lounging in the room.

"wheres bella?" I asked looking to edward who was lying on the floor, he did a house motion with his hands and I raised my eyebrows at him questingly and he rolled his eyes.

"who cares about bella" Emmett scoffed. "isn't it wonderful we should get jasper to knock you up more often if it means no dishes" he threw at alice, and she growled at him actually growled at him. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"I happen to care about bella" edward suddenly said. "I hope she got home okay" he mumbled but everyone heard.

"of course you would _care _for her" Emmett said then burst out laughing, I joined him. Edward got up off the floor.

"that's it were off" he announced as he strolled over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"but I though I was sleeping at ems place?" I kind of winged.

"believe me you wont be sleeping if you were there tonight " he whispered loudly to me and jasper and alice burst out laughing. Emmett scoffed at his remark.

"jealous?" he sung. Now edward scoffed.

"lets go" he grabbed my hand and guided me to the door.

"why cant I stay here?" I asked confused.

He smiled down at me menacingly. "alice may be pregnant, but it's the early stages and she sure is still full of-"

"okay I get it, were going" I interupted him then walked hurridly out into the cold air to his Volvo. The lights flashed and I threw open my door and jumped in. he jumped in and started the car quickly taking off back to _our home._

OoOoOoOOoOooOoOo

Monday dragged on boringly -other than mine and joshes kissing session during lunch period- and I found myself waiting at the parking lot for bella to arrive.

"sorry I just had to run some stuff by the princible" bella muttered, I jumped five feet into the air not hearing her approach. "sorry" she appoligised quickly.

"shit, you gave me a heart attack" I said my eyes wide.

She smiled politely at me. "I don't think your uncle would like you using that language" she pointed.

"uncle isn't here" I sang. "you know what that means?" I asked rhetorically "it means were going to have a fat party, just the two of us" I wagged my eyebrows at her as she unlocked her rusty truck. I rounded the truck then jumped into the passenger seat.

"sorry about the mess" she said motioning toward the couple of papers on the floor, then she bought the monster to life and crawled, literally crawled, out of the school lot.

"onestly compared to the rest of the….thing, its very clean" I told her, she smiled shly at me before turning back to the road. "you need a new car" I thought aloud.

"no I don't, this is perfect" she said running her hand over the dash-board caringly. The truck stuttered totally disagreeing with her theory, I smiled at her.

"something small but roomy" I started planning. "something that says 'english teacher'" I said motioning with my hands in front of me to emfisize the words. "but with a little umph, you know what I mean?" I asked her smiling brightly.

"I cant afford a little umph" she threw my way before shaking her head smiling at the road.

"who said anything about you paying for this?" I asked rhetorically, her eyes widened and she shot me glances from the road.

"you wouldn't?" she all but gasped, I smiled cokily.

"no I wouldn't be able to afford it, but uncle certainly will" I said raising my eyebrows daring her to disagree. "your birthday is eight days after mine and I love car shopping its so fun" I clapped my hand excitedly, she groaned.

"I don't want a new car" she all but growled. I raised my eyebrows questingly

"something tells me that you have had this conversation all to many times" she nodded sternly staring intently at the road. "well I would feel sorry for you but this hunk of crap needs to go" I stated as I leaned back in the stiff seat.

"ive had this truck since my high school days and I ha-"

"all the more reason to replace it" I cut her off. "look well make a compromise" I offered, she nodded slowly glancing my way reluctantly giving in. "okay so when this pice of sh-"

"just call it a truck" she cut me off before I insulted the lump of metal.

"okay when this _truck _dies" she shot me a wide eyed glance before pulling into the driveway. "you know passes away? Rests in crappy peace? Goes to chevy heaven?" she nodded her head rolling her eyes at me but smiling. "well replace it, because onestly I don't think this thing can last anylonger than a few more days-" her eyes widened and I saw my plan of destroying her truck being exposed "-I mean at least a few more months" I corrected, she nodded letting out a long breath as she gathered her stuff. I jumped out and ran up to the front door unlocking it and stepping inside.

Bella and I worked a little on work and I watched her as she marked her work, I mentally told myself never to look into teaching. We drank soda and ate chips until she decided I get a healthy dinner, so I helped her prepare and make dinner and she taught me how to make chicken tortillas, so simple but when she makes it she puts a lot of effort into it. I really hope she stays around for a while, I love her cooking, uncle can do the basics but bella was amazing. We ate dinner happily chatting and laughing, and when we were finished we cleaned up and she said she had to do a little more work so I slumped down on the couch watching cartoons. I felt myself drifting into sleep and I just lay there a while before I was fully unconscious.

**EPOV**

_bella, bella_ –sign the damn chart edward, okay _– bella bella._- smile at the patients!- _bella _– check his cut – _bella, bella._

I jumped into my car all to fast and sped off home, I was able to get off early-well sort of early- nine thirty is pretty good. I pulled into the driveway and loved knowing that my girls were waiting for me, _wait, is that what bella is my girl? _At least I can think of it that way.

I threw the door open carefully and stepped inside placing my keys into the key holder, I shrugged out of my doctors robe and hung it up, I heard the television on and I looked toward the screen to see cartoons playing, _shes such a kid no matter how old she is _I couldn't see anyone in there so I stepped further into the kitchen/sitting room floor and glanced around.

"hi" bellas beautiful voice sounded from behind me, and I spun around fast to see her sitting at the dinning room table surrounded by books.

"hey beautiful" I smirked cokily. She stood from her chair with a small chuckle and rounded the table to make her way over to me, I pulled her to me in a forceful hug wanting her close to me.

"I think shes asleep" bella said throwing her head toward the big TV, I only then noticed the hair hanging over the side of the sofa. "shes been awfully quite for at least a half an hour now" she smirked at me, i smirked back at her. "I didn't want to wake her but I don't think its comfortable on there" she said and her brow scrunched in the most adorable way, I smiled widely at her and dipped my head to her soft lips and placed a chaste kiss to them.

"don't worry about it" I assured her as I pulled away from our kiss and smiled down at her, she smiled back and I pulled her with me to the sofa. I looked down at the peaceful form of my neice fast asleep on the sofa. "do you think I can lift her?" I asked bella in a whisper, she just stared at me. "I tried it once but didn't really put any effort into it" I was rambling, I sighed in thought. Then I reached down to stroke the hair away from fates face, she shifted lightly, then I took her shoulder and shook softly when she moved a little I bent down to pull on her shoulders, she sat up with my help and halfopened her eyes staring blankly at my shirt.

"c'mon monkey lets get you to bed" I said as I helped her up from the sofa, she stood on her own thankfully and then started toward her room without my help, I smiled triumphantly at bella and she giggled quietly, fate walked back into the kitchen/sitting room and just stood there. I tried to muffle my laughter at how funny this was going to be tomorrow, and I walked over to her turning her in the direction of her room.

"im not funny" she groggily said angrily.

"yes it isn't im sorry" I said trying to stop my laughter.

"shut up" she said clear anger in her voice. I immediately stopped. When she just stood there in front of her room door I had to know If she was awake.

"did I wake you?" I asked cautiously.

"do I have to answer?" she asked back.

"yes" I said sternly back trying to hold back another wave of giggles coming. Shes still stubborn when shes half asleep.

"I wanna corn dog" she slurred out and I laughed silently as she stood there staring at her door, bella walked past me glaring then opened her door and helped lead her in. I followed. "did you turn the tap off?" fate continued to slurr and I was holding my stomache trying to silently laugh.

"yes its turned off nice and tight" bella assured her as she pulled the covers to her bed then pulled on fates arm to come to the bed.

"are you going to sing to me?" faye asked with a smirk and half lidded eyes as she lay down in her bed.

"no I cant sing" bella replied

"maria carey can" fate again came up with a dreamy comment.

"she sure can" bella tucked fate in then stood to smile at her as fate was smirking at her. "now you dream of maria carey singing" bella added sarcastically as she turned to me with a scowl then walked past me and out the door. I composed myself a little then went to kiss fate on the forehead.

"you go maria" I added and she smiled up at me with her eyes closed. I chuckled lightly then exited her room, shutting the door securely behind me. I made my way back into the kitchen and bella was gathering her books and placing them neatly into a box.

"I have to go to work early" I said conversational wise, but hoping she got the hint. She looked up from her box and smiled crookedly at me.

"well you better get some sleep then" she stated with a wicked grin, I nodded in approval as she moved around the table to stand a few feet from me her hands on her hips. _God, she was sexy._

"I have a better idea" I said seductevly stalking over to encircle my arms around her waist, she giggled lightly.

"and what was that Dr. Cullen?" she asked seductively back.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked her staring into her lust filled eyes. She nodded biting down on her bottom lip.

"you know I would guess if I wasn't here you would have just laughed at your neice until she woke up" her lustfilled eyes suddenly turned serious and she glared at me.

I shook my head baffled that she could change the subject in such an interment moment. I crashed my lips to hers greedily. "sorry" I mumbled against her lips, she hummed her reply and I smiled against her lips before I deepened it, devouring her mouth and claiming it as my own property.

we didn't sleep that night.

* * *

**what ya think? Plz review!!!**

**ADVICE PLEASE!: should I skip the next chapter to a few months later or should I dwell on the weeks and make them more shorter???? Plz help im confused, I WONT START WRITING THE NEXT ON UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!!! **

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know I hate it when authors update late!! Especially when im into the story…soooo I now how youz feel and im sorry, but I also now how the authors feel now.**

**Ive had a hard out holidays ive been acccomadating my whole family so ive been hard out busy. SORRY GUYS. But im writing now right? Hehe :D JUST SMILE.**

**Thnkz to all who have read the story up till now [for a now! ;) ] youz have driven me to write more and more so thnkz!! :D**

**WARNING: okay so this chapter… humph……Im a little scatterbrained right now soooo im sorry as the story is everywhere!! :D plz review at the end?! Yeah!! :D**

* * *

_3 months later……_

**EPOV**

"do I really have to go uncle, c'mon ill just hang out here!" fate wined just the thought of being near alice right now was terrifying shes only three and a half months pregnant and shes getting on everyone's nerves, she takes the pregnancy thing to her advantage and believe me its not pretty.

"don't say that, aunt ali has been hanging out to see you again" I replied. Pushing her out the door while i was at it.

"please uncle Christmas is in a week and a half I want to stay home before the big 'thing'" she wined wined emphasizing the word with her fingers in quote marks.

"you'll be back on Monday" i assured whilst ushering her to the car. she stopped dead in the middle of the footpath and turned to glare at me.

"are you ditching me for bella?" she asked curious. A few emotions ran across my face and I felt confusion and then realization, shock and then guilt. I love spending time with fate just like father daughter quality time, but bella has me in a taunt and I cant get enough. I feel so guilty that fate caught on to it I didn't think I was that conspicuous, I feel like a failure of a father.

"im not ditching you" I tried to assure her while rubbing her shoulders. She dropped her head and averted her eyes to the ground. Another wave of failure and guilt overtook me.

"it seems like that" she mumbled.

"hey" I tried to grab her attention and her eyes. She didn't move her eyes from the ground. "look at me" I demanded in a soft stern voice, she reluctantly pulled her head up and her eyes landed on mine a second after she raised her head. "why would you want to hang out with me anyway?" I asked rhetorically.

"cause I love you" she mumbled truth dripping her words, shaking my hands from her shoulders and turning to the car. I stood there shocked for a second, what just happened? Three weeks ago she all but avoided me like the plague and was bratty and angry at the littlest of things, she declined a weekend of theme parks and ice cream land! What was up with her? I mentally reminded myself to talk to alice about it.

I jumped into the car throwing a glance fates way, she was staring angrily out of the windshield with the mask I remembered as the concentration mask plastered across her face. What did I do?.

"im sorry" I admitted as I threw the car into reverse and sped down the road. She just stared out into the rainy weather and I thought that maybe she didn't hear me until she turned to face me with a huge smile plastered across her face, my face showed complete confusion, and she smirked.

"why are you appoligising?" she asked rhetorically. "of course I don't want to spend time with you" she stated and then turned back to look out into the rain, the smile completely gone. It didn't sound sarcastic but it also didn't sound true, or at least I didn't want it to be true?

I pulled up to alices curb and turned to at least ask her what was the matter. "fate-" she jumped out of the car and I watched her retreating figure pass the front of the car, I rolled down the window. "I love you!" I yelled and she turned to me with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, one of those trying hard to cotroll something smile.

"I love you too" she said. "always have always will" she added with a wave, I smiled brightly at her.

"have a great weekend" I said with a smirk, she frowned and her lips went into a hard line as she stared at the pavement. Then she looked back up to me with another one of _her _fake smiles.

"course" she said as she turned quickly but not before I caught the look of mixed emotions across her face, something of disappointment? Of hate? I couldn't place it but I was trying hard to decipher all the signs and figure out what happened between us after the short amount of time.

**FPOV**

I don't know why im acting this way, is it jealousy? Possessiveness? No. im glad and happy uncle has someone made for him and meant for him. I guess im just a spoilt brat, he isn't mine he isn't going to be there for the rest of my life, he loves her too. And this didn't bother me, but why was I acting like this? Hormones?

Or maybe it's the fact that josh, my Joshua, is moving away in less than a week, okay three days to be exact?

"finally" alice sighned rounding the corner from the kitchen and smiling up at me, I didn't smile back seeming to feel those sleepless nights catch up with me now, now I know why I was acting so stupid, is it the tiredness? "whats the matter?" she asked, I smiled up at her with my new found fake smile, and shook my head no. "oh well" she relaxed slightly, then placed her hand on her slightly bumped stomache and smiled down at it then back at me. "I was thinking maybe we could catch a spa and massage this weekened?" she offered grabbing my hand and pulling me to the sitting-room.

"no thank you" I declined, she turned to me with a frown.

"what?" she asked shocked.

"Its that time of the month" I lied wagging my eyebrows twice, she 'oh'ed then frowned at me.

"I thought we get our periods at the same time?" she asked radding me out. "and if I wasn't pregnant I would not have it until at least another two weeks?" she continued, I lowered my eyes to the nice sofa material hiding my eyes from her.

"you still keep track of your period though your pregnant?" I asked sarcastically smirking at her, she smirked back then raised her eyebrows knowingly and I hung my head again.

"whats the matter faye? Why are you lying to me?" she said softly whilst raising my head to look her in the eyes, I shook my head thinking.

"im sorry, I just didn't want to disappoint you and your offer. But im not really up for doing anything this weekened" I admitted, she frowned at me sadly.

"I heard about the bicks i-" she started the one topic I didn't want to talk about.

"I think I might stay at ems sometime this weekend?" I kind of asked, she shut her mouth noticing I was trying to avoid the subject and nodded.

"well I still want to go check out the massage" she said chipperly trying to illuminate the sad atmosphere I created, but failing miserably, it was kind of jasper who eased the awkward of atmospheres, not psychic alice. "maybe you can go over today so I can shoot to seattle?" she offered.

"I was supposed to spend time with you aun-" I was trying to argue but she cut me off.

"ah" she warned. "ill call em now, go get some clothes for the weekened and ill drop you off" she smiled politely.

"you sure?" I asked.

"positive" she assured. "my back is starting to kill me" she added with a arch of her back, we laughed and I went to gather clothes for the weekened I came down the stairs to see a fully ready alice with a complete designer outfit finished off with kneehigh boots and a scarf, I looked totally plain in my faded blue skinnies and elbowlength buttondown with one of my most exspensive black jackets that flowed down to my knees, even my exspensive puma hightops didn't near a fight with her outfit.

We pulled up to emmetts and alice didn't part with her usual 'no boys allowed' but rather with a 'I love you, be carefull'. And I planned on taking that to my advantage. I rung the doorbell and Emmett threw the door open wearing a brilliant smile.

"x-box buddie" he sung and I laughed as I made my way into his living room and slumped down on the sofa. "hey I hope you don't mind but I need to shoot to the store for a couple….things" he mumbled from his head in the fridge, I laughed and he smiled sheepishly at me. "you don't mind staying here for half hour maybe?" he asked hopefull.

"course not, im used to being a loner" I assured him and he smiled a toothy grin at me.

"rose is at the office, you now her number if you need it, and if you need anything you got my number to-" he was giving me the 'emergencie number talk'

"I know em ill be fine" I assured him he nodded and then parted to the store. I rung josh and invited him over, it took some convincing that em wouldn't care but after I gave the 'im never going to see you again' speech he obligated.

Josh and I were watching the legally copied dvd of our favourite movie avatar, he was lying slightly on the end of the sofa and I was lying in front of him. Then Emmett burst throught the front door, and josh pushed me to sit up but I swatted his hands away and just lay there across his chest I could feel that he was slightly stiff scared of what em would do, I giggled slightly and he pinched my sides in a menacing manner.

"so rose is gonna kill me but as long as your happy im sure she wouldn't really care" Emmett was blabbering from the kitchen. "you like chocolate ice cream right?" he asked and I remembered it was joshs favourite and no need to tell him my fave was strawberry.

"yea of course!" I yelled over the sofa sitting up, josh gave me a questioning stare and I smiled then winked to him. He shook his head disbelieving.

"that's good cause four tubs of my fave ice cream never goes good with rose" he sighed the fright of what rose might do to him if all the ice cream was just for him disaperated. Emmett popped his head from the freezer and stalked toward the sitting room. "wha'chu watchi-" he stopped short when he saw josh beside me, he raised an eyebrow up at him. "well, well isn't it joshy boy?" he asked wagging his eyebrows in my direction while staring at josh with a cheeky smirk.

"mr. McCarty" josh said with a smirk raising his hand for em to shake, Emmett raised his fist instead and josh pound his fist to his, both smiling hugely. I looked from josh to em confused at the exchange and Emmett laughed a harty laugh slumping in the lazy-boy chair.

"I coached the football team this year" Emmett explained motioning toward josh. "hes got a fast pair of legs on him there faye" he added with a smirk. We all laughed and I was no longer confused. Emmett didn't seem to care about joshs presents in his house so I was relieved and I relaxed into joshs arms again.

"the movies avatar" I answered emmetts interupted question. Emmett wiped his head to me.

"avatar? How'd you get this one?" he asked.

"my brother is a computer freak" josh answered and Emmett laughed again throwing his head back in amusement, he had this thing with nerds.

We watched the movie and chatted happily, completely demolishing two and a half of the tubs of ice cream. Josh left before midnight promising to see me on Monday when they left, so em and I decided to hit the sak.

Sunday flowed by uneventfull, I woke at one in the afternoon sleeping up to my last late nights, and em and I just lounged around watching dvds josh left and playing x-box.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Monday came and I made my way to joshs house, I was holding myself together pretty well at the moment so I was quite proud of me. But when I saw the two moving trucks outside of his house It hit me, the realization of that loneliness that is coming.

I sat with him on the lawn for a while and when joshs mom came out to say goodbye to me I knew it was nearly time for the final goodbye. I assured myself that crying was stupid, so I held it together and hugged the famly. Alex-joshes little brother- came up to me with his dog, it's a small black and white yorkie, its adorable shes so cute I love her heaps. I smile down at alex as he sets indie down in front of me. I bend down and hold her small frae in my hand stroking her softly.

"um..yes fate I have a favor to ask" mrs. Bicks stammers, I stand looking at her confused.

"not really a favor cause I know youll want to do it" josh corrects, I raise my eyebrow at him. And he laughs.

"faye I want you to have indicator"-yes that's her name, josh and his older brothers inside joke-"cause she doesn't like aeroplanes and traveling much, and she loves you heaps." Alex was puppydog eyeing me. _Wait what did he say?_

I looked at josh with shock confusion. "yes faye can you take care of indie for us?" he asks serious, I looked to mrs. Bicks witht the are-you-serious look. She nods.

"like…really…keep her as like…my…dog?" im stuttering, josh laughs.

"yes" alex says bouncing up and down. Im shaking my head cofused and contemplating with myself, I love her but would I look after her okay. "please" alex begs grabbing onto my shirt in an overdramatic manner. I smile at him and shake my head baffled.

"of course I will" I assured and alex jumped up and down. _Beep, beep. _I guess its time to go now. Mrs. Bicks runs me through the basics of looking after indie and then offers me a ride home, I decline saying I would like to walk back with my new dog. So I stood there with the puppy and leash in one arm and oversized bag of doggy assentials in the other, I waved them off with my puppy hand then sulked off in the opposite direction towards home.

Indie is running around me in a playfull way when I realize I haven't asked for permission to have a dog, does uncle like dogs? Damn it fate. Only then did I realize how dark the sky is. Holy crapydoodles I didn't even tell uncle that I was going out, shit and hell be home in another..i look on my phone…shit, hes ben home about an hour now, ohh shit. I pick up indie a run toward our house.

I hope im not in too much trouble. As I round the last corner to our drive I see that aunt alices and aunt rosalies cars are in the driveway. _Shit. _This means im in trouble, I stop and try to steady my breathing. _Okay what to say…._i step up onto the porch and take a calming breath. I can hear muffled yelling from inside straining my ears to hear I catch that its uncle ed and uncle em arguing and often a high pitched voice adding in. I contemplated wether or not I should knock put then decided against it slowly turning the handle and pushing it open.

___________________

**Please review, I promise more SOON and if not hate mail is advised!! :D**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**

**Review its whats best for you! hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY SORRY SORRY . NO WAY TO APOLIGISE SO IM JUST GONNA GET ON WITH IT!!!! **** :D :P**

**_________**

**FPOV**

When I pushed the door open and tiptoed in I saw that everyone-edward, Emmett, alice and jasper (wheres rose?)- situated in the sitting room. Uncle ed was standing his back to me raking his hand through his hair and yelling nonsense at Emmett who was slumped in the lazy-boy aunt alice was sitting next to jasper her back to me too. No one could see me yet so I decided for a quick escape to my room.

I quickly shuffled forward. _"woof" _indie let out a highpitched bark and I froze. Shit. I swung around to see everyone staring wide eyed at me.

"fate" uncle edward sounded relieved and let out a long breath, then his face turned angry. "where the hell have you been? Why the hell didn't you answer your phone? And what the heck is that?" he threw questions at me and pointed a shaky finger to indie.

"this is indie" I answered his last question. "shes a puppy dog" I explained.

"I can see that" uncle edward was really angry almost yelling, through his teeth.

"I couldn't" uncle Emmett intergected.

"what?" uncle edward turned to him with confusion.

"I said I couldn't see that that was a dog" uncle em explained pointing to the black and white fluffball in my arms.

"that's not the problem at the moment" uncle ed yelled at him.

"calm down man shes here" uncle em assured. "I was just expressing" he explained.

"im trying to be all calm but you don't help any of it" uncle ed said pointing a finger to emmetts chest.

"sorry for thinking aloud" uncle Emmett bluffed.

"just don't think you baboon" ohhh oh uncle ed went far.

"what the f-"

"stop it!" aunty alice yelled. Quiting the banter between the two. "fate" she pointing a finger at me. "that's the problem at the moment not emmetts small IQ"

"my IQ is pretty average if you ask me" Emmett defended himself.

"we didn't ask you" uncle ed threw.

"edward" aunt alice said sternly.

"okay everyone just take a breath and calm down" uncle jasper spoke up. Uncle ed seemed to listen closing his eyes and inhaling deeply before exhaling, but Emmett just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "see. Now where were we?" jasper concluded, and uncle eds eyes snapped open, glaring at me.

"the soft approach edward" alice whispered to him and he nodded.

He seemed to hesitate a little then he took another breath and asked "where have you been?"

"the bicks house" I answered truthfully, I bent down to put indie on the ground and I placed the bag by the wall beside me. Indie ran straight for uncle ed and through his legs, surprisingly, to uncle emmetts feet uncle em bent down to pick her up I smiled up at him and he was nuzzling his nose to indies face.

"what were you doing there?" uncle edward continued in a controlled voice, it was kind of scary.

"saying goodbye" I mumbled, he nodded then grabbed his chin looking at the ceiling in thought.

"when were you going to tell me your going out tonight?" he continued in a controlled voice. I shrugged but he didn't see. "I had no idea were you were, and after our goodbye on Friday you had me thinking you ran away" by the end of his speech I was smirking tiredly. He frowned at me "you think this is funny?" his controlled tone cracked.

"no" I answered in a little hurt voice-which I didn't intend to happen. "I would never run away from you's" I mumbled. I suddenly felt small, I hate knowing I disappointed my only real reason to live. It is me, It suddenly clicked, I should stop with this stuff I should be another person, the little person in my head was jumping up and down smiling hugely and there it was my new goal. _Wonder if anyone will notice that I would just shut down? Would they notice if I didn't talk? If I only answered direct questions of direct suggestions?, _hey its worth a try.

"yeah" uncle ed seemed to have sobered a little and he was gazing at me with a weird expression. "just tell me next time okay?"

"I promise" I said in my most stern voice. Gazing back at him with a stern honesty look. He let out a sign and smiled at me I smiled back with my _fake _smile. I mean im still trying to figure things out, do I talk to someone about it? I hope not because I don't feel like it. Why am I here? Wow that's a random question but it is true, _what am I doing here?_

"you yelled at me for half an hour and you just wanted to tell her to tell you that if she doesn't tell…you?" Emmett stuttered. "if she doesn't tell you? You told her to tell you" he whispered to himself, confused.

"I wanted to know if she was okay" edward assured.

"well she is, I told you she was a smart kid right?"

"did you tell rosalie shes here?" uncle ed asked cockily. Emmetts smile dropped and his face was panicked.

"no" he almost quelled dunking his hands into his pockets for his phone.

"well you aren't okay are you Emmett?" aunty alice asked. Emmett shook his head, no, his eyes wide as he held the phone to his ear.

"well I need to get cleaned up" I drew everyones attention to me. "indie wied on me" I explained, and alice laughed along with jasper, uncle ed smiled then shook his head.

"talking about indie?" he motioned toward the dog, raising his eyebrows at me.

"oh yeah" I said smiling hugely. "merry Christmas!" and with that I took off toward my bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_its pretty dont you think?" _aunty alices _now _annoying voice chipped through my cell phone early the next morning.

"I have no idea aunty" I slurred sleepily. "I CANT SEE YOU" I spit through my teeth.

"_oh, yeah" _she laughed, I rolled my eyes. _"well youll see soon, ill be there in ten" _then she hung up.

Today I was taking the day off to go with aunty alice to her ultra sound. Shes so excited its very unnerving, kind of. Shes taking me because she thinks I can keep a secret well, shes having the ultrasound so she can have pictures for everyone to pin up on their refrigerator. So im sneaking out. Uncle ed thinks were going shopping. Thankfully it's the holidays and we didn't have to argue with him about ditching school.

I got up and threw on some comfortable trackies, just plain grey trackpants. Aunt alice wont be pleased, but hopefully shes too preoccupied with the baby thing she wont notice. It has gotten even more cold here in forks. Amazingly. And I decided to leave my pajama tank and crocktop on and just threw a thick skivvie over it along with a fitting pink hoodie too, my original low-top nikes, and my Sherpa beanie, spongebob. **(A/N: hehe one of my fave outfits to lounge around in!! :D)**

I stumbled down the hallway and stopped outside of uncles door trying to stuff my laces into the shoe while holding my phone and wallet in my other hand. I was planning to knock quietly and poke my head in to tell him im off, but my clumsiness thinks different. I fell forward into the door and it flew open. I fell flat on my side just managing to brace some of my fall, I stood bolt right wiping imaginary dirt from myself, I then glanced nervously at uncle he was sitting upright in his bed eyes wide, he was shirtless, _nice_.

"im sorry" I apoligised averting my eyes to the floor. "um" I suddenly felt nervous that I happened to stumble into my uncles bedroom, things have been very awkward between us since bella……..i let the thought fade. "im off now" I had a sudden jolt of confidence smiling up at him hugely like an idiot. He rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed.

"nice entrance" he mumbled through his hands. I laughed.

"I know right, choreographed professionally, from yours truly" I bluffed waving my hands to myself. He laughed, an actual laugh. I haven't heard in a while, since bellas absence.

"well have fun" he scoffed rolling onto his side.

"sure, you too" I replied backing out of the door.

"see-yaa spongebob" he mumbled, and I scoffed him a reply.

Grabbing a soda and packet of oreos from the fridge I made my way to the front door to wait for aunt alice.

_First you twist them, them you dunk em, then you lick em- oh no wait is it the other way around? _Okay now your getting paranoid faye, talking telepathically to oreos? Got to be kidding me.

______________

**Ummm….**_**hides behind couch**_

**I have to admit im totally lost, im writing whatever pops into my head.**

**If your not happy tell me! I will not hate you I promise!! Hehe**

**I was thinking about ending this soon maybe a couple more chapters? Any suggestions?**

**No need to worry you will get your happy ending I promise, maybe skip a couple chapters to a few years?????? PLZ HELP ME IM LOST TOTALLY!!! **

**REVIEW ITS MY NEW CAFFEEN!!! :P**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was thinking maybe a little drama?**

**What you think?**

______________

_Christmas day……_

**FPOV**

I was riding in the car with uncle to nanny esme and grandpa carlisles big house for Christmas lunch. I was looking forward to it because my last couple of Christmas was with uncle only, then the year before that with aunt alice and uncle, and so on. about five years ago I was celebrating Christmas at a party of one of the foster homes I was staying at, booze, drunks……

"are you excited?" uncle pulled from my evil thoughts of the past. He was smiling at me but not one of those genuine smiles he usually has. _Bella _I thought sarcastically internally rolling my eyes, all her fault.

"are you kidding? its going to be great" I replied with a huge smile trying to ease him some, but he just nodded with a little smile and turned back to the road. We pulled into their invisible drive and then drove through the windy road until I saw the big house come into view. I smiled hugely, happy memories floating through my mind. Uncle pulled up behind a red imprezza, and jumped out strolling around the front of the car and opening my door, I smiled up at him taking his hand as he helped me out. We walked hand in hand toward the house. Carlisle answered the door before we reached it and I smiled up at him, he looked troubled and he was staring intently at edward, edward was staring back at him with the same expression it was like they were having a telepathically conversation.

Carlisle then turned and smiled brightly at me. "merry Christmas princess" I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me but ran to him and hugged him hard, esme then came up behind Carlisle smiling brightly, I threw my arms around her squeezing her hard. She laughed, pulling me into the house.

"I missed you too" she hummed. She pulled back and pushed my hair from my face assessing me carefully. She turned and frowned at edward. "have you been feeding her edward?" she asked making edward smile cockily and shake his head. "oh dear" esme faked surprise. "well then consider yourself lucky, I cooked enough to feed an army" she assured me.

"an Emmett" Carlisle muttered, esme smacked his arm playfully and the four of us laughed happily.

"its just her baby fat disappearing is all" edward stated, I scoffed at him.

"please, that was when I was eight" I scolded him poking my tongue out childishly

"no, no. she's filling her shoes as a beautiful woman is what it is" an unfamiliar but familiar voice sounded from behind us. I turned to see none other than Tanya _frikkin _denali, descending the stairs. I scowled at her and almost bared my teeth at her while I gritted them tight. My hands balled into fists as she smiled brightly at me.

I heard Emmett before I saw him, he knew what was coming, he came up behind me and pulled on my arm. "c'mon fate, rose got me rock band for Christmas" he was trying to pull me away from my rigid position. I was still scowling at Tanya, I'm sure I looked like an animal, but this _thing _is not welcome a foot from me or uncle edward in my case. Emmett pulled harder on my arm and I stumbled down the hallway, but not before I growled at Tanya like an animal and not before I heard her giggle lightly and touch Edwards arm saying.

"teenagers" waving her hand dismissively. That caused it. I lost it, I flew forward down the hallway toward her growing like an idiot, but I didn't really care- she hurt me, she hurt him, she hurt _her_. Emmett grabbed me by my torso and carried me into the sitting room, while I thrashed uselessly. I managed to not embarrass myself too much by screaming, but I was growling and whimpering like a baby, holding my screams and curses in by gritting my teeth so tight, I wondered briefly if I was going to break a few teeth, but I soon forgot the existence of teeth as the painful but vivid memories burned my brain…

_Flashback…_

**NO ONES POINT OF VIEW**

_Tanya Denali was many years younger than Maria. And Tanya was Maria Masens closest friend- fates mother. Maria trusted Tanya as she thought she knew her like she was her own sister, little did Maria know, Tanya was no such friend, she was using Maria to help her own career she was slowly accessing all information of the Masen children's huge inheritance she was gathering money weekly and building her own huge amount from the money she was secretly taking. Above all of that she was sleeping with Marias fiancé. Tanya was smart, she was trained in what she was doing, and she was doing it very well. But when Maria was giving birth to her baby and Tanya was with her Tanya knew quite well that she was going to loose the money to the child. Maria barely survived the gruesome birth and was not recovering well, Maria knew she was dying and she begged Tanya to take care of her baby to look after her and to always be there for her, by this point the doctor announced she had at least a few days to live and Tanya knew she was dying and was too weak to do anything, so Tanya confronted maria, she entered marias hospital room where maria would die, Tanya sat in the old chair by marias bed and took marias hand._

"_maria?" she whispered. Maria opened her eyes half lidded to stare at Tanya, she smiled a small smile at her so-called friend, Tanya gave maria a small smile and spoke. "I cant do it" she just said, maria frowned tiredly Tanya reached over and wiped the little bit of sweat that formed on marias forehead. "I cant take your baby, gareth and I agreed to put her to the finest orphanage" Tanya knew she was being cruel, and she liked it, she knew that maria hearing her say 'gareth and I' would put the puzzle pieces of her fiancé and Tanya having an affair together. And though she knew that something was up it still tore her heart, to know her best friend was a liar, a cheater, a fraud and a cold hearted soul. Maria was smart and she put the pieces together quickly, she knew it would have to be someone that knew her well to be able to take the money from the account. Tanya smiled at maria sweetly and marias heart clenched at the realization of what was happening. She was used, and her baby was going to be used too. The stress, the heartache, the loss, the failure maria felt caused her body to react harshly. Maria erupted in a spasm on the bed and Tanya yelled for the nurses, they worked on maria but couldn't save her knowing well enough it was her time. Maria died of a heart attack other than the natural cause that she was supposed to die of. No one knew what triggered the heart attack, but Tanya did, and she kept quite…._

_The orphanage seven year old Fate Elizabeth Masen was staying at now was the best so far, at seven years old she was old enough to understand and process allsorts of things properly, she understood why she was here she understood why she was alone, but there were things she still didn't understand…._

_Tanya pulled into the huge front yard of the orphanage where the little pest she was paying for stayed. She stomped up the stairs and into the foyer of the pretty place she past the reception and took off straight for the head nun. She pulled the nun aside and explained to the nun that she couldn't afford most things she was sponsoring anymore, and the nun explained that there wasn't much room left in the orphanage and that fate has to go. Tanya was upset, she bought her way into this because she felt a pang of regret for maria, she offered the nuns of the overcrowded orphanage money to keep fate there. But know that gareth has passed she has no access to any spare money she was collecting. The child was the source, she thought and the child had to either be taken fully into her care or discarded entirely. So Tanya did what she only could do she sent fate to foster care._

_Now fate was moving often, she was beaten often and she was a lost and confused child. At nine years old she was moved to stay with a Victoria Simons, who apparently knew Tanya well. Fate stood in the small kitchen one evening contemplating what to do, when a drunk and drugged Victoria came stumbling in._

"_oh you" she pointed to fate, fate cowered into the counter. "hey james this is the rich little thing I'm getting payed for looking after" she yelled toward james as he stumbled into the kitchen hugging Victoria from behind, fate was scared she has never been objected to this kind of stuff before._

"_really?" james raised his eyebrows, Victoria scoffed in reply. "pretty little thing" he added his eyes raking hungrily over fates small form._

"_only reason you're here kid is cause Tanya needs you alive to get your money" Victoria laughed at fates confused expression. "yip that's right Tanya she was your mums friend" Victoria scoffed "some friend, slept with your father and used your mother, she told your mother all this on her deathbed" Victoria shook her head. "poor kids being used, at least I get payed for it" and with that james pulled victoria to victorias room._

_Fate stood in the kitchen absorbing the information that Victoria had spilled, she grew angry, pushed at the contents on the counter and she shoved and kicked at the cupboards and fridge, she punched anything she could reached, she freaked out, she was so angry it hurt her, physically and emotionally, especially emotionally. She fell to the floor crying, she cried for her sore fists, she cried for her aching heart for her shitty life, she cried for her mother and she cried to her god asking why she was bought here, why she was put here, why she killed her mother, and her father. She cried and sobbed on the floor._

_Fate researched more into the masen family, she researched this Tanya and she searched for her missing uncle. At eleven fate knew how to fend for herself and she knew as much as she could know about her family, but little about this monster Tanya. She found her uncle and he saved her from her hell, when she found her uncle he took her with him to his Chicago home where he lived with his girlfriend Tanya, fate just thought of it as coincidence that her uncle had a girlfriend by the same name as the monster, she did not know, Tanya seemed nice at first so fate let it slide as she enjoyed her new drama free life. But Tanya became cold toward fate and fate confronted her uncle, she told him everything and one night she heard screams erupting form her uncles room, she held her ear to the door and listened._

"_Tanya, where you my sisters friend? The Tanya?" her uncle yelled. "that's all I'm asking, I don't know why you played up its just a simple question" he was seething and Tanya was nearly caught in her act of accessing Edwards money._

"_I don't know why you would listen to a child anyway" Tanya trying to divert the question attack._

"_I did not tell you fate told me" edward yell-accused. "if you are lying to me Tanya tell me know" he tried for the smaller voice._

_Tanya knew she was caught and she was too far caught to undo this mistake. "I love you edward" she tried for the love quotation._

"_I do not love you, you lied" edward accused correctly. "now leave and have nothing to do with us anymore" he yelled at her. Tanya threw the door open and fate fell backwards onto her bottom, Tanya glared at fate then stepped over her like she was trash, Tanya stomped off and never came back._

_Edward sued Tanya of all the money she stole and Tanya's career as a fraudster was ended immediately. Tanya lied to Maria to Fate and to Edward too. She hurt them all, and now that hurt was eased as edward as fate started anew they tried to forget all of that and Tanya had apologized all she could and served what the law thought she should serve._

_Never seeing Tanya again should be easy, but Edwards aunty and uncle knowing Tanya like family was a way he had to see her again. Tanya apologized she served and the Cullen's let Tanya into their home still, esme has too big a heart to hate, edward tried all he could to keep fate away from Tanya because he knew what Tanya did to her, edward saw Tanya many times, but she still wasn't his favorite person._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_End flashback……_

**FPOV**

I was sitting rigid on the sofa being held by alice and rosalie, the memories hurt, but I don't know how to express them. I stared at the carpet in front of me while I tried to calm my breathing and the adrenaline rush I had. It was rosalie, alice, jasper and Emmett with me in the lounge uncle edward was not here, when I needed him, when I just wanted to hug him and ball my eyes out, he's not here….

"why?" I croaked. Every one in the lounge stilled and contemplated my question.

"it was a matter of time"

"she's apologized she's still family"

"she's trying to mend her mistakes"

"I heard she's not staying long" they all threw at me at the same time, and everyone of those sentences hurt me, they stabbed my already ragged heart, they marked it even more. And I'm sure my hurt showed on my face too, because they all burst into a fit of apologies.

"dinners ready" esmes small voice came from behind the couch and we all turned to her, she had a sad expression and she smiled at me sadly before turning on her heel into the dinning area. Everyone stood and started to make there way to the table, I stood too and tried to erase the monster that wanted to jump at the ogre in the other room. Emmett slung an arm over my shoulders and ushered me into the dinning-area.

"your making it look like it's a funeral" Emmett whispered to me, and I smiled despite myself. "I can guess who died" he stated, I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "my disbanding stomach" he said patting his chest, and I laughed. Trust Emmett to make me smile at such a wrong moment. When we entered the dinning room I was still giggling lightly and mocking Emmett play punching him as I dodged his play punches. Esme smiled at me and motioned toward a chair next to uncle who was sitting opposite Tanya. I shook my head and walked to the furthest chair at the table next to alice and opposite Carlisle.

"don't worry dear" esme assured Tanya who was looking wordily at me, I glared at her and bared my teeth a little.

"fate" alice shook her head at me. How can everyone be so accepting of that monster. If only they knew she killed my mother, maybe I shall tell them…….

______________

**Umm so yeah, I know its random to jump into something so dramatic, but I'm a random person so it fits well **** :D**

**It took me a while I know!!! But I had to spell check and stuff, and I went away for a week and allsorts of drama here in my real world!! :D**

**Remember reviews are my caffeine**

**And right now I need some caffeine I fell like shit. Its 12 am here and I'm sooo tired**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17

**So 'jayde_lutz' is randomness!!! 3 yip, I think I might change my name to random!!!???? Hehe**

**(warning language is stepping up a notch in this one!) I warned you! So no hate mail! I don't take that lightly, I take it heavily! hehe jkz**

**Quit yo jibba jabba, you aint hurt, write some shit down now jayde!**

**__________**

**FPOV**

"let us say grace" esme announced, bringing all of our attention to her. She thanked for the food and wished for a nice evening, which she aint getting. "amen" we all said in unison, and Emmett jumped for the roast chicken. "hold on" esme scolded Emmett and he retreated to his seat huffing like a kid. "Tanya would like to say a few words" she announced waving her hand toward the _monster_, I didn't want to follow her hand but I did and Tanya was staring at me emotionless, I rolled my eyes away form her to my plate.

"Id rather she not" I mumbled to my plate.

"pardon me?" esmes soft voice sounded confused not angry, she mustn't have heard me.

"I said I rather she not" I spoke to esme directly, her eyes widened shocked. "unless you want me churning up my dinner soon afterwards" I said through clenched teeth.

"behave" alice growled at me, I hung my head to show some sign that I was sorry when I was surely not. Tanya stood behind her chair and I could see her form the corner of my eye, she was smiling softly. I wanted to wipe that smile off completely, _with my foot, _my sub consciousness suggested, and I pursed my lips contemplating. Maybe not.

"id like to thank the Cullen's for inviting me to their home once again for a beautiful dinner" Tanya spoke confidently. I threw my eyes at esme shocked, _they invited her? Usually she just turned up_, esme nodded as if knowing what I was thinking. "but I didn't come for just any visit I came to mend loose seams" she continued.

"what loose seams?" I yelled at her, she showed shock on her face and I merely heard esme and alices warnings to calm down and stop being rude, because my adrenaline rush had returned and I was flaming red, seething at her. "what if the loose seam doesn't want to be mend?" I yelled again trying to stand, alice pulled on my arm to sit me back down but I shook her arm off forcefully, my fists were clenched so tight my fingers were turning white and alice was standing with me demanding I sit, but I wasn't finished. "was my mum one of your seams?" I yelled at her, her eyes widened shocked by my choice of question. "well?" I pushed. "do you want to mend me to your life and then banish me like you did my mother?" I decided a good punch in her face would ease something, but now uncle Edward was holding me back.

"don't be silly" Tanya waved her hand at me and smiled a nervous smile. And I lost it again, to be honest I didn't know I had such a temper but I guess idiots bring the worst out of you.

"you fucking murderer!" I yelled thrashing at uncle Edwards restraint.

"fate that's enough" esme almost yelled, which is unlike her.

"stop being so stupid" Edward yelled at me pulling hard at my thrashing body.

"NO!" I screamed. "no I won't! She killed my mom, she killed her!" I was almost sobbing silent tears streaming down my face.

"she died she wasn't murdered, fate" Edward was screaming at me, I saw Tanya backing her way out of the dinning room looking mortified.

"she told mom that she stole from her, she told mom she couldn't take me in and she told mom she was fucking my dad!" I screamed.

"stop embarrassing yourself fate, your being absurd" Edward screamed at me.

"she told her all of this on her deathbed!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, Tanya gulped loudly and everyone turned to gape at Tanya. "mom had a heart attack" I stated stopping my fit and sobbing loudly. "Tanya caused it, because she told mom what her sore heart couldn't handle" I spluttered out, Edward engulfed me in a hug and everyone turned to Tanya, she was flaming red in embarrassment, being caught wasn't her liking was it? I'm glad I caught her out twice, I'm hoping she's hurting but it can never be as much as what I'm feeling.

"is this true?" esme yelled at Tanya, and everyone turned to gape at esme we have never heard her raise her voice before and she was beyond angry. When Tanya didn't answer but stared at the ground esme threw her hands up in the air. "leave my house NOW" Tanya jumped and turned to leave. "you are not welcome here" she continued to yell at her following her out until the front door slammed and a car started then screeched away.

"I'm so sorry" Edward soothed me, but I was angry still, I was angry at all of them for not believing me and taking the murders side. I was seething but amazingly hiding it well.

"I need to use the restroom" I announced and everyone who was wearing a shamefaced expression nodded and uncle Edward squeezed me once before letting me go. I made my way through the dinning room and to the front foyer, I knew what I was going to do right now, I wasn't doing it to hurt anyone but I was going to do it to help myself, and I know one person who could help me and she was in la push for Christmas.

I thought I should direct everyone's thoughts to me being in the bathroom so I entered the first floor bathroom and jumped out of the window. I ran through the bush and directed myself forward so I didn't get lost. It was green and cold, but I pulled my thin sweater closer to my chest and ran toward the one person I truly trust, the one person I know will help me and be there for me, _all the way in la push, _I thought sarcastically while I was contemplating how to get there. I decided on the easy way, _the hobo way, _my subconscious does not like this does she? An opening at the end of the big bush of trees and the sound of cars driving by told me I was near the road. I stumbled out of the bush and into the small ditch of the road side, jumping up and wiping myself I threw my thumb out facing the way I assumed was to la push. _Uncle always told you to never hitchhike, you promised him_

"its an emergency" my scattering teeth managed to say to no one in particular. A car flew by and slammed on their brakes immediately I ran to the passenger side and the window rolled down.

"hi" I mumbled, I heard a sigh then I looked up to see none other than uncle Edwards co-worker Mrs. Cope, I smiled to her with what effort I had and then mumbled a "can I catch a ride?"

"get in fate" she wined rolling her eyes, I jumped into her crappy little car and buckled my seatbelt. "what are you doing out here?" she asked still not turning the car to the road.

"I'm heading to la push, um, having a Christmas dinner with some, um, friends" I mumbled, her brow furrowed.

"does your uncle know your doing this?" her old kind eyes burned mine.

"course he does, um, I was jogging there but then it started to rain" I lied

"you were jogging there?" she asked appalled, I nodded in reply. "in jeans?" I looked down to my lap and nodded again. "la push is about a 15 minute drive from here" she stated, I let out a little 'oh' and she continued "you know la push is in the other direction right?" I stared up at her with big confused eyes and shook my head, she sighed then u-turned the car so she was going the other way. "I can take you to the first house there and then I have to get to the hospital I'm already late" she mumbled angrily.

"thank you Mrs. Cope, I appreciate it a lot" she nodded in reply.

"I'm going to get to the next phone and call your uncle to notify where you are" Mrs. cope sternly set.

"no need to Mrs. Cope, my uncle is there" I lied with a smile.

She shot wide eyed glances at me "I thought you all were celebrating with dr. Cullen and his family?" she asked confused.

"um, yeah that finished early so we, um, decided to visit relatives in la push" I lied again coolly

"jogging there?" she more stated then asked.

"yeah I'm into the sports and stuff now, you know good health" I smiled at her, and she shook her head baffled.

**EPOV**

"I'm stupid, so stupid" I mumbled into my hands, banging my head into them too. _ I knew it, I just knew Tanya had something to do with it. I bet fate thinks we betrayed her, that we hurt her by not listening_, I'm so stupid, what a father figure! I banged my head to my hands again, _stupid stupid stupid._

"Edward stop it" esme tried to break my hands from my face but I wouldn't move. "we all were blind to the truth, Tanya is a nasty person" she tried to soothe me. I raised my head from my hands and stared at her with a tortured expression, she engulfed me in a hug and I hugged her back mumbling apologies. "what are you sorry to me for?" she pushed me away to arms length and stared at me with an angry expression. "its fate you should be apologizing to and I bet she's still in the bathroom crying" esme pointed toward the bathroom and I stood and made my way to the restroom where I heard the door shut, I put my ear up to the door but I heard nothing. I knocked twice and tried to turn the handle, it was locked. I knocked again.

"Faye?" I tried but no answer. "Faye, let me in" I pushed on the door and turned the handle again, nothing. "fate" I said sternly. "answer me, open this door" I began to think the worst she's so quite and I hear nothing from inside, _maybe she tripped and hit her head on the bathtub._ I banged more furiously on the door and still no answer. Alice came bounding around the corner followed by everyone else.

"what's the matter?" alice asked in a panicky tone.

"I don't know, she isn't answering" I spat sarcastically through clenched teeth. I banged hard again. "fate!" I almost yelled.

"shh, listen" alice demanded, holding her cell phone out. I saw on the screen that she was ringing fates phone. We listened, _nothing_. "nothing" alice voiced my thoughts, I rolled my eyes at her.

"maybe its on vibrate?" Emmett suggested.

"we would have heard the vibrations you cow" I spat at him, banging on the door again.

"how could you hear the vib-" Emmett started.

"Emmett" Rosalie said sternly, and Emmett shut up. "maybe its off maybe she's passed out?" Rosalie suggested.

"I'm going around to the window" I stated as I darted out of the front door and rounded the house toward the bathroom window. I smiled slightly as the window was fully agape, so I climbed up and held myself by my torso so I could see inside. I don't know what I thought I might find, maybe her body sprawled across the floor or her hiding in the corner, but I found nothing, I jumped through and searched frantically in the small space, I even looked behind the toilet and the shower glass door twice. Still nothing. By now I was in full panic mode, I threw the bathroom door open and mumbled a 'she's not in there' to everyone as I darted up the stairs to search the house, the men followed me and we searched frantically, I mostly searched the rest rooms as she said she was going there, but I heard the bottom restroom door close when she walked off before the huge argument. We all gathered in the foyer again.

"she's not answering her phone or her texts" alice announced.

"no thing up stairs" Carlisle, jasper and Emmett said in unison.

"neither" I mumbled and Rosalie and esme shrugged their shoulders. "I heard that bathroom door close" I pointed to the victim room.

"same" Emmett mumbled, I grabbed his and jaspers arm and pulled them outside to the bathroom window where I suspected she jumped from, I was pulling them along with me toward the bush opposite the bathroom as I searched the ruble for any sign of her, and there it was her puma shoe logo from the sole of her sneaker imbedded in the dirt. I pointed the evidence out to Emmett and jasper and they understood right away running back to the house. "remind me never to wear custom shoes with logos beneath them" Emmett patted jaspers shoulder as they where going back to the house.

"why?" jasper replied.

"cause when I want to run away from rose-this is cause I did something to upset her-I don't want to be tracked by the mighty Edward" he was rambling, I started to follow the trail that led into the bush, I was thinking which way would fate run, which way would she run? And I knew she was smart she would run straight, so I took off straight glancing down at the dirt track she left every now and then to make sure I was following the right track.

"Edward?" Emmett's voice boomed from the house which was now swamped in the bush far behind me.

"yeah! Tell everyone to meet me at the road, I think it goes out to the main road!" I yelled back at him, I heard a faint 'okay' as I was still running toward my Faye, _ I was going to fix this, this is my job as a parent_

**FPOV**

"thanks Mrs. Cope" I mumbled through he half opened vehicle window as I was standing on the side of the road opposite the first house.

"no problem kid, merry Christmas" and then she drove off.

"yip a very merry Christmas for me" I sarcastically sung under my breath as I crossed the road to the first house, it was an old red one with a huge shed opposite it but what cheered me was that bellas ancient truck was parked before it, amongst many other cars too, and I ran to the house with what energy I had left, I stumbled up the small but old stairs and knocked three times on the door, hoping and praying that Bella would open the door. The door opened slowly bringing with it the strong smell of roast chicken and roasted vegetables, my stomach churned at the realization that I hadn't eaten all day saving my stomach space for the huge meal at the Cullen's mansion. I could hear the homely sound of a football game sounding from inside too.

A well built but young teenager maybe in his mid 15-17s opened the door with a huge happy grin, and I couldn't help but grin back, he was a hansom boy tanned well built and looked to be a very nice person his dark eyes were crinkled from his smile as he assed my appearance, I shrugged at him .

"um, is Bella here?" I asked in a small voice, he nodded stepped aside and motioned for me to come in, I shuffled into the warm house and he shut the door so I was no longer feeling the breeze from outside.

"Bella?" the boy yelled down the hallway, he turned back to me and smiled a cute smile, I smiled back and stood uncomfortably on one foot crossing my arms over my damp sweater. "my names Seth" he offered his hand and I took it, his hand was warm and he had a good grip, but the feeling that scared and surprised me the most was that I felt at home in his touch and staring into his warm eyes and seeing the feeling flash across his face too, I knew he felt it too.

"Seth stop flirting with bellas friends" a very masculine deep voice sounded from behind me and I turned to see another well built tanned man-this time- he looked to be a duplicate of Seth but an older version in his mid 20's he was huge and he towered over me by a lot, but his smile told me he was as soft as a teddy bear so I smiled back at him.

"I was not flirting with her" Seth defended himself. "she came onto me" he added and I shot a wide eyed shocked glance at him, he winked at me and mouthed 'joking', I smiled again, he's funny.

"yeah right" the man answered. "Jacob" he extended his hand to me and I shook it shyly.

"Fate Masen" I mumbled, he stiffened and dropped my hand.

"dr. Masens neice?" he asked, I nodded looking up at him confused and he just stared back at me emotionless.

"bellas boyfriend" Seth tried to hide as a cough, but could hear him perfectly fine.

"shut up dufos, and go finish your dinner" Jacob smacked Seth behind the head playfully and Seth rubbed his head heading back into the small house.

"what is it?" I never felt so relieved to hear someone's voice before, Bella rounded the corner saw me and her mouth fell open and she stared at me agape. I couldn't help myself I threw myself into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Faye?" her voice was muffled behind my head and I snorted nervously in response, she hugged me tighter. Then I pushed her away just remembering my wet clothes. She stared at me confused.

"I'm soaking, and I wet you" I explained, she looked down at her clothes and shrugged.

"no problem I got some spare clothes, come change" she motioned her hand for me to follow her down the small hallway then into a bedroom to the left, we entered it and Bella threw her duffle bag onto the bed rummaging through it. "I hope you can fit them" she mumbled pulling out a pair of jeans and a pair of track pants along with two skivvies. She handed me the track pants and a skivvies then turned her back to me as I did her and we changed out of the wet clothes. "what are you doing here? How'd you find me?" Bella asked when I turned to face her folding up my wet clothes.

"um, I remembered you saying you were off to la push for Christmas and I saw your truck parked outside so…." I let my answer drift.

"okay, then why are you here?" she asked in her teachers voice, I smiled at the tone because I haven't heard it for so long and I have to admit I missed it!

"um, I've missed you and wanted to see you again" I mumbled, adjusting my bra through the skivvy, trying to be inconspicuous

"on Christmas day? Don't lie to me fate" she sternly replied.

"well……" and I told her. I told her everything, all the way from the start. When I got to the part were I jumped out of the bathroom window and ran away she stopped me.

"you what?" she almost screeched, I winced. "did you tell them where you were going?" she asked angrily.

"no! then they would have stopped me before I even got to go to the bathroom" I answered back sarcastically.

"that's stupid fate" she spat at me before she rummaged through her bag again for her cell phone.

"what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm letting you uncle know where you are and that your safe" she replied coldly. A knock came from the door.

"bells your foods getting cold, and Jacobs been eyeing your chicken leg like an animal" Seth's voice sounded from the other side. My stomach growled from the mention of food and Bella turned to look at me with a sad expression.

"your hungry" she stated to me. "Seth dish fate some food she's starving" Bella answered Seth.

"my pleasure" Seth's cocky voice replied and I smiled a small smile.

"go eat" Bella pointed to the door, I stood but hesitated. "go" she said more sternly holding her phone to her ear. I excited the room and followed the delicious smell of roast, I entered the small kitchen to see Jacob and Seth sitting opposite on a small table arguing about something, Seth patted the seat next to him and I sat down by a big plate full of delicious food. I dug in straight away cutting the chicken first then eating it with my eyes closed enjoying the beautifully cooked chicken. I opened my eyes to see Seth staring at me.

"you know I love a girl with a little bit of meat on her bones" Seth wagged his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes at him stuffing another fork full of food into my mouth watching him the whole time. He smiled widely. "that's my girl eat up" he said again with another wag of his eyebrows.

"quit it Seth" Jacob warned his eyes still cast to the television set. "don't scare anymore of bellas friends away its embarrassing"

"its not my fault there too pretty" Seth complimented, I flushed and looked down at my plate.

"see?" Jacob observed.

"its okay I can handle it" I replied with a raised eyebrow at Seth and he smiled brightly at me again with a wink. My worries and troubles were lost at this happy moment I was having with the blacks, they told me about their dad dying two years ago, about how Jacob now has to look after his little brother Seth and Seth told me many stories him and his 'pack' -as he puts it- does, many stories made me laugh aloud, and Seth flirted shamelessly with me. I enjoyed it. I haven't been so happy in a while now. Bella came and went, all the while the phone was stuck to her ear and she was talking frantically into it, she shot worried glances at me every now and then, and I worried how angry everyone was at me, I did what I thought I should do. And I think it wasn't a good idea.

Seth was in the midst of the story about the cliff diving at la push beach, I was consumed in the story and Seth had my entire attention. When two knocks sounded from the front door. I groaned.

"what?" Seth asked at the same time Bella yelled a 'I got it'.

"its my uncle" I announced. Seth's eyebrows knit together.

"how do you know?" he asked

"because he always knocks twice" I stated and he smiled a little at the theory. I heard the door open and I heard uncles frantic voice sounding from the small hallway at the front of the house. _He sounds lunatic, _my subconscious announced. _Brace yourself, _the little person in my head suggested.

__________________

**Um…… I'm sorry about the randomness once again! :D**

**But like I said random is who I am,**

**I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DROPPED A REVIEW, MAYBE SOME POINTERS?**

**I don't want any caffeine because I have the flu at the moment but I would appreciate it if you reviewed! 3 :D**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18

**FPOV**

Seth kept eye contact with me, staring intently at me to gauge my reaction to the lunatic fit my uncle was displaying around the corner in the small foyer of the small house. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back hesitantly. _This is going to be one heck of a show……_ I stood from the table and walked slowly rounding the corner to the small foyer. There uncle was practically pulling his hair out at the roots with one hand and scratching his face off with the other, literally, he was that angry or scared or something?!

"it was just one minute bella honestly, one minute I took my eyes off of her-" his voice sounded hurt and scared and angry all put together, and I felt a fat ball hit me in the face with the guilt that I made him do this and made him feel this, _such a failure _that little person that obviously hates me, sitting in the corner of my head announced. He stooped mid sentence when he saw me standing there, anger, complete anger consumed his face and then sad regret washed over him and he raised his hands to me as if in a reassuring manner that he wont hurt me. "I'm sorry baby don't cry" he soothed, and I wiped my hand over my eyes noticing tears were pooling out of my eyes like a river, I sniffed and stared at the ground shocked that I was acting this way. Is this what happens when you feel as though you failed life and its meanings? Because that's how I feel right now and I'm so angry with myself I cant even contemplate why my hands are shaking violently at my sides gripping my shirt and my heart clenching as if I was going to burst. "fate….fate" uncle was chanting but I could barely hear him as I was becoming light headed and feeling a sense of déjà washing over me, just differently but meaning the exact same thing to me….

_Flashback….._

_"hahahaha" the three bigger kids in my foster house were chanting at me as I lay in a fetal position on the hard ground crying my eyes out. "they hate you heaps" another spat kicking me in the side, I winced and tried to move away from her but they crowded me in a circle and had me stuck in the spot. "cause your dumb and ugly" another actually spat at me the saliva running down my neck to the ground, I cried harder and they seemed to like that. "I member when I tried to run away one time" another started and I closed my eyes wishing everything away. "yeah!" one said enthusiastically. "yeah" the boy replied "they didn't beat me that bad cause they like me and that but I did get a kick in the back by the sore spot were it hurts" he continued telling his story "here" he concluded kicking me hard on my spine and I cried out withering on the ground uselessly, they laughed and kicked dirt on me before walking away._

_"girl!" alec, my foster dad yelled stalking over to me completely mad, I shriveled up into the fetal position again and willed him away from me, but he grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me up dragging me into the house, I was waving my arms frantically trying to brace myself on something but found nothing, the big kids were laughing hysterically at me as I assumed my facial expressions showed complete horror. I cried out more when he dragged me in the direction of his bedroom and begged him why I was getting another beating. "cause your too loud you little shit" he replied throwing me into the corner of his room._

_"I'm sorry alec I'm sorry" I spluttered uselessly._

_"I'm your firkin dad, and you disappoint me to a level of fucking murderous anger" he spat at me clenching his fists_

_"I'm sorry dad" I spoke up louder when he seemed to have calmed _

_"your sorry?" he said with false enthusiasm "you fucking failed the role of my daughter, you try to run? You tell the teachers about us?" he seethed standing over me. "I think its time for you to go" he concluded stepping out of his room before returning with a gun, his baby he called it the sleek black hand held thing. He held it up at me and my eyes widened he pulled the click back and smiled a smug smile._

_"alec no. we need her" Heidi alecs wife announced placing her hand on the gun and lowering it._

_Alec nodded in response. "you fail me again girl and ill blow you fucking brains out. Got it?" he pulled me up from the floor before I had a chance to reply and threw me out slamming his door shut when I was out. I sigh willing this life away and coming so close to it at that. I limped back to my room which I share with to other girls who are way older than me and seem to be out all the time. I pulled my old book I stole from school and a coloring pencil._

_Today was September the 5th. My birthday. I drew what I wished for and an imaginary cake to go with it and blew out my colored candles. "happy tenth birthday fate" I sung to myself as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Janet said I'm double digits today, whatever that meant, she was my favorite sister and she was never around but always comforted me when she was. This birthday was the scariest and the hardest so far, and one thing for sure is ill never fail anyone if the consequences are anything like this day was. That's my goal, to never fail anyone ever again._

_End flashback…._

And I just failed again, even thinking about failure brings back those memories hard hit. And these were my last thoughts before the tightening in my chest increased and I felt myself fall toward the floor…

**BPOV**

Fate fell forward clutching her chest, it was horrible to watch a child suffering some sort of horrific pain. Edward shot forward and grabbed her limp for before it hit the floor he cradled her to his chest mumbling apologies and cursing to himself before it dawned on him and his doctor mode kicked in. he lay her on the floor and checked her pulse and other things and I stood there helpless.

"can I help?" I asked after a while, Edward was mumbling to fate trying unsuccessfully to wake her up.

"uh, yes, can you get the car unlocked I need to get her home" he announced scooping fates body up and following me out handing me the keys. I pushed the unlock button and the lights flashed. "back door" he told me and I opened it as he lay her body down propping her head on some blanket, he jumped in the drivers seat and reached over to open the passenger door, I leaned in. "you coming?" he asked and I shot Jacob a 'sorry' look jumping in, I put my seat belt on and waited for the car to start. "um, I need the keys" he announced, I clicked immediately and handed him the keys blushing furiously, he chuckled slightly. "still my blushing bella" he mumbled as he threw the car into reverse and took off down the road toward forks.

"do you know what it is?" I asked him glancing back at fates lifeless form.

"panic attack" he stated.

"you make it sound as if it happens often" I accused, he shrugged.

"usually does, but not so bad that she passes out, I guess everything is just so overwhelming it has to have some sort of affect" he explained and I nodded.

"your not mad at her?" I asked he shot me a small smile and a shrug. "I mean for like running away and stuff?" I explained, he sighed loudly.

"I don't blame her for running, though I'm disappointed she did, I guess she thought no one she trusted was with us so she sought out for you" he said non-cahntly. I nodded understanding but my eyes widened shocked that she would come to me. "you're the only other family she has outside of us" he explained "we all turned on her and she would definitely run from that, I mean I would" he laughed lightly shaking his head, he sighed after a while "its me that owes her an apologies" he stated and I nodded in understanding "but she doesn't like hearing me apologies so its going to be hard" he laughed freely and I raised my eyebrows at him, he shook his head laughing before he answered. "it was one time I must have done something wrong because I remember constantly apologizing to her though she told me she accepted I kept going, after a while she snapped, she yelled at me to shut my mouth and to stop apologizing that 'apologies are for pusses'' if I can remember correctly" I laughed along with him, of course fate would say something like that. "she also said that she hates people apologizing and would appreciate it if I never did it again, so I haven't" he finished still wearing a small smile.

We pulled into a driveway that's secluded from the road and has trees growing from both sides of it, he continued up the windy road slowly as not to throw fate off the back seat and onto the floor.

"I usually buy her something or do something for her to apologies" Edward broke the silence as we pulled up to a huge mansion, he shut off the engine and pulled his seatbelt off turning in his seat to gaze at fate. "but I don't think I can buy anything to apologies for this mess" he mumbled in a heartbreakingly sad voice, I reached over and stroked his arm comfortingly, still feeling those tingles and sparks from his touch though it was through layers of clothing. He turned and smiled at me that crocked smile that I love and I smiled back lovingly. He reached up and stroked my face.

"_mi sei mancata_" he broke out in a fluent language, I raised my eyebrow at him and he smirked. "Italian" he explained and I held my eyebrow there quite stunned, _he knew Italian? _And by the sounds of things quite well too. This man never ceased to amaze me. "I said I missed you" he said softly stroking my cheek. I bought my hand up to his face and felt his cheek and slight stubble too.

"I missed you too" I replied and he smiled.

"_la mia bella ragazza" _he whispered before leaning in, I followed his lead and met his lips for a chaste kiss, it was a soft and loving kiss, and I appreciated he gave me it and not a whole fat one I would swoon over. "_buon natale" _he whispered when he let me go and I cocked an eyebrow at him again. He smiled "merry Christmas" he explained and I 'oh'ed in understanding, still quite amazed about his talent, and if I had to admit myself it's a big turn on.

"and when did you learn to speak fluent Italian?" I asked him with my eyebrow cocked and my eyes narrowed, he chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"I may have taken classes as a child, and some more as an adult to freshen up you know" he bluffed and I shoved him playfully, just enjoying being in his presents again. "fate is quite fond of it as well, though she was only interested in the curse words" he said with a smile. "fate!" he almost yelled realization dawning on us as he jumped out of his door and threw the back car door open and reaching in to cradle fate to his chest again. He trudged with her up to the door of the big house and I shut all the doors before following. Emmett opened the door for us. Smirking at us, needlessly ignoring Edward holding fate while he blocked the door.

"I was wondering when you two were going to join us" he boomed still wearing a smirk. "I assumed fate was with you as you two were quite intimately at ease, didn't want to interrupt the lip lock now did I?" he wagged his eyebrows at me and I blushed averting my eyes to the ground.

"pervert" Edward grumbled as he pushed past Emmett into the house, I just followed silently.

* * *

**La mia bella ragazza = my beautiful girl**

**Thanks to 'kharizzmatik' for the Italian words I borrowed from your story, I've become quite fond of some of her words such as…. "stronzata" "vaffanculo" and so on**

**I would much appreciate a review from you! Hehe yeah you!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19

**FPOV**

"yip its still Christmas day" Emmett replied to my question. "kind of" he wavered looking out of the big wall of glass to the pitch black forest.

"so how long was I asleep for?" I threw at him again. We were sitting in front of the big plasma TV watching Shrek – of all things. Everyone seems to have disappeared and Emmett was alone when I emerged from the guest room.

He sighed dramatically and turned to glare at me. "I wouldn't say you were asleep cause you didn't want to did you?" I nodded. "well, you were out then" he stated turning back to the screen, I sighed exasperated by his response.

"so how long was I out for then?" I asked.

"about, a good two hours" he replied non cantly. I huffed and slouched back into the sofa crossing my arms across my chest.

"where's uncle?" I asked after a while.

"out" was all he said.

"he went out? With who?"

"Bella" he replied, I raised my eyebrows but he couldn't see me.

"where'd they go?"

"bed" he replied sounding a bit annoyed.

"so he's asleep?" I pushed, he shrugged.

"dunno"

"but he's not out? Like is he here?" I asked starting to get annoyed by his one-word replies.

"yeah" he replied, I rolled my eyes at him and pushed myself from the sofa making my way over to the grand piano and sitting in front of it. "don't you dare play that, you know the rules, when the TV is on the piano stays shut" Emmett warned me, I turned to face the piano smirking, I opened it and placed my fingers on the keys. "I swear to god Faye if you pus-"

And I jammed the keys down hard playing the one song Emmett finds so irritating it can make him turn green like hulk-literally. I played the chopsticks as fast as I could because I knew the faster the more he hates it. My fingers were flying on the piano and I heard Emmett let out an audible growl not far from behind me. I jumped from the piano and sprinted for the stairs I was laughing loudly as I jumped up the two single stairs to the foyer as I could hear Emmett's loud stomps chasing me. I turned in the foyer heading for the stair case looking back, when I collided with someone and It sent me flying back onto my backside.

_"scopata" _I spat as it just came naturally.

**EPOV**

I followed the loud piano noise which had awoken me. I was making my way down the stairs wiping my eyes when I hit the foyer. Something smacked into me hard and I staggered back hitting the front door.

_"scopata" _I heard the source of the collision spit, I gazed down at fate just as she jumped from the floor shooting up the stairs as fast as she could mumbling a 'sorry' when she flew past me. Emmett came storming from around the corner and stopped in front of me breathing heavily.

"where'd it go?" he got out through his heavy breathing, I pointed toward the stairs smirking at their little game. He huffed tired and annoyed. Fate popped her head back at the top of the stairs.

_"vaffanculo" _she cursed, I shook my head at her sadly and Emmett frowned at her before she took off around the corner of the second floor.

"what'd she say?" Emmett asked scratching his head, I shook me head no and he pouted like a baby I rolled my eyes at him. I cleared my throat and looked around to see if anyone else was in hearing distance.

"she told you to" I leaned in more. " to _fuck off" _I whispered, his eyes widened shocked and he shook his head baffled I laughed at his expression and he shot me a dirty look.

"you taught her that" he pointed to me, I shook my head no and he sighed loudly. "I'm gonna get her" he stated and I nodded to him in approval and I wagged my eyebrows menacingly, he smacked me in the arm and I grabbed it fainting a sore he rolled his eyes at me. "she seems happy at the moment" he was suddenly serious. I nodded.

"yeah, I just don't know how I'm gonna fix it" I raked my hand through my hair and frowned down at the floor. He slapped a hand on my shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Alice is here" is what he said, I looked up at him confused and then the front door which was right behind me threw open and I jumped and clutched at my chest. Alice laughed.

"I got you didn't I Eddie?" she sung, I rolled my eyes.

"god" I mumbled while I raked my hand through my hair again and straightened my position.

Emmett boomed laughter and pounded jaspers fist, I frowned at their exchange. "you gonna help me get Liz?" he asked jasper and jasper beamed up at him nodding. I rolled my eyes at their new nickname for her, since Emmett found out her middle name was Elizabeth he's been calling her Liz and it was slightly frustrating, fate didn't acknowledge it she did answer to it though. Emmett started for the stairs and I watched them tiptoe up.

"Faye have you seen that movie seven days?" Emmett yelled, I heard a faint 'yeah' in reply and Emmett chuckled to jasper. "well you got seven seconds" he replied.

"you got to be kidding me that's so gay" her voice was closer and Emmett and jasper dived down the hallway the sound came from. "aarrrrggghhh!" she scream/laughed and I heard her taking the steps to the third floor then a door slamming, I winched slightly hoping she didn't wake Bella or she didn't lock herself in the room with Bella.

"I like that smile" Alice's made her presence known and I looked back at her shrugging. She rolled her eyes and assed my appearance, I threw my hands up in surrender she laughed lightly. She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the kitchen she pushed me toward a bar stool and took the bar stool opposite. "now" she said placing her handbag on the counter. "we have a problem to solve do we not?" I sighed then nodded hesitantly.

**FPOV**

"if you surrender now we wont make it so bad" Emmett's voice sounded from outside the library door, I laughed at him.

"for real? You got jasper to help you?" I was laughing at him and I knew he hated it.

"yeah cause you're a nasty thing" he replied laughing. "just come out I swear I wont hurt you" he tried again. I sighed because I was starting to get hungry again and I know they wont leave me alone until I come out.

"you wont let him hurt me right jazz?" I tried, I heard Emmett's useless attempts to persuade jasper to say yes.

"oh Bella" Emmett boomed I unlocked the door without thinking just hearing Bella's name I gave in. I threw the door open and saw Bella standing at the doorway of the 3rd floor guest room looking shocked her eyes wide, her hair was disheveled and she looked as though we woke her up. Oops. I felt arms around my waist and then I was being lifted from the floor, I squirmed uselessly.

"got her em" jasper declared from behind me and I sighed crossing my arms over my chest, jasper laughed at my response and Emmett turned to beam at me. I pouted at him and he laughed stalking forward toward me my eyes widened at the realization of what he was going to do.

"no, please" I begged but he still stalked forward wearing that evil smirk. "Bella, please" I got out before Emmett attacked my sides, I shrieked thrashing violently as he attacked my sides. I was crying because I was laughing so hard and Emmett and jasper were laughing along with me, Bella stood there smirking trying to hold in her laughter. Edward appeared soon and he was smiling hugely at out tirade. Emmett stopped after a while laughing violently himself, and I took deep breaths trying to steady myself wiping away the tears that fell. Jasper released me laughing himself.

"you should have seen your face" Emmett got out through laughter and I shot him an evil glare.

"yeah I guess it was ridiculous" I spat angrily and he pulled me in for a hug.

"oh, don't worry lizzie I didn't mean it" he soothed I pushed him away, he looked hurt and I smiled at him assuring and he smiled back. He turned to jasper to congratulate him on a job well done.

"we should head down stairs" Edward announced, he held his hand out to me and I eyed it warily before smiling at him crookedly but turning to grasp Emmett's shirt by the back. I say Edwards face fall but he composed it before anyone could see it. Emmett turned to look at me and I jumped up onto his back grasping his shoulders, he let out a over exaggerated huff then grasped my legs trudging down the stairs. We hit the sitting room and I jumped from his back falling onto the sofa.

"you gonna open your presents?" Emmett asked slumping down next to me, I shrugged.

"don't feel the merry of presents at the moment" I answered him. "plus isn't it supposed to be a family thing? Where's Esme and Carlisle? Oh and rose?" Emmett sighed.

"rose had to work tonight so she's gone, Esme and Carlisle's gone for holiday in the islands" he answered.

"wow, lucky them" I muttered closing my eyes. I opened them warily as I could sense something because everyone had fallen quite. And right in my face Alice thrust a gift almost touching my nose in the process, I took it warily.

"merry Christmas, I know you'll love it" she squealed, I sat up more and started to unwrap it, before I could read the box Alice chipped in "ill show you how to use it don't worry"

" I don't even know what it is yet" even laughed at that and I laughed opening the box to reveal a digital camera, I smiled at it as it was the one I wanted the purple one, I turned it on immediately and raised it to Alice.

"its easy to operate" she continued to jabber on, I clicked the button and the flash went off catching Alice with her eyes wide open.

"thank you aunty" everyone laughed and she shrugged and laughed along with them. They handed me gifts and I opened them we laughed and shared our thoughts as we passed gifts around.

**EPOV**

We were all happy opening gifts and laughing. I needed to say it I needed to ease the tension between fate and I, but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Faye?" I blurted out without thinking, she was playing with the PSP jasper got her and she glanced up at me quickly before glancing back down at the screen.

"yeah?" she replied, pushing the screen down and shutting the game off.

"I need to-"

"can you not?" she interrupted me sounding angry I raised my eyebrows at her. "I forgive you for whatever it is that you want to apologize for okay? Just forget it, the tension that is between us right now? The bad one?" she asked I just shook my head trying to understand her words as they jumbled together. "yeah well its finished, I love you okay? Now open the present I got you sit down and laugh with us" she demanded, Bella shot me a shocked glance and I shrugged obeying her while everyone laughed at our exchange. I sat In front of her feeling lighter and at ease I turned to her and raised my eyebrows as she passed me a big box.

"Faye are you sure that this is okay?" I asked her just in case, she shook her head sadly and shoved the box at me

"its passed uncle get over it" she said with a smirk and I smiled back at her relieved. Aren't I lucky to have one of the most cruises' teenagers ever? I absolutely love her for her non-canlant attitude. I just hope its enough because I never want a day like this happening again.

**FPOV**

I just totally blew off uncles apologies and he seemed pleased with my lie, but I don't want him worrying so I just shoved the box to him and he started to tear the paper off. He got it opened then turned it around to read the front, his smile grew huge as he basically beamed showing all of his teeth at me. I smiled back wagging my eyebrows.

"what is it?" Emmett wined.

"it's a remote control version of my Volvo" uncle answered his voice full of awe, I blushed and looked to the floor and ended up being knocked back in the chair as uncle practically squeezed the life out of me chanting his thanks.

"your welcome" I said breathlessly. "now can I breath?" he laughed but released me returning to his box, I laughed at how ridiculous he looked with his remote control car. Alice handed me a small gift with no name from who it was from and I observed it before opening it.

I pulled the gold chain from the wrapping paper and glanced at the gold heart dangling from the chain, I reached forward and clasped the heart opening it. I looked closer to the engraved writing in it. _Maria Masen. _I stared at it a moment longer then I clasped it tightly an threw it toward the wall. Anger boiling up in me, I stood and clenched my fists, the anger took over and I walked over to the necklace now lying on the floor and then I stalked past everyone who was wearing a shocked and confused face toward the back door, I stepped out onto the porch in the cold and dark night. I got to the end of the porch and took another look at my mothers necklace resting in my hand, I felt a tear slip from my eye and I clenched it tight once before bringing my arm back and then throwing it as far as I could into the dark forest hoping it would land in the river and float away. I broke down to my knees and sobbed quite sobs.

**EPOV**

I ran out after fate, she looked absolutely angry ready to burn a house down angry. I watched as she threw the gift she got angry over out and into the trees, she dropped to her knees then started to sob, I stalked over to her and embraced her holding her tight to my chest.

_"Bagascia" _she said through sobs, and I knew right away who did this. I gripped her tighter as I tried to hold in my anger.

* * *

**Guess who gave the necklace? Duh your dumb if your don't know! Hehehe :D ****J**** jkz I know my writing is weird and random! Hehe**

**_Bagascia= _****a slang term for bitch/whore**

**Plz review, I don't know when the next chapter is going to go up because I'm starting school tomorrow, ill just try and fit it in between work!! :D ****J****, plz don't give up on me ill still be here, we just need a little hope :D**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	20. Chapter 20

**Im sick of all the sad drams, lets juice it up a bit?!?! :D**

**Song im listening 2 at the moment?!?! Chris brown ft ester dean- I love you!!!!- love iht!! :P**

**soz no spell checks in this one its a quicky!! -okay thay proberbly sounded wrong, if you have a brain like mine that is ;) :D hehe**

**

* * *

**

**FPOV**

**_5 months later….may…_**

I stood at the window of my room at aunty alices house, its so boring here I don't get why they make me stay with her shes old enough to look after herself! I heard her loudly making her way up the stairs and I rolled my eyes as I went out to 'help her out' as jasper put it.

I rounded the corner to the stairs and saw the huge stomach before I saw Alice's face, but as my eyes watched the bulge moving stiffly I didn't notice that Alice was panting loudly through her teeth and holding her back as if she was about to collapse, I smirked at the bulge before I looked up at her attempting to make a snarky remark on her fat stomache. But then I saw her red face and her facial expressions and I ran over to her taking her arm. She snatched it away.

"don't touch me" even though I just barely made it out it sounded really scary, so I dropped my hand and watched her pant at the head of the stairs. I was staring at her wide eyed when I thought to do something other than watch her practically give birth right in front of me.

"so your in labour?" I internally slapped myself, _what a stupid question faye!_

She glared at me. "no" she spat sarcastically, and I shrugged my shoulders. Be sarcastic then…okay I guess it was my fault…..

She started for her room with me in tow, then all of a sudden she screeched loudly and grasped her stomach, I jumped at her noises and then scrambled toward the bathroom to get a wet cloth, I ran back to her room with it and she snatched it from me placing it on her forehead and sighing into her pillows. I pulled my phone from my pocket and scrolled for jaspers number, he picked up after two rings.

"yeah?" okay no proper greeting.

"I think alices is like…um…you kn-"I was finding it hard to explain this show.

"im on my way now" he cut me off, I slid my phone shut and stared at the now silent panting woman lying on her bed.

"aunty do you want anything?" I heard being really nice helps.

"drugs!" she blurted out, I stared wide eyed at her. "I need the gas…" she let her voice waver as she hummed in the back of her throat. I was confused by this answer, but surely I have learned something in health class?...oh right!

"I think you'll have to be at the hospital for that" I tried to assure her, she nodded tiredly and motioned her hand for me to come to her, I did so slowly. When I stood in front of her she stared into my eyes intently.

"you" she pointed to my chest. "don't want this" she waved her free hand over her stomach and I raised my eyebrows at her. "this is firkin painful, you are never having unprotected sex…wait what am I saying no teenager knows how to use protection" she mumbled the last part to her self as I stood there dumbfounded. "you aren't to have any sex! You got it?" I just nodded as her intense stare was scaring me, another side of alice I haven't seen before. "this is just the beginning and I want it out NOW!" she screamed the last part as I assumed another contraction took over, i took a step back from her bed as she scrambled to a crouching position by her bed.

"alice!" jasper yelled as he burst into the room and fell to the floor by alice, he grabbed her in a comforting way and started to hum soothing words to her, I retreated from the bedroom and stood across on the wall watching the horrible show, esme and rosalie bound up the stairs shortly after jasper came in and they ran straight for alice, Emmett strolled casually after them flashing me a brilliant smile before he disappeared into the room, I followed him.

"it hurts worse than you said it would mom" alice panted, esme nodded guiltily.

"itll all be worth it" esme tried to soothe.

Alice attempted to roll her eyes, but it looked more like she was hemeraging. "I doubt it" she panted again. Esme sighned and shook her head as she patted alices damp head.

"okay shofer is here" Emmett boomed, sounding as though hes taking everyone to Disneyland. Everyone turned to shoot him glares, alices was the most intimidating. He wiped the smile off of his face and lowered his head.

"ill get the stuff and meet you there" esme told alice.

"don't leave me" alice begged, esme aquezed her hand before letting it go.

"you have your husbane and your friends darling youll be fine ill see you shortly"

"your leaving me with him?" alice screeched pointing at Emmett. Esme smiled a small smile before leaving the room, I followed her. She grabbed the baby bag which was waiting in the closet of the babies new pink room. Yip it's a girl.

She stalked off to her car and I followed silently, I jumped into the passenger seat and she seemed to take no notice of me as she started the car and sped off toward the hospital. When we arrived she jumped from the car grabbing the bag and then flew off through the front doors, I was silently wondering if anyone would have noticed if I weren't there, I would have been forgotten. I ran in after esme and stooped every now and then to greet someone I knew. I smiled politely and walked briskly in the direction of uncles office. I rounded the corner greeting one of the nurses cheerfully when I saw the strawberry blonde hair, I stopped ten metres short of where uncle stood talking to a strawberry blonde. I looked from the unfamiliar short haircut of the sort of familiar female to uncle. He was whisper shouting at her and I strained my ears to hear since I haven't been seen yet.

"irina Ive told you this so many times, can you just leave it?" he raked his hand through his hair like he does when hes frustrated. I just stared at them, so her name was irina, who is she? And what does she want with my uncle? She kind of looks familiar.

I walked slowly up to uncle my eyes assessing the familiar looking frame opposite him.

"faye" uncle exclaimed and he pulled me to his side, I kept my eyes on irina. "fate this is irina, irina fate" she smiled warmly and extended her hand to me, I reached with my finger and touched her finger lightly, she looked confused. "um….fate what are you doing here?" uncle asked after he assed my weird greeting.

"aunt alice is in labor" I replied still staring rudely at irina.

"oh really? That's great" uncle exclaimed happily.

"no it isn't aunt alice is in serious pain, its scary" I finaly dropped eyecontact with irina and smirked up at uncle, he smirked back and kissed me on the forehead before pulling his arm from me and stalking in the other direction. I watched his retreating figure still standing awkwardly in front of irina.

"so you're the little one of Edwards?" she said conversationally

"'s sister" I attempted to finish her sentence she nodded her head understandingly and rocked on her heals. "who are you?" I asked her now embarrised to make eyecontact.

"irina volturi, ive known your uncle for quite sometime" the way her sentence included uneeded enthusiasm caught my attention and I looked up to see her smirking mischiofly over my head at the wall. _Oh god, her too?_

"do I know you from somewhere you look familiar?" I wanted to get away from her but I also wanted to know who she was.

"ummm….yeah" she replied suddenly nervous. My cheeks flushed and anger threatened to overcome me when I put two and two together, the strawberry blonde hair? The perfect button nose? The dark hazel eyes? She was tanyas family.

"your tanyas sister" my answer came out in rather a controlled voice thank the lord and I looked around frantically for an escape route before I jumped this stranger for no reason other than being related to that monster.

"yeah" she sounded rather enthused that I was so cool about the situation, if only she knew how angry I was inside she wouldn't be wearing a shit-eating grin. My escape route rounded the corner to the hallway irina and I were standing in and I sighned in relief as I ran toward her.

"bella!" I almost yelled as I crashed into her for a forcefull hug, she was stunned for a moment before she laughed at my advance. "what'cha doing here?" I asked her as I let her go, she smiled brightly at me and held up a vanilla folder.

"some stuff I gotta go over with you uncle is all" she waved the folder dismissively. "where is her?" she looked down the hall to the lady still standing there watching us amused.

"hes with alice I think, come" I pulled on her elbow as I lead us to the front desk to ask were alice was. Surely she would be here by a now, unless Emmett was driving? They were here and the receptionist mrs. Picton told us the directions we needed to take. I don't know if bella knew alice was in labor cause she was casually talking like she wasn't nervous at all, though I don't know why she would be nervous, its not her that was told no sex ever and was frightened like hell by her unties new found attitude. As I rounded the last corner that aunties room was supposebly on I saw that all the men were discareted out of the room and were all sitting stiffly in their seats as if they were awaiting bad news.

"some one dying?" I blurted out sarcastically

**BPOV**

They all turned in our direction surprised by the interruption. Jasper was on the edge of his seat looking more worn than id ever seen him, if id known better I would have thought someone was dying as fate put it. Emmett was stunned silent suposebly by something that happened, and he was staring off at the ground as if he didn't even notice us. But edward, hansom as ever, smiled up at us and stood to greet us, hugging me and holding me for quite a long time, though I didn't mind, fate hid her laugh as a cough but it was quite noticible. Then he glared at her before patting her head, which fate ducked out of raising an eyebrow at him as if to say 'are-you-stupid?'. I laughed at him and he shot me a cute glare and my crocked grin.

Fate knocked on the door everyone was waiting out of and esme popped her head out, fate smiled brightly up at her and there was a loud frantic voice in the background asking who it was. Esme announced back into the room that it was bella and the voice was more noticible as it screamed a "thank firkin god. Get her in here" it was alice and I pushed forward into the room quickly only to come face to face with a heaving alice on a hospital bed propped up and legs apart as she breathed deep breaths.

"were the hell were you?" she asked from between deep breaths. I hesitated then shrugged at her.

"no one told me im sorry" she rolled her eyes at me and then srunched her face as a pain took at her.

"not now bella, don't piss me off right now, don't apologise for no reason" I just nodded as this alice was an alice not to be tampered with. She waved me over to her and I walked up to the side of the bed were rosalie was getting her hand strangled by alices firm grip. "hold my hand?" it sounded like a demand but a kind one and she looked desperate so I looked up at rosalie as she tried to pry her hand from alices. "Hold MY hand" she yelled and rosalie threw her hand at me which alice gripped so tight I almost let the small groan of protest out.

"ma'am please try to calm a little" one of the nurses announced, alice laughed bitterly.

"hey, why don't we swap situations and ill tell you to calm the fuck down" alice was histerical as she gripped my hand even tighter, if that were possible though I don't know how I could have noticed because Im sure the circulation was already cut so I couldn't feel much.

**FPOV**

"Hold MY hand" sounded from the room and I laughed lightly as I bunted emmetts shoulder.

"go hold her hand jazz" I shot sarcastically at jasper as he was pacing the length of chairs outside of his wifes room, he shot me a angry look and I laughed. "hey em wanna come get some snacks?" I nudged him again, he shrugged and stood with me.

"not too long" uncle ed announced, I rolled my eyes at him and took off in the direction of the vending machines. I was only planning on grabing some chips and maybe a drink but the spacies and emmett had other ideas.

"wow, no way I didn't know they had spacies here" he said enthusiastically as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, he threw in some quatres and I watched him shoot space rocks encouraging him on like we were prepping at a big game.

"so what had you so shocked outta your shell back there?" I asked him as he turned to another game. He turned to me and shot me an annoyed glare.

"she pissed in my car" he whisper shouted. I burst out laughing as he was ranting about their ride here, apparently just as they pulled into the hospital alices waters broke.

"and now im gonna have to pay hundreds for a proper clean" he concluded, I laughed again and decided to rub it in more.

"yeah and that water came from her uterus not her bladder" he shot me a frantic look and mumbled a 'shit' I laughed hard until I calmed and watched as Emmett mouthed his math while calculating it in his head. I pushed at him and he pushed back and I hit a machine, I turned to see it was disposable camera one. I smirked evilly as I hatched an idea.

Emmett and I rounded the corner to the room holding six disposable cameras each, we smirked at eachother as we picked one camera up and clicked it at the picture in front of us, jasper and edward waiting impatiently for the delivery. Both their heads shot up when they saw the flash. Both of them glaring at us and demanding we take them back.

"can't, the vending machines don't do refunds" Emmett announced as we stopped in front of them.

"nice one" I laughed as I tried to maneuver the cameras to one arm so I could pound with the other. I didn't work so I dropped the cameras to the seat and them pound emmetts waiting fist. I grabbed three of my cameras and two of emmetts then made my way over to the door, I knocked and rosalie popped her head out, I handed her the five cameras with a smirk and she passed them to esme.

"what are those?" alices now frantic sounding voice demanded.

"disposable camera?" rosalie announced as she looked to me for affirmation, I nodded and alice lost it.

"get thos fuc-" I shut the door before I could hear her curse anymore. Emmett laughed and edward chuckled lightly as jasper just glared angrily at me. We passed time by taking pictures on our seven cameras, we decided to waste four on ourselves and then the other three on the new bundle of joy. So Emmett and I took turns holding the camera as we did handstands and carwheels, edward and jasper just looked on in an amused way, we took a few with us posing behind edward then behind jasper or in front, our lips puckered and hand signals as we tried to lighten the mood, we took some shots of just our eyes or just our lips just to waste the film.

The nurse opened the door about 20 minutes later and announced that alice had a girl. We all cheered and highfived.

"we already knew it was gonna be a girl, but how much does she weigh?" Emmett demanded, the nurse smiled politely.

"shes an eight pounder" she announced, edward let out a low whistle of appreciation. The nurse nodded as if she knew what edward was thinking. Emmett jumped up and down in the spot.

"oh, yeah ah-ha" he chanted, we all looked to him like he was crazy and he beamed at jasper. "that's a'hundred brother" Emmett rolled the brother on his tounge, jasper shook his head ashamed then reached to his back pocket for the money, Emmett counted it then placed it in his own.

"can we see her?" jasper asked, the nurse nodded then opened the door for us to enter. We all filed in Emmett and I holding a camera each. They all slowly made their way up and Emmett pushed through them to get a picture, rosalie pulled at his shirt and he stayed by her side pouting, I went straight to the end of the bed and snapped a picture of alice holding the pink bundle in her arms.

"yay got the first pic" I waved the camera at Emmett, as I tried to talk in whispers.

"so, rose got some pics didn't you rose?" rosalies shook her head no and Emmett pouted out at him.

"quite, shes sleeping" she quit talking straight away as the mommy alice was quite frightening. Jasper joined alice and I snapped another pic as I assed the baby. She was cute obviously, but what made her look cute to me straight away is the little button nose and rosy cheeks she wore.

"whats her name?" bella asked from her quite spot in the corner. Alice shared a look with jasper then nodded smiling at us.

"elizebeth maria-mary Cullen" she answered watching me, I pouted appreciately and alice smiled. It sounds nice, but when they were playing with it it sounded weird, I was mocking how she mixed the mary with maria, like merrymarea. But I liked it and im surprised she used my mothers name and my grandmothers name. I turned to look at uncle ed and he was smiling idiodically but I don't blame him its cool. We all stood around the happy family and Emmett and I had completion as to who would get the best picture, so we were snapping away. After a while uncle edward decided to leave as did rose and em, bella came along with us and we all walked down the hall chatting quietly as it had become quite dark. I ran before them then lay on the ground snapping away with the camera, while standing and snapping too.

"no fare those are gonna look awesome" Emmett wined and I laughed as I ran to the parking lot. "like a superhero group stalking like supermodels" I heard him think aloud.

* * *

**Umm?**

**Soz im lost lots of work to be done but thought I should update something!! :D sorry if its random but rember im a randon chick soooo.**

**HELP ME OUT A LITTLE, I COULD USE SOME CAFFEINE AS IN 'REVIEWS'**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry, hard life ****L especially when I accidently get caught swearing under my breath at a teacher!! :D it just pooped out (that's what I told the principle too :D hehe, she's my aunty so she didn't expel me or anything :P ) so yeah I got my computer taken off of me cause my mum and dad were embarrassed?!? I don't get it?! He was quite an 'asshole'. Hehe **

**Okay enough with the chitter chatter :P :D**

**

* * *

**

**FPOV**

_Emmett and Rosalie's wedding day….2 and a half months later…._

"I don't know how you made me do it" I stated, looking down at my reflection in the mirror. When I looked at it when it was just dangling by a coat hanger I thought of nothing else other than maybe destroying it. But now looking down at it, in all its glory-I was quite happy that it was no longer than below my knees- but it still held that fancy 'occasion' look. Purple and gold-not really my thing- tight fitting-I thought I wouldn't fit into the small thing-strapless- the one thing I like about dresses actually!

"you would have worn it no matter what" Alice said with a triumphant grin, I rolled my eyes at her and then slumped into my seat. "just a little make-up to insinuate your eyes" I rolled them at her remark and she smirked.

Two minutes into applying the mascara to my second eye a shrill cry broke out. Alice huffed in annoyance and dropped her pen. I laughed at her expression.

"she hungry again aunty?" I taunted. "don't you think she's a bit of a chub?" I just like rubbing in the fact that her baby is a big chub. She glared at me then sat at the edge of the hotel bed to feed her. Lizzie was a cutie, chubby cheeks, pale skin, her eyes are the best, its like her mom and dads eyes mixed perfectly, everyone fell for her eyes, they're a certain hazel but because her dads are bright blue they are a bright hazel, not quite hazel, not quite blue but a frightening mixture, beautiful to be honest, in the different shades of light they change colors but still varying between the hazel and blue, my favorite is the purple they turn, its so pretty. And she's learned to smile too so all she does is smile, well unless she's hungry.

"are you day-dreaming about my beautiful babies eyes again?" Alice's voice broke me from my day-dream.

"why do you think that?" I taunted again.

She smirked evilly "because you were staring at my boob like there's no tomorrow" I blushed and looked down at my wrists. She laughed.

I stood from the chair and headed for the door. "I'm going to see what's up so far, and to get my bracelets" I waved my wrists at her, she smiled and nodded, so I closed the door and headed in the direction of Rosalie's en-suite. I caught a glimpse of the men through the crack of the door next to Alice's room, I whistled appreciately and Emmett growled at me and slammed the door, I laughed and I heard the others laughing along. I reached Rosalie's door and I knocked politely and waited. Bella opened the door for me smiling hugely.

"real pretty" she commented, I rolled my eyes at her and her pretty black strapless dress that fit her perfectly.

"its kind of insulting to be called pretty at the age of 16" she rolled her eyes at my snarky remark.

"is that my beautiful flower girl I hear?" Rosalie's sort of tipsy voice sounded.

"aunty I told you not to call me the flower girl it's the 'important girl'" I replied as I rounded the corner of the small hallway/kitchen, as I anticipated she was tipsy, sitting on a sofa in her undies and corset waving to come to her. "this is going to be the most interesting wedding ever" I announced clapping my hands, Rosalie glared at me then pointed at the dresser.

"what necklace?" she demanded, I looked over them, a plain diamond shaped necklace that shone in the light, and a more overdone one [if I say so myself] that had five pendants with diamonds situated inside. I pointed to the plain one and she nodded standing wobbly as the girls helped her pull on the dress. I left them to get ready, my bracelets in hand, I looked both ways down the hall seeing a rather flushed Seth running full speed in the direction of the grooms room, I smirked at him and he halted in front of me quickly surveying to see if anyone was looking, he swooped down and planted a quick peck on my lips, I smirked at him as he smirked back before turning to run again. Yeah, our relationship has escalated, a lot I may say, and I'm positive no one knows, it's the way I wanted it, though everyone at la push who I have been hanging with knows and their all pretty close so I just hope it doesn't turn into something bad. Seth and fate, a good thing I may say. I was smiling brightly as I was walking my way back to Alice's room.

When I entered Alice's room she was fully dressed and made-up along with a matching Lizzie too. I was cradling a smiling Lizzie when Edward pooped into our room to announce that we make sure the bride is ready in ten. I made a snarky remark on his tight suit and tie, he just adjusted his tie and stalked off.

--

"I'm not walking down first!" I bristled at Bella as she nudged me forward.

"Faye we've rehearsed this and gone over it many times now go!" it was Alice's turn to whisper yell at me and nudge me forward. I pleaded to her with my eyes but she smiled evilly and kept pushing forward.

"can I like take someone down with me? Where's Liz?" I searched frantically around the small room but she was nowhere to be seen.

"she's with her daddy" Alice retorted. "I to-"

"ill walk with you" Seth announced as he rounded the corner, I smiled brightly up at him.

"as long as it'll move this show along I'm fine" Rosalie spat when everyone turned to her for confirmation then I grabbed Seth by the hand and shot out through the doors.

I was trying to busy my hand so that I didn't grab Seth's as we waited for Rosalie to come from the restroom. Seth solved my battle and grabbed me by the hand firmly. I looked up at him with a confused face and he smirked.

"I told you I was going to show us out one day" I gasped at him and he smiled pulling me along as the wedding mark sounded. How dare he take that as an advantage, in front of uncle?! Oh no. actually I kind of like it.

Wow a load of people sat and waited for Rosalie, I took one look up and all eyes were trained on us, that's it, I grabbed Seth's hand tighter and began to walk faster, he instead pulled his hand from mine and around my waist steadying me to his side as he strolled to the music and smiled at everyone who was staring. I was blushing furiously I could tell by the way my hands started to get clammy. I kept my eyes on the sandy aisle [because the wedding was on a beach J] but soon after I looked forward to my destination now no one was staring at me because Rosalie was starting to march. I steered Seth and I off of the aisle and toward the brides side and glared at him as I extracted from his embrace, he just smirked at me and pecked me on the cheek before stalking off to his seat in the audience, I stood there mouth agape glaring after him, I shot a guilty look in uncles direction he was staring at me blank faced and I stared back, It was very intimidating so I broke eye contact to search for an escape, Bella trailed behind Rosalie with her veil in hand so I pointed her out and uncle stared off in Bella's direction smiling widely.

-O-

The wedding dragged as I leaned up against a pole on the stage were all the 'important' people stand. Rosalie cried, she actually cried! Emmett forgot his speech thing and the Priest just had to have the rings put on instead of Emmett's shitty speech said. And uncle Eddie? Well he shot me worried and very intimidating looks throughout the whole ordeal as he stood next to the best man Jasper, I just smiled back at him sweetly knowing well he would know way more than he saw, and that I should enjoy the freedom before he restraints me from many things after our 'little speech'.

"you may kiss the bride" everyone fell into applause and I caught on late because I was day dreaming again. After the applause everyone crowded the bride and groom in attempt to congratulate, and I slipped off back into the hotel to get out of this dress. I threw off the thing and pulled on my black skinnies, black flats, fluro yellow singlet, and black denim vest, I left my hair in the large bubble-pull back and exited the room. I was tucking my laces into the flats as I leaned against the wall when someone's hands snaked around my waist, I jumped startled and spun still in his embrace to see a chuckling Seth, now dressed down from his tux in black jeans and a white button down.

"we match" he said motioning toward our jeans, I rolled my eyes at him and stalked off toward everyone. He quickly ran to catch me again in a forceful hug. "what'd I do this time?" he asked in a whinny voice.

I mimicked his voice in a baby tone and he chuckled as I pushed him away and rounded the corner toward the group still congratulating, I stalked toward Lizzie so I could hold something before I hit him, Jasper was cradling her to his chest and I smiled up at him and he smiled back knowingly handing her to me, I took her and sat out of the crowd.

"Pictures!" an excited voice sounded and I cursed dressing before the pictures. I followed the crowed down onto the beach and tried to hide behind the bunch of photographers but someone I'm guessing some of the la push gang pushed me forward and into Alice, I smiled guiltily at her and then down at the baby in my hands. She scolded me but situated me next to her on Rosalie's left. The baby was taken from me and I was left with my arms behind my back as the photographer angled the camera and counted to three. As he got to three everyone chanted cheese but I peace'd it to the camera and posed with my lips jutted. I snickered to myself that no one noticed and then I showed the hang loose sign next while I poke my tongue to the camera, it was hilarious to me that no one noticed and then the will have to cut me out when they were printed.

The photographer asked for the bride and groom only and then the couples posed, jasper and Alice, Jacob and his 'girl friend' Leah, and to my surprise Edward and Bella. It was cute how Bella blushed as Edward placed her on his lap and pecked her on the lips, earning Edward applause and hoots from the boys. I was next but I hid behind someone and clutched the baby in my arms. After some arguing I was aloud to sit with Liz. Just two shots and I was ready to leave, but Alice insisted I take one with my uncle. So I stood behind him as he held me by my waist and we smiled at the camera, the second shot I poked my tongue, the third shot I did bunny rabbit ears on uncle so they gave up but Alice insisted Bella join the picture, much to Bella's embarrassment I pushed her down on uncles lap and stood behind them creating a huge love heart with my arms, we all laughed at that and the photographer sneaked a snap in.

"we need to talk" uncle whispered in my ear as he pulled me to his chest for a last picture, I poked his sides and we laughed for the shot. When we were done I jumped from him planted a smooch on baby Liz and headed for Rosalie's room as fast as I could. Rosalie was changing into her 'after' dress, as Alice wined on and on about the make-up she could have done better, aunt rose thought Alice was going a bit over board for the wedding so she made her sit out the actual wedding make-up instead giving her the after make-up. Aunt Alice sulked for weeks, literally, but aunt rose stood strong on her choice.

"and you!" aunt Alice pointed angrily at me and I scowled into the chair. "take your dress off before photos, are you serious?!" she was starting to get hysterical now.

"Alice calm down, take a seat, Faye get her some water" aunt Rosalie commanded and Alice slumped into a chair, I handed her the water and went to answer the door when someone knocked. Bella stood there her hand tugging her hair, I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled comfortingly.

"come with me…fo-for a talk" she motioned with her head behind her and I turned back into the room to see if aunt rose would be okay, she said shed cope so I stepped out with Bella as she walked by my side in the direction of the beach.

"so what's this about?" I nudged her shoulder

"a talk" she said lowly as if I wasn't meant to hear it

I stooped in my tracks in the middle of the beach "wait, uncle asked you to talk to me?" she nodded and I laughed aloud. "wow, real great he drops his –" I stopped mid sentence just countering what I was about to say "he cant even handle me?" I laughed again.

"don't underestimate your uncle" she suddenly spat, all serious, I stared at her incredulously then burst out laughing.

"touché'" I got out through laughter. And she rolled her eyes.

"I offered to talk to you"

"you don't need to worry about it I've had the little sex talk with my peers" I snickered again remembering the sex ed class at school and how chaotic it turned out. "I learned a lot!" she raised her eyebrows at me unbelieving. Oh yeah she teaches there!

"they don't really go through certain aspects..of…"she stuttered wringing her hands hazily.

"love is a sensation, caused by temptation, to fell penetration. A guy sticks his location in a girls destination, to increase the population for the next generation, did you get my explanation, or do you need a demonstration?" I raised my eyebrows at her, my speech total seriousness. And her expression turned from awkward to absolute shock and I laughed so hard at the expression on her face that I was doubled over. She was opening and shutting her mouth over and over when someone appeared behind me and she looked up at them with a guilty smile. I turned to see a angry Edward glaring down at me.

"I try to make it easy for you and you just disrespect altogether?" he spat at me through his teeth, I frowned lost by his sudden anger.

"Edward don't, she knows I explained she's just adding some laughs to it" Bella tried to break him from glaring at me, I looked down at my shoes, his intimidating glare was frightening.

"laugh? Is that what she does in school too? Why she's so far behind? Why half the student body avoids her? Why the teachers think she's a depressed child?" he spat them obviously at me. I kept my head down as the tears sprung my eyes, he would never understand, in my situation. Is it my fault whispers erupt instantly as soon as I enter a classroom distracting me from my work? is it my fault I'm avoided at school because of a relationship? Is it my fault no one sits with me at lunch or in classes where the teachers shoot me sympathetic looks? No its his!

"Edward drop it" Bella said sternly, miss. Swan appearing.

"no she's been hiding for months, its about time she comes out" Edward replied defensively.

"I want to punch you in the face" I mumbled under my breath still staring down at my shoes

"what was that?" Edward asked angrily, I lift my head to glare at him

"I said I want to punch you in the face" I spat through my teeth, he raised his eyebrows momentarily shocked then laughed bitterly.

"what? Your taking kung-fu classes now you want to use, because your confused and flustered?" he asked sarcastically

"no I take kick-boxing" I replied defensively. He took an intimidating step toward me and Bella pushed against his chest. Jasper appeared and stalked toward Edward quickly looking flustered himself.

"Edward drop it, you creating a scene, they can see from the room you idiot" Jasper pulled Edward and he turned to see many faces trained on the glass anticipating a family fight.

Edward glared at me and Bella pulled him along with her as I stood there angry as hell. I shouldn't have started with the kick boxing classes, because I noticed they make me moody now I know I have a chance against some one. I walked off into the distance kicking the sand as I go. I kicked at trees and punched the small ones down.

Seth appeared out of nowhere huffing and puffing, I stood there staring at him and he approached me arms raised.

"take it out on me not the poor trees" he demanded, I raised my eyebrows at him and he nodded.

"that's stupid"

"no it ain't , I promise I wont hurt just take your best hit" he taunted, and I stepped up to him in my striking pose.

"you sure?" he nodded and I smiled up at him before kicking his feat from beneath him. He landed on his side with a huff his head hitting the ground first, he groaned a little before sitting up. I instantly felt bad.

"I'm so sorry" I ran to him checking for any major injuries.

"s'okay I asked you to" he said trying to stand I helped him and brushed off the dirt from his now dirty shirt and back of his jeans. "don't get too cozy" he taunted and I slapped at him playfully. "ouch!" he faked hurt, I poked my tongue at him and stood with my arms folded.

"so those classes came in handy?" he asked

"why yes they did"

He smirked at my tone "how so?" he pushed standing closer to me.

"well… I got to beat my boyfriend" I smirked back at him and he pouted bringing me to him for a hug.

"really? Your boyfriend?" I nodded at his question and he squished me tighter

"hey!" a voice sounded from afar. "I was looking for you's there waiting for their best girl" the voice scoffed before appearing on the small bank on the outskirts of the beach. "ohhhhhh!" she wailed as she closed the distance. "well, well, well" she laughed.

"shut up Leah" Seth spat as he lead me back to the wedding. Leah waved her eyebrows at me and questioned me quietly on our way back but I just ignored her and gripped Seth's hand tighter every time I felt uneasy and he picked up the pace. We entered through the back, luckily an elderly man was still rambling on in his speech, so I pulled Seth with me to the head table, I noticed that many eyes were trained on us and I also felt uncles penetrating glare to my back. I pulled an empty chair form a table and sat Seth down next to me smiling at aunty rose as I did so, she smirked back wagging her eyebrows knowingly.

One of Rosalie's old friends was doing a break down of how they net and I was just playing with Seth's fingers as he listened to the lady.

"you know what'll really piss off my uncle?" I whispered in his ear he shook his head no and I shook my head in mock hurt. "look at me?" I asked innocently, he did so turning his whole torso in my direction, I shot a careful look from the corner of my eye and yes uncle was watching. I pulled Seth's head to mine, and I kissed his lips with the most 'hard-core'-as he put it- kiss I've ever experienced, I kissed him and he kissed back for as long as I could before breaking away and smirking at him.

"where'd that come from?" he asked breathlessly, I smirked wider then leaned in

"that pissed my uncle off" Seth's eyes jutted out as he shot a frantic look in my uncles direction, he looked back to me guiltily.

"he's gonna kill me" he admitted

"not if I have anything to do with it" I replied shooting uncle a wide smile. He just stared back blankly.

* * *

**A/N: yay another random 1 !!!!!**

**Sorry again for putting my last couple of readers through my crap :P hehe**

**PLZ REVIEW, I MIS THEM!!!**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	22. Chapter 22

** Thank to all the reviews =] I'm sorry I cant reply [= my computer wont let me for some reason!! So I'm just saying now, THANKS TO YOU ALL!! =] I hope you read this =]**

**I KNOW I KNOW!!! IMA DICK!!! IM SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER (LIKE WAY LATE) BUT LIFE SEEMS TO BE HATING ME AT THE MOMENT, I FIGURED OUT THAT WRITNG SOOTHES ME!!! =] YAY FOR YOUS HOPEFULLY!!!**

**WARNING: some cornie shizz occurs, don't be surprised. I warned yous...oh and i didnt spell check or re-read!!! because i felt guilty that yous waited soooo long that i just wanted to throw it out...oh and im tired its....11 pm right nu i went o sleep at 3am yeasterday!well this morning, well you get the picture [I HONESTLY AND SINCERLY HOPE YOU ENJOY!=]**

* * *

_After…..like a few months….schools on'…lizzie is big!'er…..(I hope you get it?!?!)_

**FPOV**

I decided to wait outside for bella, because uncle is all flustered and angry for no reason, its annoying. Maybe works hard? Maybe lifes catching up to him? Maybe he hasn't seen bella for a while? Maybe he hasn't jacked off for so long his bo-

My mental rant was interupted by the shiny blue infiniti G35 halting abruptly behind uncles Volvo. I chuckled quetly at bellas inability to drive her near-new car. She stumbled out of the car crumbling to herself, looking nice in tight fitted blue jeans and an elbow length checkered button down.

"stupid shiny car" I heard her grumble as she bent to pick up the keys she dropped. I rolled my eyes, god her and uncle the same, both frustrated and eager no doubt to see eachother. She smiled at me when she saw me rise from the steps, I laughed at her and she pulled me in for a hug and squeezed her back.

"hi mom" I laughed at my favourite nickname for her, a kind of joke, I liked the way she blushed many shades of red.

_Flashback….FPOV_

_It was mostly victorias fault we were now sitting in the office. She started it, you don't talk about my family that way. Her little 'bella'd rather raise me because im perfect you know?' that's just shallow and so vain, I just laughed, especially when she threw more at me. I laughed so hard everyone who was standing in a circle around us stared at me like I was crazy. She jumped at me and I swung at her. I like to say I won! Because she was down and I was running, but I bumped into one of the seniors and they took me to the office. _

_I turned to look at her and saw she was glaring at me her right eye now puffing slightly and turning a purply blue color, I smiled and wagged my eyebrows which caused her to lunge at me again. Luckily coach clap chose that moment to walk in, because I swear I would have destroyed her other eye._

_Mrs. Feer [total name match personality situation] walked in with mr barner and bella in tow. I smiled sweetly and mrs. Feer shook her head sadly._

_"were going to sort this nicely" she announced kneeling in front of us. Victoria started rambling off excuses and I sat listening an amused expression written across my face, she started to get hysterical and mrs feer calmed her down all while frowning at her dramatic show._

_"fate?" I looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "anything to say?" I mmmm'hd a little exaggerated and stared off at the wall pretending to contemplated._

_"mom?" I asked to bella, and she frowned confused. "can I call you mom?" I didn't wait for her answer. Mrs feer and mr barner were staring at bella shocked and confused. "mom she talked about you very rudely and I didn't like it" I stated, smiling internally at the confution I just created. God I love playing with people. "okay. It happened like this" I started when no one moved or said anything. I raised my arms pointing my two fingers as if I was peacing up side down, facing eachother. "mee-mee-meee-meee" I moved the left one, then I did it again. "blah-blah-blah" then I pushed the right one against the left one making the left fall, then I made squeling noises for the left one and made the right one run off._

_"real immature" mrs. Feer announced as she comforted a now wailing Victoria. "mom" she exaggerated the word at bella "can you please take your daughter away?" bella blushed many shades red and yanked on my arm pulling me from the room and into the cool forks day. She was glaring at me as she lead me to her car. After a while I burst out laughing nearly rolling on the ground. She turned to me when we were in the car._

_"and hows you uncle going to react?" she raised an eyebrow._

_"grounded. Proberbly no cell phone for a few weeks" I stated still smiling at my still high from the joke I just cracked. Amongst a serious situation, god im funny. _

_We were silent the way home, when she pulled onto the curb I pulled my phone from my pocket then I handed it to her. "if you get a txt saying 'jerk 7:30' or something its just a dangerous rave I was going to crash. Otherwise look after my phone, k mom?" she gritted her teeth and blushed as I dashed from the car, practically dying of laughter as I fell onto the couch._

_Mom. That is now bellas name. mom._

_End flashback…………._

"yes my daughter" she patted my back then released me with a warning glint in her eye I laughed and she smiled with me as she reached for the back door of her car. "I made-" she stopped short as she looked over the now casirole cover back seats of her car.

"new car" I suggested.

"hell no" she answered quickly.

I patted her back and gave her a sad look. "don't worry mommy, daddys all over it" I wagged my eyebrows at her "you don't have a choice, no amazing cleaning system could get the stains out let alone the smell" I waved my hand in front of my face. She poked her tongue out at me.

"haha. Your exaggerating" she grabbed what was left of the casirole in the glass dish and shut her car door. She took a deep breath and held out the dish for me. I took it and led us inside. Edward threw the door open before I could.

A relieved expression on his face. "oh there you are" he sighned relieved and I smiled handing him the dish. He looked it over staring at me pointedly. I moved aside so he could see bella….well bella hopping wildly around in a circle, looks as though she got some gum stuck to her addidas low-tops? Well waddiya say, she wore the shoes I got her and uncle for Christmas.

"nice shoes" I commented as she smiled at me before loosing her balance and falling backwards. Edward the hero swooped in to save her! I left to give them privacy, I ran to my room gathering my things, phone, warm hood, addidas'es, money. I walked from the bathroom to see edward and bella laughing at something and sitting at the counter island. I smiled and waved as I shrugged into my coat.

"where you going?" bella asked confused. I smiled up at her.

"I got better things to do than to watch you two make out" I joked, Edwards brilliant smile turned into a scowl and bella blushed but smiled at me and winked. I laughed, gave them one last wave and left.

**BPOV**

"what do we do know? It was her night to cook" I joked, edward laughed, the sound beautiful and soothing to my ears as I have long gone without hearing it. He stared into my eyes smiling brightly.

"what do you have in mind?" he asked a little too innocently. I just stared back into his eyes, lost in the depths. "bella? What do you want?" his voice now low and husky as he slipped from the stool and stood before me, still not touching but still close enough to feel the heat radiating from him. I just stared, my mind lost for words as I stared at his beautiful face and marveled over his chiseled features, he is a god sent gift, one I have, right now, for myself, to do what I want. Though today has been a full out day I still want to be with him again, its been months since we lay in his bed, birthday suits and all. But I cant voice it I cant seem to say it, just one word….

"bed?" my voice was just above a whisper and I knew how pathetic I must sound. He smiled his award wining crocked grin at me.

"already?" he taunted, I smiled innocently and shrugged, his smile softened and his face turned to one that only could be known as lustful. "slowly" he said reaching for my face. "softly and slowly" and I melted as his husky words sent a thrill down my spine…

_A month and a half later….._

**FPOV**

I threw another chocolate in emmetts direction on the other side of the living room of aunt alices house. He caught it expertly in his mouth. And I cheered him. He threw one back to me and I caught it having to lift from my comfortable position slumped into the couch. He cheered me and I aimed again for another shot. The doorbell rung and we ignored it as I threw another one in emmetts direction. It rung gain three times.

"the door!" alice shrieked from upstairs.

"doohoor" lizzie followed after her mothers request. I jumped from the couch groaning and reaching for the door.

"got it gosh, no need to poop in your pants" Emmett laughed with me as we recalled lizzies accident.

"hey, shut up you wanna come here and change it?" she threatened.

"no thanks" Emmett replied in disgust. I threw the door open and smiled at bella as she stood there uncomfortably rocking from foot to foot.

"hi mom" I offered. Her jaw slaked and she gaped at me a couple of times as I watched with a frown. What the hell? Its our joke, she gets it, why is she so shocked? "joke remember?" she nodded in understanding and offered a small smile. "come in" I moved to let her in and she walked for the stairs as she could hear alice threatening lizzie from up there.

"what'ya got in your bag?" Emmett asked as he leaned over his lazy-boy to peer at bellas plastic-bag.

"umm" was all she could say.

"chocolates?" Emmett offered "no wait, you got me lollies?!" he bounced in his chair like a child.

"umm no" bella mumbled as she glared down at the floor.

"how bout it whats in there?" I urged. She snapped her head up at me.

"nothing" she announced. "honestly" we nodded not quite appeased with her answear.

"Isabella marie swan" alice boomed from upstairs. Bella turned to trudge up the stairs and I followed. Alice pulled bella to her bedroom and she shoved a now clean lizzie at me showing me out of the room. I threw the baby on my hip trotting her down to the living room, she laughed wildly and I took her outback to play on her plastic playground. I rather injoy the plastic slide, and trying to fit through the tiny holes.

**BPOV**

"positive" alice announced my fear. I stared at the tiled ground as I sat on the edge of her bathtub.

"what about the others?" I asked in hope they might be wrong.

"smiley face" she said holding the second, then she picked up the other two. "positive, positive. You pregnant bella" she blatently stated. I sagged in defeat. Damn, what the hell am I going to do now? "so how far along do you think you are?" she asked a little too cheerily for my mood, sitting next to me on the edge of the tub.

"I have no friking idea" I mumbled through almost unmoving lips. She threw her arm around me.

"oh, c'mon this is great! A baby, to edward, a little bronze haired monster running around, lizzie leading him out to the park, faye holding her little brother…." alice drifted off in her own little fantasy and I raised my eyebrows at her daring her to continue. She shook her head of the seemingly happy story. I groaned as I stood and looked out of the window down at lizzie as she clumsily stood laughing at fate as fates half of her body was poking out of a small hole to one side of the small playground, I smiled at the sight. She was thrashing and pushing herself free and liz stood there laughing histeracally.

"shell love it" alice came to stand beside me opening the window.

"you come here little monster, im gonna get you" faye was threatening liz and liz danced-well more like stumbled- around her laughing. Faye got herself free and she tried hard as she pulled herself up and over the short playground, she pretended to chase liz and then she pounced swinging liz around and tickling her.

"I know" I answered alices statement. "she will be a great big sister" I smiled at alice as I thought through all the positives of my situation.

"so you gonna go see how far along you are?" alice asked casually as we watched liz punch uselessly at a tired faye spread on the ground.

"no! edward would ask why I was at the hospital, and you know how useless I am at lying" I answeared an octave too high.

"you gonna have to tell him sooner or later" alice replied in the same octave high.

"later" I grumbled as I turned back to the now two resting girls watching the cloudy sky.

"ill be right back" and alice was gone, left me to think over this, this, mess? No its not a mess it's a situation, yes, a situation I can definetaly get through-"okay" alice announced as she walked back into the bathroom "get into the car, an appointment for you and eddie junior in twenty minutes" she flashed me a wicked smile and left me gaping at the door as she went to get faye an liz into the car.

**FPOV**

"were we going?" I asked alice as I clicked lizzies buckles into place.

"out. Why do you have to know all the time?" she replied as she settled into the drivers seat.

"because im nosy like my aunty" I snarkly replied, she poked her tongue out at me.

"to the hospital" she announced and I laughed.

"what'd bella do this time?" I laughed again, alice looked at me with a wicked smile.

"what did bella do this time?" she asked with a wink before turning on the car and opening the garage doors. I sat there contemplating. What did bella do? Bella trudged over the the passengers door and leaned her head in.

"I don't wanna go" she stated like a child.

"get in" alice said in that, don't-mess-with-me tone. She hoped in deflated and buckled her belt. I studied her form from the side.

"mom?" I asked exsperimentally. Bella stiffened in her seat and I smiled hugely. "hah! You pregnant" I announced, she sagged in defeat and I took that as a yes.

"that didn't take you too long" alice announced as she pulled out of the driveway.

"your just too easy to read bella" I announced excitedly. Bellas pregnant!

"I hope you wrong about that" she mumbled as she darted alice a worried look.

* * *

**A/N: I hope youz liked it!!?!?! Plz tell meh!!!**

**I swear to god im going to try and post a chapter way soon!!!! =]**

**REVIEW MY FRIENDS! REVIEW!!!!!**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvv**

**Vvvvv**

**Vv**

**v**


	23. Chapter 23

**=]**

* * *

**FPOV**

I was basically bouncing in my seat as we drove the twenty minutes to the hospital. I was so excited, this was a dream come true, well a payer come true to be honest. I did see how uncertain bella was as her and alice whisper communicated in the front, I couldn't hear a thing, stupid pixie and her loud opera music. I decided to occupy myself by teasing lizzie instead.

We pulled up to the hospital with alice slamming her brakes just before we hit the curb.

"nice" I commented as I reached over and started to unbuckle liz. She just smiled a whole mouth smile at me then at a startled bella. "stress isn't good for pregnant women" I added, bella shot me a glare and threw herself out of the car angrily. I laughed quietly as I dragged liz to me and out my door. Liz gurgled when I threw her up just as I stepped from the car.

"I warned you about that faye" alice scolded me for throwing her baby, she ran with a baby bag in hand to catch up to bella as she had stormed off in the general direction of the entrance.

"its okay aye lizzie? You're a pilot! Shooting for the stars" I attempted to make aeroplane noises and throwing her up into the air, not quite far If I say so because of her weight. I was feeling so happy, excited, light, and I just wanted to explode with it!

**BPOV**

I was obediently standing at the entrance listening to alice rant on and on, and I was watching faye practically exploding with joy as she threw the baby around. I was starting to worry for the baby when alice turned to see her baby mid-air.

"faye put the baby down!" she ordered then turned back to me. "look bella-" faye placed the baby on her feet in the middle of the emergency road, she was smiling wickedly and is shook my head at her, but deep down I found this humoring and its actually helping me forget about the negatives at the moment, maybe I should just live in the moment, everything is going to be fine. Alice turned to where I was smirking trying to hold my laughter. "pick the baby up now!" she ordered using her body language aswell pointing an angry finger at the baby.

"uhhpp" lizzie yelled grabbing thin air.

"you told me to put her down" fate argued.

"how dare you use that against me" alices exaggerated voice was soprano high.

"look here comes an ambulance" faye pointed toward the entrance of the emergency road and alice ran to her baby scooping her up. Faye burst out laughing and alice tried to grab at her whilst holding the baby in the other arm, they were dancing around like a couple of teenagers and I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing. Faye was dodging her every advance and she was laughing hysterically, alice just huffed at her and stalked toward me.

"what are you laughing at?" she asked all too sweetly as she grabbed me by the arm of my shirt dragging me into the main entrance. She pushed me into a waiting chair and slumped next to me. "doctor should be here soon" she announced casually while she skimmed through a magazine. I sat stiffly in my seat waiting for the moment to come. "whose laughing now?" alice whispered to me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"no one obviously, because everyone in here is either sick, hurt or most proberbly pregnant" alice just stared at me in shock. "a hospital waiting room is not a happy face" I concluded with a tight smile, she glared at me.

"smart ass" she mumbled.

"apparently not" I corrected her. She burst out laughing drawing the attention of the other five occupants and their family/friends.

**FPOV**

I sat across the room from bella, alice and baby. I kept motioning my arms and hands for baby to come to me, she smiled at me and started to make her way over. Alice kept her stedily by her side. I kept up my arm game with her.

Alice burst out laughing and lizzie made a break for it stumbling over to me with a huge smile on her face her bright bluey greyey greeney eyes sparkling as she raced toward me. I scooped her up running down the hall with a laughing lizzie. I took her to her favourite place in the hospital as we visited often. To see the baba's!

We gazed into the room blocked by the glass and lizzie ohhed and aahed over the bundled babies. She was demanding to go in and get one, well at least I think she was.

She tapped the glass again whinning. She turned to me with a pout tapping the glass again. "doug duu baba" I just nodded to her like I understood her language and she wringled in my arms whining.

"fine then ill take you back" I turned and caught alice storming my way, I turned the other way and stalked off. I ended up in the maternity ward waiting room, the mothers gushed over lizzie and I reluctantly put her down when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Alice motioned with her fingers that she was watching me as she took her baby with her and bella into DR. Goldins office. I sat in the waiting room watching the mothers interact with their children and I watched the documentary on the tv.

"faye? What are you doing here?" edward made his way over to me a small smile on his confused face.

"oh hi" I said before turning back to the television, he came to stand in front of me.

"what are you doing?" he asked an eyebrow raised. "netherless in the maternity ward?" he pressed.

"oh didn't you hear? I had a baby! Yeah a beautiful baby boy!" I said in my most convincing tone. His smile fell and his features took on one of shock and confusion, his mouth was gaping and he was staring at me shocked. "it was a joke" I finally said. "god what is it with you people and kids?" I added before turning back to the tv, a small smile on my lips.

"what?" he asked to no one in particular, then he shook his head. "that was not funny" he look as though he was going to say something further before a nurse called his name and he turned to acknowledge her before turning back to me. He pointed to me while walking backwards. "your going to explain, ill be right back" he said before turning and walking off.

I sighned in relief then settled in to wait for alice and bella. They came out not long after, bellas face pale and alices face brighter than on a Christmas morning, and of course a smiling lizzie on her hip. "So howd it go?" I asked when I reached them bella glared at me then walked toward the exit. "what did I do?" I asked alice as we followed her out.

"hormones" alice whisper shouted to me. I snickered

"I heard that" we both laughed as we exited the hospital.

"oh I forgot my watch" I faked a smack to my forhead.

"hurry up" alice instructed before crossing the road. I nodded before turning and running back to the materninty ward.

**EPOV**

After assuring an idiotic Jessica Stanley that her baby doesn't have a disease that makes him hate her, I went back toward the maternity waiting room in search of fate. Why was she here? Maybe alice came for a check up? Her stupid joke almost gave me a heartattack. I rounded the corner my eyes raking over the patients, a couple of cheeky smirks from the mothers and a nod from me in acknowledgement, I didn't see fate. I walked over to the desk.

"hello Delilah" I greeted the grey haired lady behind the counter, which to my opinion was much too large for her.

"good morning doctor Cullen" she replied with a friendly smile.

"edward please" I corrected her for at least the millionth time, she nodded "did you see where fate went?" I asked leaning in so I could hear her soft voice properly.

"yes doctor there she goes now" she said pointing behind me, I swirled in the direction just catching her skid around the corner, she looked in quite a hurry, why? I chased after her, leaving a few muffled gasps behind me as I took of as fast as I could.

"faye!" I tried to get her attention, but she happened not to hear me still shooting off down the corridor.

"edward?" I heard Carlisle call me before I passed him, he grabbed me by the arm pulling me to a halt. "no running in the corridors" he threatened pointing to the small sign.

I sighned exasperated and nodded "yeah, its just that fate" I said motioning in her direction just as she hurdled over the rails onto the road, then through the parking lot out of site.

"yes please tell her about the new policy too" he patted my shoulder before walking off, he stopped to smirk at me "looks like you have a hurdling champion on your hands, that was quite a clean jump. I thought you said she was so coordinated that she wouldn't be able to save herself in case of an emergency?" he urged, I rolled my eyes at before flaying my arms. "looks as though she saved herself from you though" he said with a wink before walking off around the corner.

From me? Was she trying to get away from me? Theres something that little toad is keeping from me, I just now

**FPOV**

I flew myself at the car throwing the door open and jumping in.

"go, go, go!" I demanded, alice obliged with a shrug of her shoulders, throwing the car into reverse before pulling it into drive and skidding off.

"yeah!" alice praised herself. I laughed breathless. "what was that about?" she asked looking directly at me in the rear-view mirror.

"whats up with all the questions all of a sudden?" she glared at me. "okay, okay. I ran from edward" she raised her eyebrows at me questiongly. "yeah and I outrun him too" I said with a smile. "but I think I should stay over at alices till you tell him bells cause I think he knows im keeping something!" alice rolled her eyes at me stomping her foot on the accelerator. I watched bella as she stared out the window, she sighned slumping her shoulders. I felt sorry for her that her career has proberbly just flushed down the drain. But the again, just like I espect my life to do, everything is going to fall into place sooner or later.

-0- _a week later_

**FPOV**

Were going out. We have to dress nice. And the whole restaurant was booked out for us. I don't know which one, but it sounds fancy _chez whitey _ what the hell does that mean?

I stayed at aunt alices all week which was good and bad at the same time. Good, I didn't have to explain to uncle why ive been acting so weirdly, I don't know if bellas told him yet. And bad, because ive had to put up with aunt alices shopping for the perfect dress all week!

I was wearing a quite short soft blue boob tube dress, it came to mid thigh and had a sparkly belt attached to it at the stomach, the boob part was bunched to give it a frilly but pretty look.

"aunty I look like a slut" I blurted as I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair was done and my make up and I just stood there scrunching my nose at how short the dress is.

"don't you dare say that, its beautiful and I agreed that you could wear that leather jacket didn't i?" she came stumbling from the bathroom in her dress her head tilted as she tried to put her hoop earings in.

"yeah you did. And you let me chose my own shoes too?" I asked uncertain.

"defenetaly not" she replied before returning to her huge closet.

"aunt I cant fit yours and you didn't buy any for me remember?"

"none of them fit the dress" I heard her muffled voice from inside the closet.

"I got some black flats that'll match the jacket!" I yelled to her. I heard her huff in anoyence.

"as long as there no in the category of nikes, addidas, puma, or any other homy shoes" she was ticking her fingers as she walked from the closet. I smiled happy that id won.

"no they aren't just ordinary flats" she smiled and nodded in consent, and I went in search of my little liz. She was lying on her back on her changing bed as jasper tickled the living daylights out of her. I walked up beside them and noticed her shoes, the air-forceones elmo style, I bought her. I pointed to them.

"alice is gonna kill you" I laughed and jasper just smirked at me releasing the baby from the tickle trap.

"shes not gonna fit them soon, shes getting big pretty fast." He tried to defend himself.

"still you're a dead man" he winked at my comment.

"don't worry my little one, I have the power" I snorted and reached for liz.

"jas?!" alices voice screeched from the doorway, we turned to her shocked. "why aren't you dressed? Where leaving in ten minutes" he nodded obediently. "and try to tame your hair"

"yes my darling" jasper obliged as he scurried off to get ready.

"the power my ass" alice mumbled as she walked away.

"you mean the power in your ass?" I yelled.

"you. Shut up. get in the car" she demanded I laughed my way to the car, chatting to liz about how her parents are so funny and that im so sorry for her. Alice heard of course and she threatened that I wear some heels if I don't shut up. I didn't make a peep until the music was turned on and I sung along with it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I got out of the car and made my way toward uncle ed who was standing awkwardly at the door. Obviously waiting for bella. I ran to him and hugged him tight. I saw that he tried to tame his hair and I ruffled it.

"g'oh faye" he wined as he ran his fingers through it. I smiled up at him

"it doesn't look like you without the signature look" I winked. He laughed looking a little more at ease, he patted my hair and I removed his hand.

"oh c'mon its not the signature look" he shrugged innocently and I just poked my tounge at him making my way inside out of the cold.

"youll be fine my brother" jasper placed a comforting hand on Edwards shoulder, edward just gave a curt nod in response.

"is there something I don't know about?" alice interjected placing lizzie on the ground and liz ran to me.

"no my love" jasper-I knew-lied casually. Edward chuckled a fake chuckle and patted alices head.

"but you know everything sis" edward laughed again. I watched this play out. Theres something up.

"I know something you don't!" I announced, alice smiled at me to continue. And I smirked at jasper evily. "jasper dressed lizzie in air-force ones" I said pointing to lizes feet. Alice gasped and turned to glare at jasper. Jasper glared at me and edward was holding in his chuckles.

"you put those on her?" jaspers reply was cut off by Emmett and rose entering followed by esme and Carlisle, because they lived close by. We all fell into easy conversation as we stood in the foyer of the restaurant waiting on bella.

"its 6:30. You did tell her to be here by six right?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"actually I told her seven" edward answered tapping his foot nervously, Emmett groaned but fell back into conversation with the group. I took in uncle eds appearance, he wore a black tux that looked professionally drycleaned and he had a black tie and shiny black shoes to top it off.

Not long after that bella walked through the doors looking pretty, she wore a nice knee long blue thin strap dress with a nice white coat over it, she pinned some of her hair up and it looked pretty mussed up like that.

"finally" I mumbled bringing everyones attention to bella. She looked taken back by everyone staring as she pulled her bag down her arm in slow motion.

"um, am I late?" she mumbled shyly

"we've been wai-" Emmett started.

"no your not" edward interjected. "you early actually" he announced with a crooked grin looking down at his watch.

"oh" bella answered looking around at everyone. "am I underdressed?" she asked frowning at our appearance, we all had to dress 'nice' like alice 'nice' but it looked like bella made an effort actually.

"underdressed? Bella your wearing a dress. Bella doesn't wear dresses often" I reassured her she blushed. "and heels? You really trying to impress aren't you?" I winked.

"no" edward glared at me before turning back to bella. "no, you look wonderful" he smiled at her and she smiled back blushing deeper. "shall we?" he held his arm out to her.

"about time" I announced pushing through the doors the receptionist man said to go through. I entered the huge room, its ceiling really high and the whole place decorated as the old 80s style.

"wow, this is so wonderful, Carlisle" esme gushed.

"yeah, it reminds me of that scene in god of war, where you gotta climb the long red curtains to the top" I said pulling one of the huge draped red curtains that went the whole 100 metres up.

"it does doesn't it?" Emmett joined me pulling the drapes. "I passed it in three goes" he added cokily.

"I passed it in one life" I smirked back at him.

"eah-"

"faye, Emmett we aren't here to disgus games" rosalie ordered and Emmett slumped over to her.

"so are we here to celebrate someones death then?" I mumbled under my breath.

"ill say" Emmett mumbled in return.

"faye, emmett" esme warned, and we both shut up shuffling toward the nicely set table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We ate the most delicious dinner ever and I was now on my third plate of desert. Its so yummy, I don't even know how to pronounce it and I don't even know whats in it its just delicious.

"that's made out of pig guts you know" Emmett smirked at me, I smirked back swallowing my mouthful.

"mmm, pork liver" I feighned awe as I rolled my eyes and took another mouthful. He hit my arm playfully and I dribbled some of the desert down my chin. "ugh" I said with my mouth full. Emmett laughed and rosalie snicked.

"wipe your face" alice instructed in a yell whisper from across the table. Jasper snickered at me and so I wiped my chin on a napkin and dumped it in emetts bowl, everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"that's disgusting" Emmett attempted to grab the napkin without actually touching it, if that were possible.

"just grab it" I said chuckling, I grabbed his wrist and thrust it forward into the desert just missing it.

"get away!" he pushed my hand away staring at his clean hand in shock. I was laughing at him under my breath and he was glaring at me.

A loud throat clearing drew our attention to edward who was standing with his hands on the table, he was standing nervously but also glaring over at us.

"sorry" Emmett and I both said in unison. Edward rolled his eyes at us then attempted to speak again but nothing came out, I felt like laughing because hes never been the type to be speechless.

"umm, okay" jasper threw him two thumbs up and then Emmett followed.

"do you know whats happening?" I leaned over to whisper to Emmett, he leaned back over to me.

"no! I was just copying jasper" he answered seriously, I rolled my eyes at him. Edward then changed his tactic and turned to bella who smiled brightly up at him from her seat, he smiled back before leaning over and turning her seat so she faced him, she looked confused by this and he just smiled at her taking her hand and slowly kneeling down onto one knee. HOLY HELL! _Hes gonna do it_. He reached into his pocket. _Hes really going to do it_. He pulled a small ring box. _Well its quite obvious now. _He looked up into her shocked brown eyes and spoke softly as if he only got the one chance to do it right. _Which he does of course_.

"Isabella marie swan, you know I love you?" She nodded stiffly still shocked in place. "and you know I want to spend forever with you?" she just stared her eyes starting to water. I sat and watched this take place with a goofy grin on my face, it all was happening too slow and I was starting to get restless in this huge chair. "will you marry me bella? One day. just be with me forever?" he concluded with his award winning grin.

"about bloody time, that was all going in slow motion for me" I suddenly burst, everyone except for edward looked in my direction and I placed my face in my hands. "sorry" I mumbled into them. I looked back up to see bella snickering at me and I smiled at her raising my eyebrows as if to urge her to answer. She turned back to edward a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you edward. And yes I will marry you. Be with you forever" she concluded and made edward break out into a huge smile before he scooped her up into a big hug.

"forever" he mumbled into her neck.

"forever" she mumbled back before he kissed her passionately.

"uugghhh" Emmett and I chorused in unison. Rosalie smacked him on the upside of his head. Everyone else around the table fell into applause, and I joined snickering at Emmett.

Wait! Edward engaged to bella? YAY! No way, this is awesome.

Everyone congradulated them and I watched as bella cried actually cried.

"about bloody time" I reapeated to edward when it was my time to congradulate.

"you watch your mouth" he threatened and I smirked at him.

"id think you woudnt care with the situation given at the moment" I urged.

"no I don't, not at the moment" he replied looking down at bella who had her arm around him and was being attacked by alice.

"what a coincident you propose to her 'after' you find out shes pregnant to you" I mumbled. He droped his gaze from bella to look at me confused.

"what did you say?" he asked. Oh shoot she hasn't even told him yet!

"what?" I repeated trying to be casual about it

"what did you just say?" he urged glaring at me now

"about what?"

"what did you just mumble?" he urged getting a tang frustrated now.

"I said what a nice place to propose to her" I lied, his glare darkened.

"you don't like this place, you just said it yourself" he pushed.

"yeah but bella likes it" I defended my lie searching for an escape root. "Emmett!" I called running off in the opposite direction.

Damn bella, I almost spilled your secret you toad. She better tell him soon or lord help me hell be pissed when he finds out for himself as bella blows

* * *

**A/N: **yeah sorry no spell checks in this one either xP but I thought instead of leaving the story for about three more days before I get a free day to spell check, ill just give it too yous now to drink from till I get another free weekend to update!!! =]

See im thinking of yous! Because I care! Because I hate waiting for stories to update too you know

**Tell me what you think!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	24. Chapter 24

**I got and excuse for not updating sooner! MY CRAPPY COMPUTER CRASHED! **

**But lucky for ME I got a new one. HEHE-HE-HEHE (insert chicken dance here) YAY**

**Im sori no explanation and stuff. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I worked all night on it. Oh and no spelling checks in this one SORRY im too tired!**

**

* * *

**

**FPOV**

"im still betting for a boy" I mumbled quietly to alice as we were perched on her kitchen counter watching bella and edward converse in the dining room.

"uuh-uuh" alice mumbled around her bite of Danish "her belly is sitting high, it's a girl"

"how the hell would you know shes hardly friking showing" I whisper shouted slapping her arm.

She threw her arm out at bella. "just look at her shes glowing, its practically yelling '_girl'"_ she said girl in a sing-song voice.

"yeah cause you've been through it all right?" I asked sarcastically she nodded vigorously. "for gods sake alice you thought you were pregnant with twins" she snickered "twin boys for that sake" she laughed aloud and I joined her. Remembering alice in her baby dream state was hilarious. "jazzy and jesse, jazzy and jesse" I sang jumping around in circles rubbing my stomach. Alice laughed harder and so did I doubling over.

"whats this about?" jasper walked in through the back door with lizzie perched on his hip a huge smile across his face as she watched his love laughing, love sick, pussy whipped LOL. Alice tried to muffle her laughter with her hand as she reached over for her baby.

"oh…" I reached for lizzies smiling cheek "you can be jazzy.." I shook her cheek "wheres jesse? Wheres your twin brother jesse, boy jaz?" alice doubled over again, jasper had to take baby from her.

"I remember" jasper mumbled as he turned to the pantry to make liz something to eat. Alice and I were in stitches as edward and bella walked in. edward beaming happily as if no worries in the world and just watching his family, he stood behind bella his arm around her waist resting on her stomach. She looked down where his hand rested then back up at me with wide eyes. And I knew. _She still hasn't told him. _Its been two weeks since she knew for sure, _and she still hasn't told him._ I just laughed at the whole commotion and situation turning on my heel and disapeering into the sitting room, where Nintendo wII called my name.

-O-

We were mingling in the sitting room after the dinner that we shared, esme Carlisle, and all the family, celebrating edward and bellas engagement. Yeah I know, the actual dinner when he proposed doesn't count. And also celebrating bellas secretive pregnancy, im celebrating it because she isn't getting rid of it, I sure as hell made that clear.

_Bella was sitting with me in my room 'supposedly' helping me study, shes hasn't been very helpful shes been distracted and I sure know why._

"_why don't you just tell him you egg?" I threw my pencil held hand into the air and bella jumped almost falling from the bed. "rotten egg, boiled egg, poched egg, scrambled egg… " I mumbled_

_She poked her tongue at me. "I told you why" she gritted her teeth looking down to the text book in her hand._

_I rolled my eyes "oh yeah, 'he might throw you out' or 'he wont want the baby and hate you for getting knocked up' your so stupid" she glared at me, those might not have been her actual words, but close enough she might as well have said them like that. "bella, he proposed to you, he wants to marry you one day, he wants to spend forever with you, he friggin loves you loads, actually he loves you too much I think, hes real protective and possessive of you" she smiled a little sniffing her invisible snot "and quite frankly" she raised her eyebrow at my quote "yeah I got it from that book you lent" she smiled "anyway..quite frankly I think hed be ecstatic about having a baby with you a real family" I grinned cheekly at her with my chin raised high. She laughed quietly wiping her fallen tears._

"_I think im going to lend you more books, you vocabulary has improved a lot" she laughed again and I laughed with her, the tention erased temporarly. We were quite for another five or so minutes when bella spoke again. "I just think that maybe if I undo this it'll all be so easier and better t-"_

"_an abortion?" I exploded, she nodded slowly. "hell no!" I threw my pen at the text book to exaggerate my words._

"_are you one of those anti-abortion people?" she asked quietly. _

_I rolled my eyes glaring at her. "obviously, and no matter how little I know about uncle he's the same too, I know it believe me" she sighned heavily. "you said if you undid this it would be better…..but your wrong, you cant undo it, you cant change the fact that you carried a being inside of you, you wont be able to forget what you did to an innocent life, it wont be hard to just have him, yeah your lives would have to adjust but hell its just a baby not an army of newborn vampires you have to raise" I knew it was a low-blow, and I knew I hurt her, she jerked at my words her tears falling freely. But I don't care anymore, shes a grown up she can deal with it._

_I got up and walked from the room slamming my door after me. Uncle came from the kitchen seeing what the commotion was. He frowned at my angry expression_

"_what happened" he glared at me, I smiled up at him sarcastically._

"_just school work, it gets to you" I turned my back on him and grabbed my jacket and nike crew bag hanging on the coat rack. I slipped on some shoes and then turned for the door._

"_where do you think you-?" he started, but I cut him off._

"_im going to crew practice and then im gonna hang out with seth in lapush ill see you around eleven tonight" I grabbed the door yanking it open and stepping out._

"_I don't think so young la-" I slammed the door mid protest and ran for my skateboard hidden under the plank fence next to the garage, laughed histerically as I did so. That felt good, real good. I told well more like yelled at bella my thoughts and I slammed the door in uncles anoying whiny, fates-not-aloud-to-do-shit-cause-shes-a-teenager's face._

_-O-_

"what do you want for Christmas?" uncle asked casually as he laid back in his lazy-boy, I was stretched across the sofa on my stomache crunching on my Doritos and sipping my soda.

I shrugged wiping my mouth. "a baby brother" I wagged my eyebrows at him. He snorted loudly spitting some soda from his mouth. Cracking up he reached over and patted me on the back.

"good one" he wiped his histerical face and lounged back in his chair. It was quite for another minute or so while we watched jackasses jackass around.

" I wasn't joking" I mumbled and he snorted at me.

"what? You expect me to pop one out of my belly button for you?" he sarcastically asked snorting.

"har-har. I know where babies come from, I know how there made too" I poked my tongue at him.

"so? How we supposed to get one aye?" he wagged his eyebrows sipping his soda.

"what would you do if bella got pregnant?"

"what?" he all but yelled. "no, no, she cant" he nodded more assuringly to himself "she cant shes like…on…um-"

"the pill?" I raised one eyebrow how-dumb-do-you-think-i-am?

"yeah, yeah" he looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"been there done that brother" I threw another handful of chips in my mouth. He shot up from his seat

"you what?" he looked mortified and angry at once I was surprised he change his moods so quickly.

"I mean ive been to sex ed, ive done the sex ed thing" I tried to assure him, he eased back into his chair looking me over warily.

"so how old were you when you got your cherry popped?" I smirked at him, he shot me a surprised look.

"not really something I want to share with my 16 year old neicey" he shook his head "we don't really get ours popped anyways" he now shook his head smiling.

"oh c'mon, Emmett told me he lost his when he was 15" Edward wipped his around to stare at me shocked "what?" I asked innocently

"he told me he lost his when he was 13" I laughed out aloud "I called him a little skank, proberbly why he changed the age" we laughed together.

Just as we were straightening the sitting room from our television time I watched as uncle walked over to the trash still smiling at something I said.

"uncle?" he turned to me smiling at my big eyed owl pajamas.

"yes, neicey?" he winked walking down to his bedroom

"what would you do if bella got pregnant?" he stopped at hin door turning to face me with a serious face.

"I don't think that'll be easy to do with us being young and busy faye" he shook his head sadly. "but. If so, I know we would find a way to make it work" he looked up at me smiling. "and I know ill love the baby unconditionally like I love you both" he smirked his croked grin and bent to kiss atop my head, I smiled back at him. "now go to bed you dreamer" he mumbled the last part turning into his empty bedroom.

And that's what I did, I went to bed dreaming about a little bella and Edward with me as we searched the world. And I reminded myself that ill go straight to bella when she gets back from alices stupid week long shooping trip.

**-0-**

**EPOV**

Three days without her and im missing her like crazy. Fate sees it too, she makes jokes about it in front of the boys when they come over for dinner and football. Its funny in a way. But its not funny missing my bella like this.

"uncle!" I heard faye yelling from her room while I was in the study typing some stuff for the hospital. "I said uunnclee!" she sung after I didn't reply, I ignored her again trying to concentrate on my work. "Edward masen-cullen" I groaned at the nickname. I heard her appear at the doorway. "hey uncle I think im in serious need of new shoes" she said enthusiastically.

"yeah?" I answered trying not to pay attention to her.

"yeah" she answered matter-of-factly

"I thought you just got some new ones a few days ago" I decided to pay attention to her pretending im not, I want to see where shes going with this.

"yeeaah" she sung " but they got this new stock at sole city, you know the only shoe shop within a respectable distance of this place, and thell be gone soon cause there limited editions" she wined

"I really don't care" I sung in an uninterested voice moving the mouse around on the computer as if I was still focusing on it.

"oh c'mon its an excuse to go shopping with me"

"men don't like shopping faye I thought I proved that last shopping spree you and I went on"

"g'nooh" I could hear the eyeroll in the tone of her voice "it's an excuse to go shopping in seattle, where theres this brunette that's gonna be there for nearly a week just shoopi-"

"get some change of clothes and get in the car ill meet you there in five minutes" I pushed the rooling chair from underneath me and stepped past faye to my room with enthusiasm.

"yaaaay!" I heard her singing and jumping to her room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"how long? Im starving" she wined from behind her PSP screen.

" I told you only about another half-hour" I said through gritted teeth, shes asked that question over ten times already.

"another half an hour? You said that about ten minutes ago" she wined

"fine then twenty more minutes" I spat gripping the steering wheel tighter, soon I will be with my bell, soon.

"ohh I love this song!" faye screeched as she reached for the volume of the radio.

"this right heres a panty dropper, woooahh!" she sung at the top of her lungs "this right heres a baby maker" she said rasing her hands and bouncing them in a rabbit move.

"what'd you say?" I growled at her listening to the song in the background. _Soon as we get started making love I hear a, knock knock knocking on the wall. _What the hell are trying to put into kids heads?

"does it matter?" she asked sheepishly.

"yes!" I all but yelled.

"really? Bellas around the corner?" she asked with a smile and I smiled instantly at her name looking back at the road. _ I bet the neighbors know my name, my name, my name, the neighbors know my name._

Huh, sounds like bella and myself I said cockily to myself internally. _Breaking our new headboard, headboard._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**BPOV**

"alice one more dress shop and im gonna kill you" alice rolled her eyes at me as I plopped into a plastic seat opposite a shoe shop, Rosalie appeared, bags and all, with drinks in hand, it took one gladly.

"hey, faye loves this place!" alice screeched pointing to the shoe shop opposite our chair.

"yeah, I bet shell love those shoes that kids trying on" I answered eyeing the shoes appreciately for faye. "that looks kinda like faye actually"

"I don't think shell appreciate you assuming her for someone" alice added with a snort laugh. Just then the girl trying the shoes looked up at us with a huge dimbled green eyed smile and threw us enthusiastic thumbs up, pointing to the shoes. I sat up shocked.

"well waddaya know, it is her" Rosalie said with no enthusiasm as I smiled widely back at faye.

"faye!" alice yelled out for half the mall to hear waving in her direction.

"aunntaay" she answered in that funny voice, sounding like shes got a lisp, its really funny. Just not in class.

I got up and made my way over to the shoe freak as she put the shoes in the box for buying, and put her other ones on, if you asked me which ones where the new ones I would never know, she take such great care of her babies of her shoes and im sure Emmett took her shoe shopping last week.

"how'd you get her Minnie?" alice asked as she ran passed me to engulf faye in a tight hug.

Faye smiled her croked smile and stood with her arms folded she pretended to sniff as she wiped invisible snot. "well you know, I got a new car last week and I decided to take it for a run" alice snorted and I stare, as god himself walked up behind her wearing the same smirk.

"first of all I would never let you behind any wheel of any vehicle" faye snorted as she tried to hide laughter _a bit too late_, she mumbled. " and second of all-" he said staring pointedly at fates turned head as she checked out the shoes along the wall. "-your ruining my chances of talking up these pretty ladies"

Alice snorted again "oh please" she said walking away to the heels I suppose.

"that's very unladylike" I heard faye tease as she followed her into the store Rosalie following soon after. I turned my attention back to sexy before me in all his black jeans checkered elbow length top, sexiness. I smirked up at him raising an eyebrow as if asking _what now?_

"its always the _beautiful _ones with good taste in men" he teased grabbing me into a hug before attacking my lips.

"ugh this is a public place, keep it in your pants mate" I heard Faye wine from behind me.

"c'mon lover birds its time to see to the hotel suite" alice sung as she sashayed to our stuff.

"and please hurry I wouldn't want you to drop her on the floor in front of everyone" Rosalie added brezing passed.

"or against the wall" Faye added carrying her bag.

"hah!" Rosalie snorted laughed and raised her hand to faye for a highfive.

"hard" Faye agreed highfiving her with enthusiasm.

"ffayye" Edward gritted through his teeth, guiding me away with his arm around my waist. "I swear ive got to talk some sense into that brain washed brain of hers" I raised my eyebrows at him "ill tell you later my love" he smiled at me. And I couldn't understand the sudden feeling of pride well up in me at Edwards words, he would be such a great father, he _will _be a great father.

Okay now to tell him about my pregnancie. Bella you pussy.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward looked worried when I asked him to come to the room so I could talk to him about something. So im planning to this as painfull as possible, ive planned it out my way to say it, I got this.

He looked up at me exspectantly when I walked into the room, he was swirling his phone around in his hand nervously, I noticed that he does that when hes nervous, he fidgets.

"what is it my love?" he sounded sincerily worried.

"its not bad" I assured him, he slumped his shoulders and I smiled at him assuringly "at least I hope it isn't" I mumbled but he heard frowning up at me, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to his worried face. I smiled and blurted out. "im pregnant"

He froze, like literally froze and I stared at him while I let the words sink in. in a flash he stood dropping his phone to the floor as he looked down at me with a blank expression.

"im pregnant" I repeated just incase he didn't hear. He looked up at the ceiling before looking back at me again. What shocked me was what was in his eyes, I could literally see it, it wasn't the anger and hate I was expecting, it was utter love and happiness, no other emotion on his face until it broke out into and amazing brighting smile. Then I was jumped, he grabbed me by the hips and threw me, gently, onto the bed and he grawled over me peppering my face with kisses.

"your okay with it?" I got out through his kisses.

"fuck yeah" I gasped at his cursing, a major turn on. Anything else was said in whispered words and body movements. And I didn't care about anything but us, me Edward and our baby. I didn't care that faye could be back anytime soon, or alice might be ringing soon to demand where we are for dinner. Just me Edward and a huge weight lifted form my shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: hehe, quickie the way she told him? **

**I love you if you are still devoted enough to this fiction. I LOVE YOUS, its my word at the moment, I tell everyone that now oh and the funny aunttayz and aunccleez LOL shot siddie boy for those words LOL.**

**Thanks for still being o'le faithfull with me. This isn't the last chapter more soon I hope. YAY new computer!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeah too much shoguns (my line at the mo' if you haven't seen 'boy' then I feel sorry for you LOL)**

**Chuur my braathaz for all your reviews :O 4 YAY!**

**

* * *

**

**FPOV**

They aren't answering their phones, they left together, that only leads to one conclusion…..I don't even want to go there!

I turned away from bellas hotel room and made my way down the hall to the elevator. It's not like I would hear anything, that's what these hotels are for, privacy, and o god almighty, I did _not _want to hear anything.

"hey!" I yelled down to the girl who looked about 17 wearing a hotel service uniform who had a pushing a tray as she stood in front of bellas door, she looked up and I ran over to her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I smiled cheekily at her, she blushed ducking her head to the chart in her hand.

"I have some….stuff..too-"

"yeah I know, but don't go in" I looked seriously at her, she nodded her eyes wide. "here give me what she ordered and I'll get my uncle to take it in" I said looking over her chart.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she started to rush out explanations "its kind of policy and stuff, and I really don't wa-"

"shut up okay I got it" I said snatching Danish from her plate on the tray and biting into it "just give me what she needed and I won't tell anyone anything I promise" the food in my mouth wasn't making me sound serious.

"that wasn't for her" she said pointing to the Danish.

"oh sorry" I took another bite and placed it back on the tray. "look if you go in there you'll walk in on them having a very intimate…umm conversation" I nodded to her, she looked up at me confused. "oh gees" I placed my over my face for exaggeration. "don't go in or you'll walk in on my aunty and uncle having sex" I stated blatantly. Her eyes were so huge they almost fell out of her sockets, I decided to play with her a little more. "you see if she wasn't pregnant, they would most probably be making babies right now" she gasped shocked and I tried to hide my grin.

"hay stunner where have you been?" I heard Emmett yell from behind me, we both turned to see him trotting down the hall with a big grin "I was looking for you everywhere"

"I told you I was coming up to see Bella" I said angrily to him frowning.

"oh yeah, well I kind of only stayed in the elevator and waited till I saw you" he shrugged I snorted patting his back like the idiot he deserved.

"just the person I needed to see" I said again turning to the stunned girl who was staring at us wide eyed. " we'll have the order please and can you unlock the door?" she stared at me conflicted for a moment.

"or I could just pick the lock and take the things from the tray?" Emmett offered. the girl rolled her and unlocked the door for us then handed Emmett a box. He smiled triumphantly at her and she walked swiftly to the elevator before hoping in and pressing the button with mighty speed, I laughed quietly then looked up at Emmett to see him staring down at me expectantly.

"no way, you go first" I threw my hands up leaning backwards, he rolled his eyes before peeking into the slightly opened door, then he pushed it further open to reveal a disheveled Bella wearing one of Edwards button downs, I'm not a perv but I'm sure she had some kind of short things on, please.

"what are yous two doing?" she screeched when she saw us. Emmett threw his spare arm over his eyes and screeched like a little girl.

"are you wearing clothes bells?" he demanded rather than asked.

"yes!" she answered sounding disgusted he even asked a question like that. Emmett dropped his arm with a sigh and a huge grin before frowning again.

"just sexed me hair" I whispered to Emmett but I'm sure Bella heard she shot me look before shooting Emmett a disgusted one.

"are you wearing a bra bells?" he asked again looking at the white top she was wearing. She blushed crossing her arms over her chest.

"no" she mumbled looking down at the floor and walking backwards slightly into safety.

"yummy, nice information" I said pushing my way past Emmett into the hotel room, I'm sure if Edward was walking around commando shell tell us, well I sure hope so.

"fate what are y-" Bella started

"look I'm tired and I'm hungry" I explained making my way over to the couch. "and please tell me you didn't do it on the couch" I said staring at it disgusted.

"what?" she gasped. Emmett walked over to the couch leaned down to the cushions and sniffed, he looked back up at me with a serious face.

"nope doesn't smell like sex to me" he stated with a big grin.

"ugh" I mumbled but flung myself onto the couch anyway settling myself into the cushions and reaching for the remote to the huge TV.

"umm.." Bella was still standing there with a confused face.

"really bells? Its five thirty and you ordered bacon & eggs? No wait you ordered the breakfast pack?" Emmett boomed from the kitchen, I laughed along with him then there was a short silence while he unpacked all the ingredients.

"I want my eggs scrambled!" I broke the silence yelling to Emmett he laughed but hopefully complied.

"Bella?" a groggy voice sounded from behind her we all looked over to see a boxered only Edward emerging from the hallway to the bedrooms and stuff.

"good afternoon sunshine" I said cheerily in my best Alice like voice.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" he almost yelled his head snapping up to me.

"whoa, whoa I'm sooory" I dragged shaking my head in a cheeky way. "sorry you just left me with Alice at the mall, sorry you just forgot about me, sorry your getting –"

"yeah yeah I'm sorry" he waved his hand at me. "it just came out" he said raking his hand through his hair. "I'm just surprised to see you"

"really?" I asked surprised. "huh" there was silence while I listened to Emmett humming to himself while watching Bella and Edward stand in each other's arms. "hey uncle?" I said turning from the TV.

"yes Faye?" he answered as Bella went off don't the hallway. He came to stand by the back of the couch leaning on his hands.

"I like your chest hairs" I heard Emmett's booming laughter and I laughed too, even harder at him blushing bright red almost all the way down past his shoulders to his chest.

"shut up" he mumbled pushing my head a little.

"no I really do" I said through my laughter, Emmett was almost doubling over. " how long did it take you to grow them? Thirty years?" Emmett was now rolling on the ground I could tell, and Edward was glaring at me as I laughed even harder almost in stitches.

"its manly to have chest hairs" Edward said touching his chest.

"Seth doesn't have chest hairs, yet" I said I an offhand way.

"how would you know?" Edward asked a little angry.

"I don't have chest hairs, Rosie waxed them" Emmett added from the kitchen

"I can wax yours for you?" I asked him and me and Emmett burst out laughing again.

"you two are hell together" he said motioning with his finger between me and Emmett.

"what's so funny?" Bella asked walking into the room fully dressed.

"Edwards chest hairs" I boomed doubling over again.

"I like his chest hairs its manly" Bella stuck up for him, Edward did a motion and a face toward Bella silently saying 'see'

"yeah and his abdominals are saaxey" I was still in stitches coming up with random things to say.

"what abs?" Bella asked seriously, I turned to her with a confused face then burst out laughing when I saw Edwards shocked face glaring at her.

Bella laughed then smacking his chest lightly. "I was just kidding" she said stroking his chest.

"ugh" I scrunched my face disgusted "you better get presentable sexy cause Rosie and Allie are on their way up" I declared looking down at the text message I got.

"Garr" Edward groaned throwing his head back, Bella laughed again turning him around and pushing him back into the hallway.

"thanks for getting his mind off of it for a while" Bella whispered to me sitting down in front of my spread legs on the couch.

"no problem mom you owe me one" I pushing her off of the couch laughing at her shocked expression when she hit the ground. "that's the one, I promise" she smiled sarcastically at me.

"whatever"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"yeah we walked in on Bella playing with herself" Emmett declared, everyone turned to him with huge eyes. Alice jasper Rosalie Edward Bella and I sat lounging on the couches talking, Bella told everyone about her pregnancy and now Emmett's playing with her, dirty might I say, little lizzie was asleep in the bedroom down the hall. The safe one, the one that hasn't been blessed yet :O

"I was doing no such thing" Bella said shocked hand over her mouth.

"you were playing with yourself?" Edward asked shocked. "why didn't you come get me?" he whispered into her ear though everyone heard, she blushed.

"yeah pregnant women play with themselves it like a craving of sorts" Alice stated playing along with Emmett's joke.

"I wasn't-"

"really? When are we going to have a baby?" she asked Emmett seriously.

"with the new information I just learnt, well make one right now" he answered her seriously.

"not right here!" Edward screeched clutching bellas hand

"chill dude ill throw them out if they get a little too fired up" jasper chuckled.

"I still can't believe you did it Bella" Rosalie declared directing the attention back to Bella.

"I said I didn-" Bella started.

"lets get dinner sorted" I spoke up standing.

"yuuuss" Emmett agreed. "ill get your orders then order them cause mines going to be long" he said standing up.

"ill help you" Rosalie said following him.

"I'm going to go check on Liz" Alice announced standing jasper followed her.

"I owe you one" Bella whispered to me smiling, I smiled back mischief

When everyone was back in the lounge waiting on our food I spoke up.

"when we walked into the hotel room Bella was wearing no bra" I announced, everyone laughed but Edward and Bella, she blushed crimson.

"I knew it! I knew it before I even asked" Emmett declared

"you were checking out her boobs?" Rosalie screeched.

"what boobs?" Alice laughed

"There getting bigger" Edward stuck up for her. We all laughed ourselves into stitches.

The rest of the night went similarly the same. We all making fun of each other, Bella the most.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I should add a funny one in =]**

**Ill try and update more, I stayed home today so I whipped it up in an hour =]**

**Plz review :SAAAAXEY! =]**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	26. Chapter 26

**FPOV**

I walked through the familiar rolling doors of forks hospital and stalked right past the annoying girl behind the counter, I'm on a mission.

I pushed the elevator button a little too hard and then quickly pressed Carlisle's floor before someone decided to ride with me. Huh, ride.

_"Give me pound, give me pound_

_Give me euro, give me yen_

_Give me pound, give me pound-"my_ gangster song started blasting from my headphones and I tried to dance inconspicuously, by the time the elevator doors opened I was full out throwing my arms everywhere bouncing to the beat. I stopped stepped out and looked to see if anyone saw me.

Carlisle was laughing his head off at the reception desk. I poked my tongue at him and glared at him as I motioned for him to listen to me.

"I have a problem pops" I smacked the desk to emphasize my words.

"Not a real personal problem I hope? I'm a doctor not a woman-problem solver" he smirked his eyebrows raised.

I gasped jokingly fluttering my hand over my heart "I'm going to tell Esme you said that" I sung in a ha-ha voice, he snorted but smiled giving me his attention.

"So okay, it's about Bella" I was rolling my eyes and so was he. Bella, hormonal Bella. Hardi-harhar, who woulda thought living with her for a few weeks, was hell. "I was wondering if you any of those chill pills for pregnant women?" I asked in a serious tone. Carlisle stared at me a while longer with a straight face then burst out laughing.

"Dr. Cullen? Could you keep it down please?" the receptionist lady scolded him.

I slapped his arm. "I'm serious" I also scolded him.

"I know that's why it's so funny" he chuckled under his breath again.

"Hurry I need a cure cause I'm supposed to be off getting her some Doritos and pickle yogurt? Do they even make those?" I was confusing myself now.

"I suggest you get your bottom to the store now and back to her as soon as possible cause there's nothing I can help you with, sorry" he shuffled his papers reading something form them.

"Sorry is that all I get?" I asked him hurt as I backed my way to the elevator.

"Really sorry, I suggest you run" he again said smiling down at his papers. I was pushing the elevator button frantically. "ruuun" Carlisle sung cockily.

"ill take the stairs" I said as I scrambled for the staircase. And I was off on another mission, one that if I don't fulfill I will be punished. Bella's not really one for anger or physical punishment, no, she gives the sweet inconspicuous-to anyone else- revenge punishment, oh dear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"they don't even make frikkin pickled yogurt stuff you moron" I shouted as I entered the house heading for the kitchen down the hall, I hope she heard me from upstairs, yip upstairs. A new family member coming and it means a new house, a firkin three story house at that, in the middle of frikkin nowhere, new room decorations and everything, new frikking cars – though I don't really oppose to that, I got my share of that- new everything basically.

"hey Faye" Bella sung descending the stairs. I looked up at her funny

"hey?" I asked rather said and she frowned at me.

"oh c'mon don't act like that around me like I'm going to pounce on you at any minute" she wined smiling still and sitting at the stool.

"well you are" I laughed. "your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash" I added handed her, her giant packed of Doritos. She scrunched her nose up.

"ugh no thanks there going to make me puke" she pushed them back to me and I grabbed them angrily stuffing them under my arm. "hey don't be like that" she scolded playfully.

"yeah whatever, I've got a party to see to" I answered her with a wicked grin turning and walking out of the room.

"but Faye what about our night together?" I heard Bella sing form behind me. I turned to her angrily.

"what?" I asked throwing my chip held hand at her dropping the chips in the process, the packed pooped and lay on the floor.

"you know spending time together before baby comes?" she asked patting her stomach. No way. "you know before we have no time to spend together?" no way is she using this against me. "we won't have much time to ourselves just me and you" what. A. cheater.

I rolled my eyes at the devil, picking up the chips grabbing a handful and stuffing it in my mouth. "I suppose so" I said around a mouthful. She covered her mouth watching me then made a gagging sound before running off to the first floor toilet me following her. When she was finished I stepped in.

"you okay?" she nodded wiping her mouth with a cloth and turning to smile at me. "gggnoh" I groaned walking to the door. "I guess ill go pick the frikking movie then" I mumbled.

"Faye language" she scolded, I turned to her with a mouthful of chips.

"doo-rie-toez" I mumbled around them, she gagged back into the toilet. "ha-ha" I chanted on my way to the living area.

"faauk yowee" I heard a strangled moan before another gagging sound. HA.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two sappy romantic movies later and Bella was sprawled across the long leather sofa gripping a hot water bottle to her chest, snoring slightly. I glared at her sleeping form turning back to my laptop.

After a while I heard a car zooming into the garage and then the jiggling of keys at the garage door. Edward skipped through all happy-go-lucky looking and smiling from ear to ear. I stood from the couch grabbing my power cord and computer then I made my way to the stairs.

"all yours" I mumbled as a greeting on my way past. He glared at me before plastering a huge smile across his face then skipping into the lounge.

As soon as I was in my huge room I quickly packed my laptop into its bag, I packed all the mixing desks that I hide in my humongous closet, there Marco's, the rave DJ, I take them so I can mix music and stuff just for fun, I help out there still though. Uncle is going to kill me if he finds out I'm going out tonight. He knows about two or three but I didn't really tell him how full on they are. Raves are full of dancing teenagers, some tipsy some not- cause there brainy enough not to get caught by their parents- I love the music the most, I'm co- DJ most times I go there, and quite frankly. I love it. I don't get why uncles so against me doing this stuff, music I mean, he said I wasn't allowed to be in the hip-hop R&B dancing crew because he came to a practice and they grinded on the ground. Yeah, but it's just dance. And he won't let me join the R&B music group at school either. I kind of feel bad not listening to him but… every Monday and Thursday during lunch I have dance crew practice, every day I have a group of friends that talk or mix R&B music, and mostly every weekend there's a rave at the warehouse out back of Tommie's. I guess excluding this day, the text read '_2nyt at toms Seattle cru is coming down, its comp 2nyt or drop'_, and when had forks cru ever dropped? Yeah never, and they need me there tonight to keep the music to our level, no letting those Seattle a-holes getting up in our home town.

I had my three bags packed and I txt Seth to come pick me up from the end of the drive. I made my way down stairs hiding behind the wall as I looked for uncle, he sat with Bella in his lap on the sofa they were laughing, Bella's awake, good, she can distract him so he doesn't suddenly come look for me.

"I'm hitting the sack uncle, Bella's worn me out" I called out to them they both turned to me Bella wearing a glare and uncle with a smirk. "yeah, worn me out in a non Edward thinking kind of way" I added cheekily, his eyes widened and he jumped into a bunch of explanations.

"didn't think anything like that. That's- that's just wrong. Nah-uh" he was shaking his head. "good night" he gave up turning to the television.

I laughed. "I thought so, enjoy your evening people, I will dream of you" I sung on my way up the stairs. As soon as I reached my room I pushed the door shut and locked it before professionally sliding my bags down the pipe of my bathroom window and then watching them land safely on the last hook of the pipe. I went back to my room window after locking my bathroom one then I stood out in the cold night on my window still before pushing it locked then reaching for the trees branch. I used it as a monkey bar till I got to the trunk then I started climbing down it. Good thing I never look down before climbing the tree, this trees huge and takes all three stories of the house, just as I was about to do the last jump to the ground I heard a voice.

"you know how dangerous that is?" Seth stepped out of the trees surrounding the property.

I rolled my eyes at him as he made his way over to me in the tree. "you gave me a heart attack" he laughed quietly before extending his arms to me to jump in, I jumped into them placing a small kiss on his lips before jumping out of them and running to my bags. "I'm late" I stated to his weird expression, he took my bags from me leading me through the track in the woods out to the end of the driveway.

"yeah what took you so long?" he asked as we came out onto the road, he put my bags safely into his rabbits trunk then held my door for me.

"Bella made me watch these soppy ass movies. Dear mike or something?" I huffed to him when he got in.

He laughed starting up his car and speeding off to Tommie's. "its dear john, babe" he laughed again.

"yeah well I don't care, I didn't even watch it but I do like that guy in it he's jus 'saaaaxey'" I sung the last part making an mmmm noise in the back of my throat. Then turned to see Seth shocked sad expression. "g'noh don't be like that, watch the road" I slapped his thigh.

"I've created a monster" he mumbled placing his hand on my jean cladded thigh, I twined our fingers placing them on the centre console.

"yeeeaah…" I sung. "not tonight mister" I scolded him patting his hand then letting go. He made an angry sound.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**EPOV**

"- then I fell asleep." Bella finished the story of her and Faye's evening I was still laughing loudly from the first line, Bella can make a simple story so much funnier when she's on a sugar rush. "stop laughing it's not that funny" she slapped my chest I laughed more.

"oh babe it is, you've laughed me into a bladder infection" I kissed her lips softly standing from the sofa and stretching.

"ugh" she made a disgusted face at me "very romantic" she mumbled smirking at the television screen.

"Mmm'hhmm only for you baby" I kissed her forehead blocking her sight of the television, rubbing her bulge of a stomach. She slapped me hand away pushing me out of her television line.

"go before you burst" she slapped me again. I laughed jogging to the stairs.

"only for you my girl. I only bust for you" I yelled behind me.

"Burst. I said burst" she yelled back, I laughed my way up to the second floor bathroom, might as well check on Faye as well, I have some great news for her, I know shell still be awake shell be on her laptop or listening to her iPod…

* * *

**A/N: OMG what has Faye been up too? Naughty girl. Nuh-uh.**

**Hahahah. Edwards on his way…**

**Again sorry for the l8 update, but you know what? My periods early. You can have it :P**

**LOL**

**Review plz**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**


	27. SERIOUS AUTHORS NOTE

Hae!

I KNOW! – where the FAAARRRKK have you been? :( , its been a hard year and a half for the fams. That's not even all of it!

No sorry's will make up for it so ill get right into what I made this 'Authors' note for!

Okay, 'is it fate or fate?'. Ive decided im gonnah remove this story, rewrite it, bigger better, much more understandable English! (yeah im older now! :P passed my English!)

Trust me, ive read some of it :P uggh, and I want to remake it! Same plot line, same characters and their humor, charm ;)… yadih yadih yah..

Against it or for it? Cause honestly yous are the only reason I decided to still write! If your still there :/ pls PM me Review me, hae whatevha you wannah do to me :L, im back on now! Yuup got my email back, changed my emails (cause it was hacked) and now im looking forward to a better brighter fanfiction life :D

Thanks for bearing with me, (if your still there, cause honestly I would've ditched this a looooong time ago if I were you :P)

But thnx anyways if you can get back to me asap!

Lutz. xo


End file.
